


【棋魂亮光】七日为猫，一夕成人

by Love_of_Sakura



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 进藤光遭受女巫的爱情诅咒，变成一只萌软虎斑猫的故事
Relationships: Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【棋魂亮光】七日为猫，一夕成人

**Author's Note:**

> 送给曾经一起萌亮光CP的小伙伴的生日贺礼

**开端：发条橙的邪恶诅咒**

进藤光很郁闷。

进藤光很沮丧。

进藤光狂躁到想撞墙——如果举目所见不是一片废墟，如果四周还存在完整的“墙”供他撞的话。

不过，刚刚经历一场毁天灭地的地震，被困在倒塌的客房内动弹不得，任谁都会郁闷、沮丧、甚至狂躁到想撞墙吧。

何况，进藤并非废墟里唯一的居民，一位拍打着黑色翅膀的小女巫，正黏黏糊糊趴在他背上，笑得一脸奸诈、不怀好意。

好吧，让我们把时间轴稍稍前调，看看进藤光到底造了什么孽，招惹上女巫这种超自然生物——

话说半小时前，进藤本因坊在会场下完指导棋，回到客房舒舒服服泡了个澡，端着一大碗拉面打开电脑，在网上转了几圈，来到亲手开办的网络棋站，和学生们聊天胡侃。

花花绿绿的网站继承了进藤随性爽朗的风格，门户大开、来者不拒，无论棋力多少、是否交费，随便顶个马甲，就能指名道姓单挑各路大神。这种玩票性质的私人网站，最初只有慕名求教的资深棋迷前来报到，后来名声渐渐大了，进藤本人的粉丝“光光亲妈党”蜂拥而至，到了近期，江湖上鼎鼎有名的“塔矢亮亲卫队”，也开始暗搓搓地潜入。

等等，既然塔矢名人和进藤本因坊一直明争暗斗水火不容，为嘛“光光亲妈党”中会混有“塔矢亮亲卫队”？

笨！各位没看各大报纸头版头条，双子星恋情大曝光吗？！

如今这腐女当道的年头，相杀的真相永远是相爱，两家粉丝还傻傻地为谁是新浪潮领头羊掐得头破血流，人家小两口早就暗搓搓地牵手、拥抱、KISS、同居了。只是据狗仔队对两人仍各睡一间卧室的报道，棋坛双子星是否直达本垒、做足全套，仍有待粉丝们进一步考证。

好啦回到正题，虽然“光光亲妈党”和“塔矢亮亲卫队”越来越有合并为“亮光CP粉”的趋势，但萝卜白菜毕竟是两种蔬菜，每位CP粉在双子星之间依旧有所偏向，于是搞来稿去，就诞生了“CP粉兼X命”这种奇异的杂交品种。

而半小时前，和进藤版聊的CP粉，就是一位ID“发条橙”的狂热亮命。

发条橙在CP粉中恶名昭著，此女不仅以“塔矢亮亲卫队资深元老. 亮君后援团首席脑残粉. 亮光王道天道宇宙道坚定拥护者”的超长头衔闪瞎众人，还特别热衷捏造、传播、散布暗黑向亮光同人。

发条橙笔下那些暗黑鬼畜亮、糯软小白光，每次都读得进藤怒火攻心、暴跳如雷，每看发条橙一篇亮光文，非找十篇光亮文洗脑才成。但江湖有句铁律叫“不打不相识”，经过三年口水与板砖起飞，偶像进藤光终于和粉丝发条橙达成停战协定，而进藤也惊喜地发现满嘴黑色幽默的发条橙是个绝佳的倾诉对象，不仅屁颠儿屁颠儿愿意天天听他吐槽塔矢亮，还时不时能给出让人当场笑喷的神回复。

于是，身兼后妈+损友两重身份的发条橙，在进藤本因坊外出工作的间歇，再次与他通过网站私信碰头。

发条橙【兴致勃勃】：话说七夕将至，光光和亮君有木有安排浪漫约会啊？强烈建议你们一起观看花火大会，一起吃苹果糖章鱼丸，最后趁月黑风高在荒郊野外来一发什么哒～

进藤光【怒气冲冲】：你才和你好基友在荒郊野外来一发！！BAGA我正考虑和塔矢亮那厮分居呢，七夕铁定不和他一起过～～～

发条橙【大惊失色】:！！！！！

发条橙【默默无语】：……………

发条橙【嚎啕大哭】：啊啊啊光光你要抛弃亮君吗？！亮君对你哪里不好了，你尽管实话实说别见外，亮妈我一定分分钟教儿子做人！！！

进藤光【烦躁不堪】：拜托，暂时分居又不是永远分手！就是塔矢亮对我太“好”了，这个也插一脚，那个也插一腿，搞得我完全丧失人身自由，和朋友泡吧都得找他请假，我才准备暂时离开他，让他好好反省一下自身错误～～

发条橙【眼泪汪汪】：可是，可是…..如果每晚不能拥抱光光温软的身子，亮君一定会失眠憔悴寂寞如雪的….

进藤光【面红耳赤】：闭嘴闭嘴！！分居就是为了一个人好好睡觉，我才不要被那个欲求不满的家伙每晚这样又那样！！

发条橙【恍然大悟】：原来两间卧室只是你两的障眼法啊！又即，怪不得光光这么讨厌我的同人，因为残酷的真相总是令人难以接受……可是可是…..还是恳请光光不要离开我儿子，我担心他被活活逼疯，干出什么不理智的事……

进藤光【有恃无恐】：哼哼，对付塔矢亮那种禽兽，我会随时带着防狼喷雾剂，再不成打电话报警呗～～

发条橙【隐隐愤怒】：进藤棋士把你老公当成什么了？！好吧，别忘了我可是亮君亲妈，一发疯也会干出不理智的事！！

进藤光【不屑一顾】：你小小腐女一枚，能耐大得过塔矢亮？

发条橙【恼羞成怒】：亲爱的进藤棋士，你真以为我只是小小腐女一枚吗？好吧——见证真相的时刻到了！！

发条橙话音刚落，只听天崩地裂一阵巨响，宾馆大楼在地震中夷为平地，画面切回现在，进藤光和发条橙大眼瞪小眼，困在沦为废墟的客房中。

此时此刻，网络中的发条橙终于显露真身：一只拍打着蝙蝠翅膀、头上长有黑色犄角的小女巫。

而现实中的进藤光，则变成了一只毛绒绒、肉乎乎、猫龄刚满一月的——萌软虎斑猫。

“啧啧，黄色的皮毛，金色的眼睛，进藤棋士的新扮相好可爱，肯定能收服不少猫奴呐！！”

发条橙煽动着黑色的翅膀，幸灾乐祸地点评道。

“BAGA死女巫，都是你引来的大地震！！而且你把我变成这样子，我还怎么出去见人啊？！”

进藤光——不，现在该叫进藤喵、喵喵光、或者光喵了——暴怒地伸出爪子，对发条橙一阵乱挠。

“大地震可不是一介小女巫能引来的哦！！再说，要不是我急中生智把你变成猫咪，你身为人类一米七五的身高，早被四周墙壁压成薄饼了！”

发条橙一边飞来飞去躲避进藤的进攻，一边孜孜不倦地教诲道：

“况且变身猫咪也是对进藤棋士小小的惩罚～～宠物猫根本不需出门见人，好好在家讨好你主人亮君就成了。嘿嘿叫你还想和我儿子分居，现在衣食住行都得依赖他，看进藤棋士还能往哪儿逃！！”

“555难道我永远无法变回人，只能一辈子被塔矢亮圈养吗？！”

进藤呜呜哭了出来，发条橙毕竟是资深猫奴，被虎斑猫一哭就心软了，吻吻猫咪温热的小脑门，轻声安慰道：

“啊呀光光别气馁，这只是女巫家族的爱情诅咒罢了。七天之内，只要我家果冻兔按时降临，保证帮你恢复人形。”

“果冻兔是谁？你女巫同事，还是你新任基友？”

进藤眼泪汪汪地追问，但下一秒发条橙就消失了，随后头顶传来一串轰鸣——

原来当地救援队紧急出动，开始寻找废墟下的幸存者。

**第一日：一只困在地震废墟下的猫**

化身为猫后，进藤的视觉和听觉都比做人时敏锐了N倍，能够看清黑暗中的残垣断壁，甚至听清百米之外的挖土机。可另一方面，他只是猫龄刚刚足月、个头不及巴掌的小奶猫，糯软娇小的身子牢牢卡在书架缝隙，爬不上来，钻不下去，有气无力的喵喵叫，也无法传到远处搜救队员耳中。

于是时间一分一秒过去，地震现场的幸存者被逐个抬出，救援队却始终没发现进藤的身影。实际上有好几次，救援队已从进藤旁边的客房经过，甚至听到了他声嘶力竭的哀叫，可就是没人停下寻找他，因为按一名队员的说法——二十四小时黄金救援时限转瞬即逝，埋在楼里的人都顾不过来，哪有加州时间搜寻一只猫呢。

是啊，大难当前救人要紧，谁会有多余的爱心，关心一只猫咪的生死呢。

等进藤终于想通这个逻辑，心里也越来越沮丧、越来越绝望。

母乳还没断干净的小奶猫，按理不能长时间挨饿。进藤接近二十四小时滴水未尽，小小的身子近乎虚脱。楼内空调系统失灵，天公又连续赐下秋雨，废墟内温度骤降到不足十度，小猫细软的皮毛，早已无法阻挡热力迅速流失。

渐渐地，进藤四肢愈来愈无力，身子愈来愈冰冷，头脑也愈来愈昏沉。它觉得自己饿死渴死之前，一定会先冻死在寒冷的废墟中。而随着意识一点点恍惚，短暂人生中那些或辛酸或甜蜜的经历，也一幕幕浮现在脑海深处——

幼儿园时和藤崎明扮小夫妻玩家家酒…….

上小学后天天淘气被班主任揪去见家长…….

十二岁那年唤醒棋盘上的佐为，自己却被当场吓晕……..

与塔矢亮狭路相逢，两人你追我赶步入职业棋坛…….

失魂落魄寻找消失的佐为，一度自责到无法下棋……..

重返棋坛后与塔矢并肩征战北斗杯，被高永夏出言不逊激怒，试图报仇却含恨败北…….

连续三年单挑高永夏，为佐为报仇雪恨后告诉塔矢SAI的秘密……

和塔矢前后脚斩获头衔，两人亲密度突飞猛进，约定每年五月结伴参拜秀策…….

塔矢十八岁生日突然提出以头衔为定情信物，在东京塔塔顶向他告白，他被对方的“跳楼幻象”吓得魂飞魄散，勉勉强强接受告白……

然后迷迷糊糊和塔矢交往——午休时被粗暴夺走的初吻、天天对弈拌嘴的无聊“约会”、棋会所沙发上疯狂放纵的初夜、三日一吵架五日一干架的同居生活，直至不久前因不满塔矢管教，第N次萌生想要分居的念头…….

岁月流转如黑白胶片般匆匆逝去，而进藤回首短暂一生时终于发现，自己认识佐为塔矢的年月，竟快和认识他们前的时光一样长，占据他整整一半人生了。

一想到会在黑暗的废墟中孤独死去，死后也没人关心一只黯然毙命的小猫，进藤再次忍不住呜呜哀鸣。他知道自己再也没有机会替佐为完成神之一手的遗愿，也再也没有机会和塔矢一起，以对手兼恋人的身份，相濡以沫、相伴一生。

Toya, Toya, Toya……

进藤情不自禁地开口，悲伤地呼唤塔矢。

他一生欣赏、崇拜、喜爱的人那么多，但死亡将至的时刻，才看透自己的内心——原来自己最离不开的人，自始至终，都是平日吐槽最多的墨发恋人。

Akira, Akira, Akira…..

进藤的哭音越来越重，不自觉地改唤塔矢的昵称。

对爱情羞涩敏感的他，平时只愿以姓氏称呼恋人。因为每次头颈缠绵，当他在对方百般逼迫下轻轻软软吐出“A-ki-ra”三个音节，塔矢都会被撩拨得彻底失控，把他折磨得死去活来。

但生命的最后一刻，进藤再也没有机会看到塔矢为他癫狂成痴了——远在韩国参赛的恋人根本听不到他的悲鸣，即使听到，也会和其他人一样，当作无意义的猫叫忽略掉。

正当进藤伤心气绝之时，黑暗的废墟深处，忽然响起一声低沉沙哑的呼喊：

“进藤你在这里吗？！进藤光，回答我！！！”

进藤猛然惊醒，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，但熟悉到骨子里的嗓音，还是宣告了奇迹的降临。

他全身一震，全力嘶吼起来——

“Akira！！我是进藤光，我在这里，快来救我！！”

对面的短墙背后响起惊喜交加的抽气声，然后噼里啪啦一阵噪音，进藤听到某人和救援队激烈的争执——

“塔矢棋士请您冷静！！二十四小时黄金救援时间已过，进藤棋士的遗体虽还没找到，但基本可以确认已无生还可能了！！”

“闭嘴！！进藤光根本没死，他就被压在下面，我们必须马上把他挖出来！！”

“塔矢棋士您连夜赶回急需休息！！这下面真的没人啊，我们用探测仪侦查过好多遍了！！”

“胡扯！！我百分之百听到进藤的声音了，他就被困在断墙背后！！”

“塔矢棋士您体力透支神志不清了！！那里顶多有只奄奄一息、马上毙命的幼猫，进藤棋士根本不可能在这里啊！！”

“滚开！！既然你们不愿帮我，那我就自己来——”

然后就传来乱哄哄的哀叫咒骂和铁锹锤子相互撞击的声音，似乎是某人狂暴地揍开企图劝阻他的救援队，抢过挖掘工具疯狂捶打断墙。

叮叮咚咚的挖凿持续了好一会儿，尖锐的噪音折磨着进藤脆弱的耳膜，直到断墙松动，进藤听到某人气喘吁吁放下工具，小心翼翼地、徒手剖开余下的残砖断瓦。

随着一声闷响，隔开他们的断墙缓缓倒塌，进藤狠狠打了个机灵，目瞪口呆地望着跪在他面前的塔矢——

平日优雅出尘的棋坛贵公子，竟满身泥水蓬头垢面跪在残砖断瓦中，惨白的脸上污迹斑斑，而那双白皙修长的手，也被碎石和玻璃割出了无数细小的血口。

遇到进藤的目光塔矢瞬间石化，一人一猫怔怔对视着，直到进藤被飞舞的灰尘呛得狠狠打了个喷嚏，金色猫眼泪光闪闪怒瞪塔矢，似抱怨又似哀求地呜鸣一声。

这声呜鸣在救援队员听来，只是声无意义的猫叫，到了塔矢亮耳中，却被自动翻译成恋人含嗔带怒的撒娇——

“塔矢亮你这个大白痴！！还不赶紧把小爷我从这儿救出去！？”

塔矢脸上各种情绪翻涌而过，从不可置信到极度震惊，再到无法抑制的狂喜。他露出一抹旋即欲泣的微笑，轻轻推开书柜，双手伸到进藤腋下，抓住他的前爪，捧起那灰尘仆仆的小身子。

“太好了，进藤……我终于找到你了…….”

塔矢把蜷成毛团儿的进藤紧紧搂入怀里，含泪吻上他绒绒的小脑门：

“感谢上苍，无论以什么形态——我的Hikaru，你终于回到我身边了……..”

**第二日：一只热爱拉面胜过一切的猫** **(** **上** **)**

一天前那惨烈至极的大地震，不仅给关东诸县造成难以弥补的经济损失，也让刚刚走上复兴之路的日本围棋，同时遭受两场灭顶之灾——

并称棋坛双星的进藤光和塔矢亮，一个被埋在50层高楼的废墟下，基本确认已无生还可能，另一个因痛失爱人精神错乱，竟把一只幼年虎斑猫当成死去的进藤，甚至像能听懂猫语似的和对方亲密交谈。

当场发飙拯救幼猫后，虚脱的塔矢立即被众人七手八脚绑上担架。而经他威逼利诱甚至以命相胁，虎斑猫也被允许登上救护车，窝在塔矢身侧陪他前往医院。

塔矢虽浑身小伤但未受重创，简单包扎后住进了单人病房。灰尘仆仆的进藤，也被爱心泛滥的护士姐姐洗得香喷喷、热乎乎，一口气喝干好几碟牛奶后，迫不及待爬上了塔矢的床。

二十四小时的惊悚大片早就耗干小两口的体力，进藤懒洋洋地趴在塔矢胸口，任恋人轻轻抚弄他光滑的皮毛，一边打着小哈欠，一边把先前的遭遇倾诉给爱人。塔矢一言不发听完进藤惨遭女巫诅咒的无妄之灾，沉思片刻，冷静犀利地各打五十大板：

“能毫无愧疚整出这种神级BUG，那个发条橙肯定属于我的骨灰级黑粉：一群自诩粉到深处自然黑，无原则、无节操、无底线的三无主义同人女。不过招惹上这种妖孽，进藤棋士你自己也难辞其咎——谁让你大脑进水妄图和我分居，这不是踩到亮命CP粉的底线嘛。”

进藤一听立即炸毛，扒住塔矢的衣领喵喵乱叫，这番控诉在他人听来，只是野猫发情深夜扰民，可经过塔矢神奇的脑回路，再次顺利转译成进藤真正的意思——

“BAGA塔矢亮你这个暴君变态大魔头！！ 禁止我和死党泡吧、给我拉面里偷放胡罗卜、还隔三差五害我屁股疼得下不来床——MD小爷就要和你分居怎么着！?”

人类的思路和猫咪的喵喵在塔矢脑内合成出奇妙的喜感，他忍不住噗哧一声笑出声，戏谑地揪揪进藤的尖耳朵：

“呵呵进藤棋士还是省省力气吧，咱俩同居第二天你就嚷嚷着要分居，打闹了三年也没见成功执行这项task impossible。还有，进藤你做人时就说话粗鲁，现在变身成猫，难道不准备洗心革面、做只谈吐文雅的猫吗？！”

进藤刚要反驳，塔矢拉高被子，将进藤暴露在外的小脑袋遮进被窝里。

“好了安心睡觉！养足体力明早出院，想吐槽回家再吐！”

虽然肚子里装着各种不满，但塔矢宽大的手掌实在太过温暖，从耳朵到尾巴的全身按摩也实在太过舒服，进藤纠结几秒，抱住塔矢的手腕舔咬几口，象征性地传达了不满，然后把毛绒绒的小脑门深深埋进塔矢手心，惬意地打着小呼噜，一点点沉入了回家的美梦。

第二天清晨，塔矢叫醒趴在他胸口睡得昏天黑地的进藤，干净利落办好出院手续。一人一猫在咖啡厅享用过牛奶三明治后，便搭上返回公寓的出租。

由于体型急剧缩水，四周景物都变得格外庞大。悠长的旅程中，进藤一直前爪扒住车窗，像误闯大人国的孩子那样，满眼好奇地欣赏窗外的景致。

“这就是传说中进藤本因坊转世的虎斑猫？仔细瞧瞧，一举一动真和人类没两样呢。”

出租司机从报纸上读到塔矢名人精神失常的新闻，抱着五分怜悯、五分好奇试探塔矢。

可惜只懂黑色幽默的塔矢，再次精准无误错失了正常人的笑点：

“抱歉，这只猫并非进藤转世，而是货真价实的进藤本人。”

司机狠狠打了个冷战，心想塔矢名人精神失常的报道果然是真的，干笑两声，顺着对方继续问道：

“那名人先生准备给爱猫起什么名字呢？进藤喵，喵喵光，还是最简单好记的…..光喵？！”

进藤听到这奇葩建议，急得一跃蹦上塔矢肩头，扒住他的耳朵乱叫乱咬，用尽一切办法表示反对。

“哎哎你悠着点！！再用力就出血了！！”

塔矢疼得倒抽冷气，一把扯下在肩上胡作非为的进藤，揪住幼猫后颈的毛皮拎到眼前，像教训小孩那样，凶巴巴地数落对方：

“进藤光你给我听好了——猫的牙齿可比人类厉害多了！做人时你随便怎么咬我都行，做猫时你必须牙下留情，否则我早晚被你咬成筛子！！”

可惜这番威胁反帮进藤看清了自身优势，小小的虎斑猫激动得瞳孔放大，像对塔矢耀武扬威似的，嗷嗷张大嘴，得意地显摆满口尖牙。

从后视镜目睹幼猫向主人呲牙示威，司机大叔感觉被狠狠晃了眼：

“怪不得名人先生如此疼爱这只猫啊！他对您张牙舞爪、不服管教的样子，简直酷似当年的进藤本因坊！”

“不是‘酷似’。”

塔矢再次正经八百地纠正司机；

“我已经说过——这只猫就是如假包换的进藤本人。”

“好吧，是猫还是人，随您怎么想。”

司机只得举手投降，彻底确认塔矢名人已病入膏肓。

“不过话说回来，您准备给这位‘爱人’取什么名字呢？”

塔矢一手捧起进藤一只前爪，在那湿润冰凉的小鼻尖，落下柔情蜜意的一吻：

“呵呵，我塔矢亮的‘爱人’，当然永远只能叫‘Hikaru’啦。”

相比进藤的羞涩扭捏，塔矢一直能轻松坦荡地，用各种方式呼唤恋人。平时以对手身份相处时，塔矢会一脸严肃地叫他“进藤”；为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵翻天时，塔矢会凶神恶煞地吼出他全名“进藤光”；揪住他的臭事肆意调侃时，塔矢会故作正经地称他“进藤棋士”或“进藤本因坊”；而情绪激动或爱欲纠缠时，塔矢会一边狂热地亲吻他，一边亲昵地低喃“我的Hikaru”。

塔矢的声音低沉沙哑又充满磁性，当两人还是青涩可爱的小正太，进藤就觉得塔矢念出他姓氏的吐息，有一种深沉性感的独特韵味。每当塔矢收紧舌尖，用力说出“Shin-do”两个音节时，进藤全身都会出现微妙的酥麻战栗——就好象他裹在血肉下的灵魂，都已被棋盘彼端的对手牢牢捕获。

所以，早在进藤爱上塔矢亮这个人之前，就爱上了对方呼唤他的声音。相识多年进藤一直暗暗幻想，塔矢若亲切地叫出他的小名“Hikaru”，会激起何种奇妙的化学反应。

这份好奇心困扰了进藤多年，直到两人初夜，塔矢一边狂暴地占有他，一边在他耳边不断呢喃“我的Hikaru”，进藤才惊觉这三个音节引起的化学反应，竟激烈到干柴烈火一点就着的地步，而正在占有他的恋人，也完全有资本录制十八禁voice porn了。

从那以后“Hikaru”一词就成了塔矢绝不轻易使用的密语，因为这个词一旦出口，不是由于他被进藤感动到热泪盈眶，就是他“重度恋光症”发作，想把恋人拖上床了。

所以塔矢当着出租司机的面，笑嘻嘻地宣布自家爱猫就叫“Hikaru”的行为，当即被进藤判定为恶意调戏和当众挑逗。进藤为此生了好几个小时气，回家后任塔矢怎么呼唤逗弄，都对恋人视若无睹置若罔闻。直到傍晚时分肚子饿得咕咕叫，才装模作样溜达到厨房，在冰箱门口蹭来蹭去，却始终高高仰着头，不正眼瞧一眼正在收拾厨具的塔矢。

“呵呵Hikaru饿坏了吧。上周我两都不在家，冰箱里没储备什么吃的。我准备现在去趟超市，Hikaru要不要和我一起来？ ”

虽然塔矢不知悔改的调戏依旧令人不满，但对食物的渴望最终支配了猫咪的本能，进藤傲娇无比地喵了一声，便乖乖钻进塔矢的风衣口袋。

傍晚时分正值购物高峰，上班族们鱼贯而入涌入超市，当保安看到塔矢风衣口袋里的小小虎斑猫时，惊得下巴都要摔碎了:

“抱歉塔矢名人，超市不许宠物入内…..猫猫狗狗什么的都不行……”

“Hikaru并不是一般的猫，他是我的‘爱人’进藤光。”

塔矢再次耐心地纠正误解。

身后响起细细碎语，听闻塔矢遭遇的顾客全体投来同情的目光，保安在群众压力下饱受煎熬，最终一拍胸脯，信誓旦旦地保证说：

“好吧，就请名人先生带着您的‘爱人’进超市吧，出了什么BUG，都由我负责好了。”

**第二日：一只热爱拉面胜过一切的猫（下）**

终于在众多同情者协助下潜入超市后，塔矢将进藤放在购物车上，他刚一松手，幼猫立即窜上车头，后爪踩住铁丝网，前爪搭在栏杆上。每当看到想要的目标，进藤会喵地一声对塔矢发出停车指令，抬爪指向货架上的美食。

萌软可爱又会指路的小小虎斑猫，多少让塔矢放松了对食谱的监控。购物车依照进藤意愿停下的几率，从过去的百分之五十激增到百分之七十，而结帐前被塔矢塞回货架的垃圾食品，也从百分之八十骤减到百分之六十。

一个小时后，塔矢终于载着大堆食品和猫咪爱人回到家。匆匆热了一小盘牛奶，又用工业温度计测定40-50的适宜温度，才放心地端给进藤甸肚子，然后手脚麻利地煮好拉面，用蘸醋的小碟盛好，端到进藤面前。

可虎斑猫瞥了瞥碟中四分之一的胡罗卜，噌地一声窜起来，焦躁地摇着尾巴，对塔矢不满地喵呜乱叫——

“【555塔矢亮大混蛋！！我做人时就饱受胡罗卜折磨，难道做猫也逃不过它的欺压吗？！你哪只眼睛看到猫的食谱上有胡罗卜？！吃了这堆蔬菜，我今晚非消化不良不可！！】”

“好吧Hikaru，这次是我不对，不该用人类的健康标准去衡量一只猫。”

塔矢轻叹一声，挑出碟里的胡罗卜，又添了一点浓汤，毕恭毕敬捧到猫咪嘴边。

“猫需要的蛋白质比例比人高，我特意多加了你喜欢的炖牛肉，来，Hikaru，尝尝味道如何。”

牛肉的清香瞬间充满进藤的鼻腔，而猫的嗅觉比人灵敏N倍，对美食的诱惑更加无法抗拒，进藤使劲儿吸了吸鼻子，舌头探入碟肚儿，贪婪地大口咀嚼起来。

塔矢轻抚着幼猫埋进碟中的小脑袋，微笑着调侃爱人：

“呵呵，Hikaru你用舌头舔汤的动作这么自然，似乎天生就很适合当猫呢。”

进藤听了，发出两声咕咕的威胁声，头都不抬地继续埋头苦吃。

晚饭过后，一人一猫如平日那样窝在沙发上看电视。唯一不同的是，过去人类进藤只有脑袋枕在塔矢腿上，现在猫咪进藤则整个身子都趴在塔矢膝盖上。

猫科动物天性孤傲警惕性极强，一般睡觉也采取缩成一团的防卫姿势。只有人类从小养大的猫咪会将主人当作猫妈妈，对主人撒娇打滚袒露最脆弱的腹部。

身为猫咪的进藤虽不是塔矢亲手带大，对塔矢的信任却早已融入骨血和本能，在恋人腿上睡暖和了，从小毛团儿渐渐伸展成长条儿，惬意无比地打着呼噜，懒洋洋地翻个身，温热柔软的小肚皮，整个暴露在塔矢面前。

塔矢温柔似水地一笑，手掌覆上进藤的肚皮，进藤不但不躲，反而抱住塔矢的手腕又舔又咬，玩得开心了还攀上后腿，四只爪子一起蹬踹塔矢的手腕。原本是幼猫学习撕裂猎物的游戏动作，放在进藤身上却全然没有血腥的寓意，反而增添了几分顽皮可爱的色彩。

等进藤玩够了、闹够了，塔矢握住他毛绒绒的爪子，用棉团儿蘸着温水，精心擦洗那粉红色的小肉垫，再掰开他的爪瓣仔细检查，拿起袖珍指甲刀，轻轻打磨那过尖的指甲。进藤被塔矢伺候得呜呜呻吟，塔矢刚要收手，进藤马上揪住对方，颈侧使劲磨蹭塔矢的袖子。塔矢见了立即心领神会，温柔地轻挠进藤的脖子。

进藤高高仰起头，全心享受塔矢的贴心服务。脖子舒服了，又侧过脑袋，示意塔矢给他掏耳朵。幼猫的耳廓娇小而脆弱，普通棉签很容易伤到，塔矢便把棉签劈成四分之一宽的细棍，其中一根细棍裹好棉絮，蘸上稀释过的消毒液，轻轻清理进藤的尖耳朵。

等进藤全身都被伺候舒服了，电视上的晚间新闻也已结束。塔矢拿起遥控器选择其他频道，进藤躺在他膝上全程指挥。碰到不感兴趣的频道，就短促地喵一声，示意塔矢立即换台。碰到感兴趣的频道，则发出一声绵长的喵，命令塔矢稍作停留。

当晚的电视节目似乎特别无聊，塔矢按键按得手都酸了，进藤才最终选定一则美食节目——

那是在邻国红透半边天的《舌尖上的大天朝》，当天的主题正好介绍各色面食，进藤观看节目的态度，也从最初的漫不经心，到中间的兴趣盎然，再到最后的目不转睛。当甘肃名厨端上一大碗飘着牛肉、热气腾腾的兰州拉面时，进藤竟激动得浑身战栗四肢痉挛，发出每次被塔矢干到高潮才会出口的幸福呜咽。

塔矢眼神一暗脸色骤变，手掌死死捂住虎斑猫的小脑袋，严禁他继续YY屏幕上的销魂场景。可画面没了声音还在，食客咀嚼面条的哧溜声，喝完面汤后心满意足的叹息，还是如最香艳的AV一般，刺激得进藤激动不已。最后塔矢一怒之下关掉电视，不顾进藤声嘶力竭的抗议，提着他的后颈冲进卧室。

塔矢一把将进藤塞入刚买的猫窝，将那拼命挣扎的小身子按进垫子，用层层枕巾裹住进藤，最后恶狠狠地把猫窝推入墙角，干脆利索地拉灯、锁门、上床睡觉。

进藤在柔软的棉絮中拼命挣扎，喵呜喵呜叫个不停，塔矢被吵得烦了，起身冲着进藤大吼：

“进藤光你到底想怎样？！我明天还有棋赛，没精力陪你继续折腾！！”

虎斑猫哆嗦了一下，叫声随即低弱，虚弱嘶哑的嗓音中，竟夹杂着隐隐的哭腔。

塔矢顿时慌了，匆匆打开猫窝，把进藤瑟瑟发抖的小身子搂入怀里安慰。

直到这时，塔矢才看到进藤金色的猫眼里，溢满了亮晶晶的泪水，才听清进藤断断续续的呜咽，究竟在向自己哀求什么——

“【塔矢，塔矢，我再也不要孤零零地被困在黑暗中，再也不要全身被缚动弹不得…….那会让我想起那片恐怖的废墟，想起我差点死在地震中，再也见不到你了！！】”

寂静。

细细密密的痛如潮水般涌起，就在那一刻、那一秒，塔矢觉得自己的心脏，快被进藤生生揉碎了。

眼角微微酸涩，塔矢颤抖着吻上进藤湿润的眼睛：

“对不起，Hikaru，我不该被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，更不该卑劣地迁怒于你……..告诉我，我的Hikaru……我该为你做什么，我该怎样才能驱散你的恐惧……”

塔矢话音刚落，进藤就用实际行动回答了他的问题——小小的幼猫使出吃奶的劲儿，拼命往塔矢怀里钻去。

塔矢温柔一笑，抱起进藤钻回被窝：

“呵呵，想和我一起睡就直说嘛。亲爱的进藤本因坊，你做人时要是这么坦诚就好了。”

可过了五分钟，进藤还是在被窝里乱拱，甚至伸出尖牙利爪，没完没了撕扯塔矢的睡衣纽扣。

塔矢呆愣几秒，试探着解开上衣排扣，进藤立即发出开心的呜鸣，心急火燎钻入他的睡衣，毛绒绒的小身子蜷成一团儿，小脑袋靠在他赤裸的胸膛，一边倾听他的心跳、感受他的体温，一边发出幸福的呼噜声。

“我的Hikaru，你就这么想时刻与我厮守在一起吗…….只有我的心跳和体温，才能为你驱散恐惧和黑暗吗…….”

极度的甜蜜与酸涩同时涌上心头，塔矢微微哽咽着，用睡衣把进藤紧紧包裹在胸口，一遍遍爱抚着幼猫温软的身子，渐渐沉入了梦乡。

**第三日：一只喜欢研读秀策棋谱、和主人猜先对弈的猫** **（上）**

一人一猫相拥而眠安睡一夜，再次睁眼时已是周一清晨。塔矢像往常那样做好和室早餐，用温牛奶泡软的小鱼干喂饱进藤，小两口迅速吃完早餐，便开车来到日本棋院。

塔矢精神失常的消息早就传遍棋坛，当他口袋里揣着幼猫，气定神闲走入对局室时，四周立即响起此起彼伏的惊呼叹息，几位母爱过剩的女棋手，甚至开始为他的遭遇嘤嘤抽泣。

塔矢对旁人的目光向来熟视无睹，哪怕腿上趴着毛绒绒的幼猫，对弈的心境也丝毫不受影响。但他今天的对手——某位实力平平的七段棋士——就无法幸运地保持平常心了。

实际上，任谁碰上强悍冷酷的现任名人，都难保不精神崩溃、不战而败。何况此时此刻，塔矢名人膝上还蹲着一只正襟危坐、气势汹汹的虎斑猫——

当一人一猫用同样威严的表情、同样凌厉的眼神，死死盯住棋盘彼端的敌人时，会让对方瞬间产生头皮发麻的幻觉：塔矢亮仿佛已化作身披银色战甲的古代武士，一手握着寒光凛凛的浴血长刀，一手牵着血口大张的年轻猛虎，那种加成N倍后见神弑神、见佛灭佛的恐怖气势，宛若漫天洪水席卷大地，瞬间就冲跨了对手的心理防线。

于是在一人一猫默契无间的合作下，本可能持续一天的战斗，仅仅一上午就胜利结束了。进藤捕杀猎物的凶狠眼神固然是快速取胜的主因，但也要感谢塔矢为了尽早结束战斗给进藤喂食，从序盘开始就挑起狠厉的搏杀。

塔矢下午还有资料室的工作，带进藤在寿司店吃完午餐后，便窝在休息室的沙发上，一边悠闲地享受绿茶，一边安静地阅读棋谱。今天为了哄进藤开心，塔矢特意选择了秀策的御城棋，幼小的猫仔前爪搭住他的小臂，尾巴开心地摇来摇去，津津有味地体味着秀策的棋路。

不过由于个头太小、视野有限，进藤的阅读速度明显变慢。塔矢研究完一局棋谱刚想翻页，进藤立即不开心地喵呜一声，肉乎乎的小爪子重重拍住纸面，阻止了塔矢翻页的动作。

可他刚在外面撒欢跑了几圈，小肉垫沾满灰尘和泥土。这一爪下去，一代棋圣的绝世名局上，立刻留下一朵黑乎乎的小梅花印。进藤当即发出懊恼的呜呜声，塔矢宠溺地一笑，轻轻捏了捏他的小爪子：

“呵呵，不想翻页喵一声就成，Hikaru你根本不必亲自动爪呀。”

话音刚落，背后便响起凄惨的咳嗽声——龟缩在休息室角落的和谷伊角，刚才正为塔矢陪猫咪研读秀策棋谱的行为啧啧称奇，现在看到他温柔似水地和猫咪说话，直接吓得三观碎裂魂飞魄散。

双方尴尬地对峙许久，进藤两位昔日死党犹豫片刻，鼓足勇气坐到塔矢左右。

伊角轻咳两声，主动挑起话题：

“这只猫咪很可爱啊，没想到平日严肃的塔矢君，私底下还是位爱猫人士。对了，这猫是塔矢君刚养的吗，有没有给他起名字？”

和谷两掌一拍，顺着伊角的话接茬道：

“哈哈，喜欢研究秀策棋谱的虎斑猫，干脆就叫‘虎次郎’得了！”

进藤一阵恶寒，狠狠打了个机灵。

塔矢沉默几秒，平静地回答：

“谢谢两位关心，这只猫已和我同居三年，他的名字叫Shindo Hikaru。”

伊角长叹一声，拍拍塔矢的肩膀，语重心长地劝说：

“塔矢君对阿光情比金坚，任何人见了都为之动容。但逝者已逝，还请塔矢君面对事实、节哀顺变。阿光若地下有知，看到你这个样子，肯定会心碎不已啊……”

说道最后，伊角竟开始哽咽，和谷更是眼圈泛红，指着塔矢鼻子吼道：

“塔矢亮，虽说我以前不待见你，可不得不承认你是阿光最重要的人。现在阿光走了，作为他的好哥们，我们就不能放着你不管！！塔矢你给我振作点！！每天围着一只猫神神叨叨，看到你半死不活的样子，阿光怎么可能安心离去！！”

“我已经在不同场合解释无数次了，难道又得向两位再声明一遍？”

塔矢无奈地纠正两人：

“进藤根本没有死，这只猫就是进藤。”

说着，塔矢低头询问怀中的虎斑猫：

“亲爱的Hikaru，要不要现在就证明给你两位死党——你就是原装正版的进藤光？咱们来十道是非抢答怎么样？我出题你答题，认为正确的就喵一声，认为错误的就喵两声……”

“喵喵喵喵喵！！！！”

提议还没结束，进藤就急切地表示赞同。

“好，是非抢答前五题现在开始，请听好第一题——和谷君和伊角君，都是进藤你最好的好友，对吗？”

“喵！【对！】”

“你们三做院生时曾组队踢馆，后来同一年参加职业考试。和谷君与你一起通过，伊角君却以微弱的劣势惜败，去中国棋院苦修一段时间后，于第二年进入职业棋坛。”

“喵——【尽管很替伊角揪心，但事实的确如此——】”

“院生时你与和谷君喜欢赌棋，你赢了，他请你吃拉面，他赢了，你请他吃寿司。不过最后结果通常是——无论输赢，都是伊角君请你们两个。”

“喵。【正解。】”

“进藤你升为职业棋士后，至今没输给过和谷君。但在循环赛等重量级赛事中，依然不时会在伊角君手中摔跟头。”

“喵～～～【虽然不想承认，但伊角君的确不好对付呀～～～】”

“进藤你每次和我吵完架离家出走，都会投奔‘娘家人’伊角君。而和谷君也会趁机搬到伊角君的公寓，每晚给你大吹枕边风，说我坏话撺掇你与我分手。然后每天早饭时，伊角君又会细数我的优点，劝你及早和我和解。”

“喵…….【这种臭事你也敢说……..】”

“等等塔矢亮，为嘛我们三的私事，你全知道得一清二楚！？难道阿光那个没骨气的，你一逼问就啥都招了？！”

有来有往的人猫对答听得和谷风中凌乱，可塔矢依旧面不改色，继续询问怀中的虎斑猫：

“Hikaru注意了，是非抢答后五问现在开始：和谷君长得比你帅，对吗？”

“喵—喵—【瞎—掰—！】”

“你长得比伊角君高。”

“喵喵……【可惜不是……】”

“伊角X和谷是日本棋坛第二官配。”

“喵喵——【那只是我曾经的YY——】”

“和谷君经常把女友森下茂子欺负得就地隐身。”

“喵喵！【正好说反！】”

“大男子主义者伊角君，每天逼着未婚妻奈濑做便当。”

“喵喵！！！【呸呸！！！根本是女权主义者奈濑，天天逼着伊角做便当吧！！！】”

十问十答终于结束，和谷伊角早已震惊得魂不附体。

过了很久，伊角才结结巴巴给出终场点评：

“塔矢君，如果你不是人类历史上Top.1的训猫师，那么这只虎斑猫就一定是阿光转世……”

**第三日：一只喜欢研读秀策棋谱、和主人猜先对弈的猫（下）**

过了很久，伊角才结结巴巴给出终场点评：

“塔矢君，如果你不是人类历史上Top.1的训猫师，那么这只虎斑猫就一定是阿光转世……”

“还请伊角君用词严谨——我的Hikaru并非进藤转世，而是原装正版的进藤本人。”

塔矢依旧死性不改地纠正伊角。

“好啦好啦，随塔矢你怎么定义，反正我们承认你家Hikaru = 进藤光就成了。”

和谷白眼一翻缴械投降，伸手轻抚进藤的尖耳朵。

“另外恭喜你成功洗脑我和伊角，我两也开始陪你精神错乱，愿意相信进藤光还活着了。”

进藤立即发出不满的咕咕声，左右躲闪死党的毛手毛脚。塔矢也眉头微蹙，不露痕迹地挪动座位，抱着进藤远离和谷的魔掌。

一人一猫的默契反应，竟和小两口当年枪口一致对外别无二致，和谷蓦然想起自己痛骂进藤“见色忘友”的臭事，眼角一酸、心头一热，抱着虎斑猫的小爪子嚎啕大哭。伊角也激动地捂住胸口，擦去源源不断的泪水，待心绪稍稍平复，好心劝告塔矢说：

“塔矢君，谢谢你不吝和我们分享阿光平安归来的好消息。但世事难料、人心难测，其他人对超自然现象的接受度，恐怕不会像和谷与我这样高，弄不好有人看到Hikaru的神奇表现，还会把他抓去做实验。所以，Hikaru就是阿光本人的事，塔矢君还是不要昭告众人比较好。”

伊角的担心多少有点杞人忧天——因为除了最熟悉的亲友，大多数旁观者宁可相信塔矢亮精神错乱，也不肯接受进藤光化身成猫。不过出于谨慎考虑，塔矢还是心怀感激地接受了伊角的建议。

他谨慎透露了对进藤七日恢复的乐观预期，三人经过秘密商议，决定为了避免不必要的麻烦，这件事对进藤的父母也严格保密，等金发少年变回人了，再随便编个借口搪塞众人。

好友“死而复生”的喜讯，多少刺激得和谷伊角兴奋过头。两人自告奋勇为塔矢分摊整理资料室的工作，伊角帮塔矢把旧书分类、放回书架。和谷则兴奋地追着进藤，在一排排书柜间窜来窜去，时不时给进藤出道难题，命令他从成堆旧书中叼出秀策棋谱。

进藤对这一毫无技术含量的考验嗤之以鼻，但为了好好教导死党，自己就是货真价实的进藤光，每次都屈尊俯就，在一分钟内迅速完成和谷布置的任务，然后得意洋洋欣赏对方激动得热泪盈眶的傻样儿。

完成了繁重的工作，和谷伊角又厚着脸皮尾随塔矢来到宠物用品店，给进藤买了成堆的猫粮猫罐头和一大袋玩具——小绒球、猫抓板、假老鼠、甚至还有专供幼猫练牙的鸡毛掸子。

其实除了自己以外，塔矢一点儿不希望进藤欠别人的情，可少年的两位死党一脸大义凛然不做不休的神情，仿佛塔矢胆敢说个“不”字，他两非背着铺盖卷，在塔矢家门口安营扎寨，天天骚扰他的爱猫不可。双方你来我往拉锯了好几轮，最后塔矢为了早点脱身，只好载着满满一车礼物回到公寓。

折腾了整天小两口都疲惫不堪，晚饭后一人一猫窝进沙发，抱做一团儿小睡了片刻。等睡足了、睡饱了，进藤舒服地打个小哈欠，翘起后腿挠挠耳朵，喵喵磨蹭塔矢的裤腿，死乞白赖要求恋人陪他下棋。

塔矢宠溺一笑抱起进藤，来到家中布置成和室风格的对局室。塔矢跪坐在榻榻米上，进藤则像白天那样趴在塔矢腿上。塔矢刚捞起一把棋子，进藤立即连喵三声，像往常那样顺利猜得黑子。

不过他俩刚下几手就发现了问题——虽然塔矢神奇的脑回路，能把进藤的喵喵叫自动翻译成“右上角小目”这类围棋术语，但由于双方面对棋盘的方向不同，进藤的黑子都没落到他想要的地方。

这和进藤首次与佐为对弈时闹出的笑话完全相同，但这次还没等进藤开口，塔矢就让他用爪尖点在想要的位置，再由自己代为落子。

于是夕阳西下的和室里，便出现了这样温馨可爱的一幕——

落日余辉让整个房间沐浴在闪烁跳跃的金色瀑布中，一袭纯棉睡衣的塔矢亮跪坐在榻榻米上，嘴边噙着温柔的微笑，不断在棋盘上落下黑白双色。而作为他对手的小小虎斑猫，则正襟危坐凝视着棋局，不时伸出肉乎乎的小爪子，拍在盘面上想要的位置，想到好棋时会激动得耳朵发抖，陷入困局时则会焦急不安猛摇尾巴。

尽管外表萌软到让人心颤，但进藤琥珀猫眼中的灼灼光彩，爪尖扣击棋盘的坚定动作，灵动犀利屡出奇招的棋风，金色太阳般灿烂耀眼的气场，都和叱咤风云的进藤本因坊别无二致。恍惚间，塔矢竟觉得棋盘彼端与他火花四溅、缠斗不休的，不再是他的爱猫小Hikaru，而是他的爱人进藤光本尊。

可惜刚满月的幼猫毕竟体能有限、精力不足，他俩还没行至中盘，十九路纵横道上交错的黑白，已让进藤头脑发晕、眼冒重影。小虎斑猫前爪扒住棋盘边缘，累得气喘吁吁浑身发抖，粉色的小舌头一缩一吐，格外惹人心疼。塔矢叹息一声，算是实在看不下去了，一手捞过进藤绵软的身子，把他抱回了卧室。

进藤两爪扒在塔矢肩上，依依不舍地冲着棋盘喵喵叫，塔矢亲亲他湿润的鼻尖，轻声安慰道：

“Hikaru乖，等你恢复人形了，和我大战三百回合都没问题。现在当务之急是养好身体，等待果冻兔按时出现把你变回人。”

进藤眼神一黯，已经地震后的第三天了，发条橙提起的果冻兔，却一直没有现身。

隐约的忧虑在心头泛起，进藤突然狠狠打了个寒战——

如果七天内果冻兔始终不出现，是不是自己，就只能一辈子做猫了？

**第四日：一只取向正常却被主人生生掰弯的猫（上）**

塔矢误把爱猫当进藤的传闻，在亲友圈内急速传开，短短三天不得不应付无数慰问电话，向所有人解释自己没有发疯，只是从震区救了只虎斑猫而已。至于为何给这只幼猫取名Hikaru，还形影不离把他带在身边，现任名人一律摆出雷打不动的冰山脸，用一句“七日之后再作答复”搪塞了所有质询。

可亲友们的同情宛若洪水猛兽，即使掐掉电话、关闭手机，也挡不住那些踏破门槛的好事分子——这不，进藤变猫后的第四天，少年的青梅竹马、也是塔矢的头号情敌藤崎明，便提着水果鲜花登门慰问了。

没错，塔矢和藤崎一直是不共戴天的死敌，他们曾围绕进藤这份终极奖品展开长达五年的争夺战，又在进藤十八岁那年先后表白，折磨得少年进退维谷左右为难，恨不得一走了之远离日本这块是非地。

论对进藤的爱欲与执念，藤崎和塔矢可谓不分伯仲，都是“进藤光教”的狂热信徒。可藤崎明骨子里只是善良柔弱的普通少女，塔矢亮却是从里到外强悍到底的、男人中的男人。论实力、论手腕、论心计，藤崎总比塔矢棋差一招，更不具备塔矢那种爬到东京塔塔尖儿，以命相胁逼迫进藤接受自己的狠厉和疯狂。

所以，虽然表面风起云涌、惊险不断，但这场藤崎明PK塔矢亮的对战，一开始就写定了结局。而塔矢最终抱得美人归，只是再次验证“好人倒霉、恶人猖狂”这条恋爱公理罢了。

然而，尽管藤崎曾因失恋之痛差点和进藤绝交，将近二十年的发小之情，还是将她重新拉回少年身边。塔矢进藤正式同居的三年，也是藤崎直面失败、调整内心、自我疗伤的三年。绝境中的少女展现出了惊人的恢复力，当棋坛双星绯闻曝光时，已经走出阴影的藤崎甚至能微笑着站出来，在公众面前为进藤的人品辩护。

藤崎拔刀相助的仗义让她重获进藤好友的地位，也一举成为小两口家中的常客。只是，出于极度的控制欲和嫉妒心，塔矢始终不相信，藤崎甘愿一辈子守在进藤好友的位置。而少女的一次次来访，也被塔矢判定为诱拐进藤光的邪恶计划。

此时此刻，对面沙发上口口声声要慰问塔矢，自己却哭得昏天黑地的少女，再次肯定了塔矢阴暗的猜测——

没人会为普通朋友伤心至此，藤崎的痛彻心扉，恰恰证明她从没把进藤视为普通朋友。

“还请藤崎小姐直面现实、节哀顺变。进藤若看到你现在的样子，还怎么安心离去啊。”

昨天刚从伊角那里听来的陈词滥调，今天就一字都懒得改地转送给藤崎。塔矢一边面无表情地安慰少女，一边暗暗感激伊角的提议——女人对超自然现象的接受力天生强过男人，藤崎若知道自己怀里的虎斑猫就是进藤本人，非得死缠烂打、天天前来骚扰不可。

塔矢装模作样的语调听在进藤耳中无比可笑，虎斑猫想笑又不敢笑，憋得小小的身子都抖成了毛线球儿。塔矢轻咳一声，宽大的手掌覆上进藤的小脑门，遮住了他笑得呲牙裂嘴的憨态。

可惜眼尖的藤崎，还是注意到塔矢怀中的猫咪。

“啊啊啊这就是传闻中，把塔矢名人迷得神魂颠倒的Hikaru吧？黄色的皮毛、金色的眼睛，真的好像阿光呐…….”

藤崎擦干眼泪，蹲到塔矢面前，好奇地俯视他膝上的猫咪。

塔矢和进藤的心同时提到了嗓子眼——进藤激动得热泪盈眶，因为除了和谷伊角，又一位亲友可能认出他了。塔矢则紧张得全身僵硬，心里暗暗祈祷，藤崎千万不要识破进藤。

进藤金色的猫眼对上藤崎棕褐色的眸子，这对儿青梅竹马静静对视很久，藤崎终于失望叹息一声，重新坐回沙发：

“我还曾幻想Hikaru是阿光呢。可幻想终归是幻想，阿光再也不会回来了…….”

进藤失望地喵呜一声，塔矢则长长出了口气，但藤崎的下一个举动，让一人一猫再次紧张起来。

少女从满地慰问品中捡起一个七彩礼盒，巧笑倩兮着捧到塔矢面前：

“呵呵，塔矢君还劝我节哀顺变，其实应该尽早直面现实的，难道不是塔矢君本人吗？把家猫当爱人养，实在不是健康的心理。Hikaru只是普通的小公猫，所以我特意奉上每只小公猫都会喜欢的礼物，希望Hikaru赏脸接受……”

说着，藤崎明打开礼盒，随着砰的一声脆响，花瓣翻飞彩带乱舞，金银纸片如喷泉般涌出，礼盒中的袖珍八音盒叮叮咚咚奏响优美的“致爱丽丝”，一只棕毛红眼、娇媚可爱的小母猫，从盒中探出脑袋，冲进藤千娇百媚地一喵。

“藤崎小姐，能解释一下这份礼物是怎么回事吗？！”

塔矢死死盯住酷似“猫版藤崎明”的小母猫，咬牙切齿地质问藤崎本尊。

“啊呀，每个男孩都会长大，然后找个女孩谈恋爱嘛。虽然Hikaru现在还小，但猫咪发育很快，他不久就会有那方面需求的。来，Hikaru, 和你未来的小女朋友认识一下。既然塔矢君毫不忌讳地给你取名Hikaru，我也就厚着脸皮，把自己的名字Akari送给你的小女朋友了，希望Hikaru不要介意……..”

藤崎对塔矢的杀人目光熟视无睹，笑眯眯地把Akari抱到进藤跟前，让两只猫咪四目相对、气息缠绕。Akari柔媚的目光丝绒般爱抚着进藤，小母猫再次娇羞地喵呜一声，双目微阖、微微倾身，湿湿凉凉的小鼻子，轻轻贴上进藤的鼻尖。

塔矢感到臂弯中的进藤身子一震，体温骤升。虽然有厚厚的毛发遮盖，但以塔矢对进藤多年的了解，还是能百分之百判定——自家恋人一定羞得头晕眼花，满脸通红了。

塔矢噌地一声站起来，动作之猛几乎踢翻脚边的礼盒，他把惊叫连连的进藤狠狠扣进怀里，捂着他的小脑袋，禁止他和Akari继续深情对视：

“藤崎小姐，现在已经晚上十点了，还请你带着自家爱猫早点回家吧。”

塔矢对藤崎森寒一笑，不顾对方的惊诧抗议，将她和她的小母猫强行送出大门。

“等等塔矢亮！！你不能这样对待Hikaru，他是只取向正常的小公猫啊！！塔矢亮你这个禽兽变态大恶魔，当初半拐骗半强X掰弯了我的阿光，如今连和他同名的猫仔都不放过吗？！塔矢亮你等着！！要是你敢对Hikaru做什么龌龊事，我….我就告你猥亵幼猫！！”

被扫地出门的藤崎终于抛弃所有伪装，一边疯狂拍打门板，一边声嘶力竭地哭喊着，把塔矢从头到脚骂了个痛快。

塔矢不屑地冷哼一声，拎着哀叫求饶的进藤走进卧室，将他一把摔在床上，然后干净利索地关门拉窗，将组合音响的音量调到最大，彻底隔绝了藤崎的骚扰。

音响中的D大调卡农温暖而缠绵，和塔矢眼中冰寒又狠厉的神色，形成了堪称惊悚片的强烈对比。进藤吓得全身炸毛瞳孔扩大，撩起爪子就往床底钻。塔矢轻松摁住夺路而逃的幼猫，扯下床头缀满铃铛的彩绳将他五花大绑。进藤四只爪子被塔矢捆得严严实实，稍微一动，彩绳上的铃铛就发出阵阵脆响。

“呵呵，有了这些追踪器，即使进藤你躲起来，我也会很快找到你。”

塔矢满意地欣赏着虎斑猫全身铃铛的可爱模样。

“【塔矢亮你这个BT快放了我——】”

进藤急得乱叫乱咬，可就是挣不脱牢牢捆绑他的彩绳。

“放了你？放你去找那只’猫版藤崎明’吗？！要不是我最后出手阻止，你已经和你的小女朋友私奔了吧？！”

塔矢冷笑一声，驳回了进藤的抗议。

“【塔矢亮你乱指控！！我和Akari才刚刚认识，对她根本没有那方面意思！！】”

进藤一听也急了，赶紧为自己的清白辩护。

“没有那方面意思？呵呵Hikaru，你就继续嘴硬吧。可惜我是世上最了解你的男人，你心里发生任何波动，身上产生任何反应，我每次都比你本人都更早发现。亲爱的进藤棋士，请问你敢对SAI的在天之灵赌咒发誓——刚才Akari亲近你时，你没有气血上头、脸红心跳吗？”

塔矢手术刀般精准犀利的分析听得进藤哑口无言，何况对SAI的在天之灵撒谎，少年就是投胎转世一百次也干不出来。虎斑猫焦躁得耳朵乱撇，尾巴乱摇，许久，才心虚地狡辩道：

“【塔矢你每次都拿SAI来压我，实在太狡猾了！……再说看到可爱的女生（母猫），任何正常男人（公猫）都会脸红心跳啊…….】”

不料塔矢眼神骤暗，咬牙切齿地回敬了他：

“亲爱的进藤棋士，原来你和我同床共枕整整三年，心里还在暗暗惦念着女人。哪怕变成猫了你也不知检点，碰见稍微长得顺眼点的母猫，竟然马上就把持不住了！！”

塔矢的脸色实在太过吓人，进藤心头一紧，嘴巴先于大脑做出了反应：

“【BAGA小爷我取向本来就是正常的！！生为直男，死为直猫！！当初被塔矢你软硬兼施生生掰弯，现在好不容易重新来过，塔矢你就不能暂时放过我，让我自由自在做几天直猫吗？！】”

“呵呵，进藤光你这是在怨恨被我掰弯吗？”

塔矢眸光又暗了几分，站起身，高高在上地俯视着四爪朝天动弹不得的进藤：

“行啊，既然你有这个心愿，我就秉持高风亮节成全你好了。进藤光你听好了——从现在起到你变回人为止，我保证不会碰你一根毛发，让你随心所欲享受直猫的生活。”

说完，就潇洒地转身、关门、离开，把五花大绑的进藤，孤零零地扔在卧室床上。

“【啊啊啊塔矢亮你这个大BT竟敢虐猫！！！！】”

进藤发出一声凄厉的惨叫，两眼一翻，直接气晕了过去。

**中场甜品：小恶霸进藤喵的初恋往事（上）**

等进藤再次醒来，窗外的晨曦正在闪烁伸展。墙上的挂钟，显示他昏睡了整整一夜。

他四爪的彩绳已经解开，身上还盖了一层绒布枕巾——很显然，塔矢在他昏睡时回过卧室，又在他清醒前再次离开。

进藤试着伸展酸软的四肢，刚一运动，肚子就不客气地咕咕直响，可惜身旁没有任何食物，也再没人随叫随到伺候他。

进藤心头一酸，眼角一热。俗话说饥饿使人清醒，其实用在猫身上也差不多。怒气平复之后，对自己说话不经大脑的悔恨，开始狠狠蚕食他的心，而他和塔矢间的点点滴滴，也全数浮现在记忆深处——

十二岁因为佐为相识……

十四岁开始一起下棋……

十七岁共享SAI的秘密……

十八岁以恋人身份交往……

二十岁正式同居，至今已有三年时光…….

相伴多年，进藤对塔矢一直怀有最深沉复杂的感情。金发少年很早就对塔矢产生了某种纯洁朦胧的柏拉图之爱——塔矢是他一辈子的对手，是他最亲密的知己，而自从他主动敞开内心、和塔矢分享SAI的秘密的那一刻，对方更是一跃成为他此生唯一的灵魂伴侣。

同时随着两人交往的加深，塔矢身上渐渐展现的矛盾特质——温柔而又冷酷，恬静而又狂暴，单纯而又晦暗——也如最迷人的黑洞一般，日复一日蛊惑着进藤的心神，催眠着进藤的意志，引诱他在这段羁绊中不知不觉越陷越深。于是进藤对塔矢原本纯粹的柏拉图之爱，渐渐生出诸多暧昧的元素。

更有甚者，塔矢不仅生而具有“诱惑者”的全套资本，自身也心机深沉手腕彪悍。墨发少年平日冷淡禁欲的清教徒形象，只因心性过于高傲，从没遇见喜欢的对象。而一旦面对唯一在意的进藤，塔矢则会把棋盘上所有运筹帷幄杀伐决断，毫不犹豫地用于攻陷对方。

棋盘上火花四溅的对抗，生活中无微不至的照顾，进藤15岁到18岁整整三年间，塔矢充分利用宿命对手+亲密挚友的双重身份，将进藤的目光牢牢锁定在自己身上。正值发育期的金发少年天天和塔矢泡在一起，根本没机会像普通男孩那样结交异性。而当进藤在距离悬崖一步处幡然醒悟时，他早已以非柏拉图的方式，深深地爱上了塔矢。

然而王对王的相爱相杀模式，吸引的另一面永远是对抗。何况骄傲又倔强的金发少年，在爱情问题上恐怕是世上最别扭的存在。哪怕情感上早已为塔矢神魂颠倒，进藤却出于某种莫名其妙的“直男的自尊心”，打死也不愿承认自己爱上了一个男人。

特别是，进藤并非天生的GAY，除了塔矢根本无法接受其他男人。可这份对塔矢“天上天下、非你不爱”的执着，不幸再次挫伤了少年敏感的自尊心。于是，进藤内心越像陷入热恋中的少女，爱塔矢爱得难以自拔，表面就越像心智未开的顽童，对塔矢所有明示暗示一律装聋作哑。

这种自相矛盾的心思和行动，让两人本就复杂的关系更加纠结——三年下来，进藤的手早就让塔矢摸了无数次，除了两片嘴唇禁止塔矢碰触、脸上每寸肌肤也被对方来来回回亲了个遍。更有甚者，少年不仅睁一眼闭一眼默许塔矢对他动手动脚，甚至厚颜无耻地和对方礼尚往来——每次出差合宿，进藤一关灯就会钻进塔矢的被窝，发出像小动物一样的幸福呜鸣，鼻尖轻蹭塔矢的发丝，枕在对方胸膛上沉沉入睡。

手捧顶级大餐却未得到下嘴允许，于是一心装绅士的塔矢只能抱着呼呼大睡的进藤，浑身僵硬一动不动地煎熬一整夜，然后在清晨时分冲进浴室洗冷水澡。而每次欣赏到塔矢浓重的黑眼圈和瑟瑟发抖的苦逼样，进藤被热恋鞭笞得伤痕累累的自尊心，总会得到某种BT的抚慰和满足。

无奈金发少年装傻装得太坚决、太无耻。每次和塔矢肌肤相亲，进藤都秉承“吃干抹净提裤子走人”的渣男准则，前一分钟还靠在电梯墙壁上，高高扬起脖子享受塔矢的爱抚，下一分钟走出电梯门，就能脸不红心不跳地否认两人关系。更有甚者，哪怕塔矢前一天还在采访中直白地表明“这辈子根本没打算找个女人结婚，只要有宿命的对手进藤光相伴一生就好”，进藤第二天也能没事人似的溜达到棋院上班，对死党们的狂轰滥炸悠哉悠哉地大打太极。

心思敏锐的墨发少年，早对进藤弯弯绕的小纠结看得一清二楚。但他既没有紧逼不放，也没有愤怒暴走，而是一边不动声色地收紧猎网，一边耐下性子等待对方投降。

塔矢并不是个好脾气的人，却为了进藤苦苦忍耐三年。直到塔矢十八岁生日前夜，在晚宴上喝高了的进藤，竟伴着《闻香识女人》的插曲《只差一步》，和高永夏大跳性感热辣的阿根廷探戈。差点在自己生日宴上心脏病发作的塔矢，当即决定对进藤忍无可忍、无需再忍，必须立即祭出杀手锏，方能化解压抑多年的心头之恨。

**中场甜品：小恶霸进藤喵的初恋往事（下）**

于是第二天生日许愿时，塔矢直接将进藤带上东京电视塔顶端，以烈烈狂风和如血夕阳为宏大的背景，自编自导自演一出悲情大戏，完美重现了进藤深埋心底的噩梦——即，四年前SAI在少年面前消失的情景。

当进藤被“再度失去”的恐惧吓得嚎啕大哭，死死抱住塔矢的腿，赌咒发誓答应他一切要求时，塔矢和进藤长达三年的爱情拉锯战，才在进藤的全线溃败中落下帷幕。

其实向塔矢举旗投降时，进藤的内心非常矛盾纠结——一方面他如释重负松了口气，既然自己本就非塔矢不可，在爱情上又太过龟毛，由对方从背后狠狠推一把，似乎是双方都喜闻乐见的结果。可另一方面，自愿交往和被迫开始毕竟是完全不同的概念，敏感到BT的自尊心，再次让进藤陷入对塔矢时而迷恋时而抗拒的死循环。

于是两人的相处，便在蜜里调油与暗潮汹涌间剧烈摇摆。进藤的脾气本就直白又火爆，和塔矢成为恋人后更加肆无忌惮，常常阴晴不定一点就着，揪住鸡毛蒜皮的小事和塔矢大吵。

塔矢对进藤的蛮不讲理一律采取忍让态度，话说做大事不拘小节，金发少年早晚都是自己的人，平时让恋人发发火、撒撒气，也算锻炼自己的忍耐力。实在被欺负得受不了了，和进藤翻天覆地吵一架就成，然后第二天抛却所有怨气，继续专心致志地把进藤宠上天。

可惜两人确定关系仅仅半年，进藤再次没心没肺踩到塔矢的底线——原来藤崎明考取京都大学历史系后，为拒绝少女表白愧疚不已的进藤，屁颠屁颠跑去为藤崎扛行李，又温柔体贴地把少女送上火车。正当这对儿青梅竹马在站台上演“执手相看泪眼”，从外地出差归来的塔矢，正好提着行李走下临近的车厢。

那是进藤有生以来最倒霉的一天，先让塔矢撞见哭得梨花带雨的藤崎，在他唇上落下温柔缠绵的“告别之吻”，又被盛怒之下的恋人连拖带拽绑架到棋会所，依照“全面战争”的固定程序在棋盘上恶战N个回合，气势之凶悍直逼头衔保卫战。直到两人累得死活都搞不清了，便开始一方控诉、一方狡辩，展开模拟法庭中的口水大战。

然而这回塔矢真得气晕了头，竟打破以往“君子动口不动手”的矜持形象，拽起进藤的领子大吼“进藤光你究竟把我当什么了！？”。而被对方情绪传染的进藤，出于自卫本能一掌扇上棋坛贵公子的俊脸时，局面突然开始全面失控——

众人眼中亦敌亦友的双子星，掀翻了棋盘、踢翻了桌椅，冲着对方拳打脚踢、大打出手。

塔矢对进藤的冥顽不化一直忍着憋着，这次却把小时候接受的贵族教育——柔道、空手道、近身擒拿术——全数招呼在最宠爱的恋人身上。

平民家庭的进藤在打架方面并未接受任何系统训练，但小学时为了保护藤崎明、以一敌多大战街头混混的经历，让他深谙“光脚的不怕穿鞋的”这条真理。技术不够、气势来补，拳头、手肘、膝盖、大腿、鞋尖、甚至是牙齿，凡是能用来攻击塔矢的部位，进藤都毫不吝啬全数献上。金发少年对决斗中那套规矩嗤之以鼻，其实无数次被塔矢打趴下，照理早该举手投降，进藤却次次都在对方刚松手的瞬间偷袭反扑，狠狠将塔矢撂翻在地。

失去理性的斗殴持续了很久，进藤早被塔矢训练有素的攻击打得青紫遍布几乎散架，而在进藤野蛮无差别的反抗下，塔矢也很快全身淤伤满脸挂彩，白皙的脖子更是被进藤咬得鲜血淋漓。

可进藤未曾料到的是，颈上散发的浓重血腥味，反而彻底打碎塔矢矜持平和的绅士面具，激发出他面具下压抑多年的凶残与暴虐。被进藤的负隅顽抗搞得不耐烦了，塔矢冷笑一声抹去唇边的鲜血，一击干净漂亮的手刀正中进藤后颈，将恋人直接敲昏了过去。

等进藤再次清醒时，发现自己双手被缚、一丝不挂躺在休息室沙发上，而衣冠依旧整洁的塔矢正压在他身上，野兽般撕咬啃噬着他赤裸的肌肤。

于是两人的初夜，就这样猝不及防地降临了。每次提及人生中最黑暗的一夜，进藤都要一把鼻涕一把眼泪，声泪俱下地控诉塔矢如何不顾他的惨叫哭嚎，翻来覆去变换花样把他狠狠强X一整夜，干得他血肉模糊下肢瘫痪，直到临晨时分，才放过被蹂躏到只剩半口气的他。

可塔矢听到进藤的控诉，却只会冷笑一声回应说——自己只是替天行道、血债血偿，惩治某只欠修理的恶霸小野猫，顺便占有早该属于自己的东西而已。何况进藤后来也被干到爽翻天，双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，哭泣尖叫着哀求他再深一些，只是金发少年习惯性傲娇发作，事后死不认账罢了。

介于双方当事人对强X现场的证词南辕北辙，“初夜”便成了每次提及必然引爆世界大战的敏感话题。更糟糕的是，由于塔矢不知节制的索求，初夜后的清晨进藤直接发起高烧，又被塔矢以“贴身照顾”为名，软硬兼施抱回了公寓。

当进藤看到塔矢公寓里King Size的双人床，以及永远金绿相配、成双成对的牙刷牙缸全套卫浴设备时，恨不得找块豆腐一头撞死——原来他还在为“交往半年就想和塔矢滚床单、自己是否太过饥渴”百般纠结时，对方早已暗搓搓地预谋把他拐回家圈养，每天晚上压在他身上睡觉了。

又经过长达一年半的拉锯战，进藤最终半推半就被塔矢拐去同居，但一步步掉入对方精心设计的陷阱，还是让少年恼怒不甘极度郁闷。而同居后塔矢的独占欲和控制欲，也越来越不加掩饰——即使正和他冷战的进藤支张钢丝床睡到客房，塔矢也一定会神不知鬼不觉拿到客房钥匙，然后深更半夜出现在进藤被窝里。

俗话说有压迫的地方就有反抗，两人的同居生活完全延续了他们的恋爱传统：上一秒还甜得蜜里调油，下一秒就辣得一点就爆。每次吵翻后进藤都会离家出走，跑到“娘家人”伊角那里骗吃骗住，然后毫无例外地被塔矢甜言蜜语哄回来，继续不长记性地和恋人小别胜新婚。

犹记第N的平方次，当塔矢和恋人从棋盘一路对掐到床上，把进藤干到奄奄一息、又被对方咬得皮开肉绽后，一边捂住不断渗血的脖子，一边调侃累得气都喘不上来的进藤：

“呵呵，亲爱的Hikaru，既然你如此尖牙利齿，又这么喜欢咬我，下辈子干脆当我的爱猫好了。”

可惜床底间的戏言竟一语成谶——不久之后，进藤被爱情诅咒击中，竟真的变成一只尖牙利齿、傲娇火爆的小小虎斑猫。

**第五日：一只取向正常却被主人生生掰弯的猫** **(** **下** **)**

**<** **日间剧场** **>**

“喵….喵喵….【塔矢….你回来啦！】”

进藤发出惊喜交加的小小呜鸣，本能地想飞奔到塔矢脚边，磨蹭着恋人的裤腿撒娇打滚，可转念一想两人还在冷战，自己如此饥渴实在太没面子。于是纠结几秒后，进藤僵硬地收回几欲窜出的前爪，小脑袋一扭，傲娇地轻哼一声，故意对塔矢熟视无睹。

不料塔矢对进藤的表现完全不以为意，像什么都没发生过似的坐到床上，把一个刚开封的纸袋放在进藤眼前：

“Hikaru昨晚睡好了吗？我想这几天和式早餐你也吃腻了，就到你最喜欢的中华料理店，买了几样江南小吃。”

说着，塔矢打开纸袋，食物的清香立刻淹没了进藤。

猫咪的嗅觉远比人类灵敏N倍，进藤吸着小鼻子狠狠嗅了几下，立刻记起这是《舌尖上的大天朝》介绍过的鸡汁小笼包和油炸小黄鱼。而制作这种小吃的饭店远在东京都另一头，从公寓开车来回需要足足两小时。再加上店里生意火爆必须排队订餐，掐指一算，塔矢必须临晨五点就启程出发，才能现在为进藤带回这两样美食。

——所以今天一觉醒来，才会发现塔矢未像平时那样守在身边吧。

终于想清这点的进藤猛然抬头，对上塔矢苍白的脸色，愧疚和怜惜立刻如潮水般涌起，让他难过得呼吸困难簌簌发抖，几乎没有勇气上前，没心没肺地享用近在嘴边的美食。

塔矢一眼就洞穿了进藤那点小纠结，看到小虎斑猫肚子饿得咕咕乱叫、却始终不敢上前的可爱模样，主动把纸袋朝进藤再推近一点。

“呵呵，Hikaru不必操心那些有的没的，我身体完全没问题，只是有点疲惫而已。倒是Hikaru你睡了这么长时间，肚子一定饿了吧？来，尝尝你喜欢的江南小吃味道何如。”

面对如此温柔的塔矢，进藤眼角一酸，几乎当场落泪。为了掩饰激动的心情，他赶紧把小脑袋探入纸袋，大口大口咀嚼起来。

塔矢宠溺地望着进藤狼吞虎咽的吃相，轻轻将袋口撕得再大一些，方便虎斑猫把整个小脑袋都钻进去享用中华美食。进藤感动得热泪盈眶，几乎就要用喵喵语高唱“世上只有Toya好”了。

可惜肚子一旦满足，大脑也随之清醒。等进藤心满意足地打着小嗝，开始舔爪子洗脸，终于隐隐发觉哪里不对——

等等！他不是正和塔矢冷战呢吗？

双方还在僵持不下，塔矢就跑来无事献殷勤，百分之百是要迷惑他放松警惕，再逮准时机将他一举攻陷。

BAGA! 塔矢亮你的糖衣炮弹也忒容易识破了！

小爷可是只有气节的猫，怎能为嗟来之食向你卖身！！

突然想清这层道理，方才的愧疚和感激立刻烟消云散，进藤气得脖子一扬，身子一扭，只把无情的背影留给塔矢，毛绒绒的尾巴冲着对方左摇右摆，小样儿要多傲娇有多傲娇。

可惜塔矢再次看破了进藤的小心思，叹息一声无奈吐槽道：

“每次都填饱肚子才想起表现气节。我说亲爱的Hikaru，你做猫怎么和做人一个德行，对你的恋人永远‘吃干抹净提裤子走人’…….啊不对，这回是‘吃干抹净擦嘴走猫’。”

进藤听了立即炸毛，张牙舞爪地扑上去，企图阻止塔矢继续揭他老底。

塔矢轻松躲开进藤的攻击，风轻云淡地点评道：

“呵呵，既然Hikaru决心兢兢业业做只直猫，千万别头脑发热，主动和我发生肢体接触啊。”

说着就扔下石化的进藤，潇洒地起身离开。

郁闷的虎斑猫在客厅憋了整整一上午，摇着尾巴焦躁地转来转去，站起又趴下，趴下又站起，实在烦得不行了，就把伊角和谷赠送的猫抓板、假老鼠、小绒球、鸡毛掸统统叼出来，乱抓乱咬糟蹋个遍。

可客厅已被进藤搞得绒毛满地鸡毛乱飞了，向来洁癖严重的塔矢，却始终没有冷着脸出现。最终进藤不得不沮丧地面对现实——即使他折腾个天翻地覆，塔矢也不打算主动现身了。

搞明白这点的小小虎斑猫，心头突然涌起深深的失落。虽说塔矢若像往常那样跑来甜言蜜语，他一定视为阴谋诡计嗤之以鼻，但塔矢若一反常态对他不闻不问，他敏感的自尊心又感到受到严重伤害。

——做人傲娇，做猫更傲娇。

虽然一百个一千个不情愿，进藤还是不得承认，塔矢揭他老底实在各种稳准狠。

可脑袋里一浮现出塔矢的身影，进藤再次感到快被如潮的寂寞淹没了。

即使自己的确信誓旦旦要做直猫，但猫咪都是怕寂寞的生物，主动黏着主人也算正常吧。

再说他现在只是小小的幼猫，塔矢再欲求不满也拿他没办法，所以，就算他和塔矢产生身体接触，也仅仅属于宠物和主人间纯洁的感情交流，完全不会影响他正常的性取向吧。

这样一遍遍自我催眠着，进藤总算给自己找准个台阶下，认定这套歪理邪说后，马上乐颠颠地溜进对局室，找上正在独自复盘的塔矢。

塔矢瞥了瞥进藤却什么都没说，进藤刚要喵喵地表示不满，扫了一眼棋盘，马上被上面错综复杂的对攻转移了注意力。小虎斑猫蹑手蹑脚走近塔矢，在他身旁的榻榻米上端端正正地坐下，屏息凝神等待对方展开整盘棋局。

塔矢正在重排的，是上周四他对阵师兄绪方精次的天元预选赛。最后绪方以五目半落败，检讨时各位前辈一直认为，绪方在大官子阶段的计算失误，直接导致了终盘的巨大差距。

可惜向来擅长兵行险招的进藤，却在重读盘面时灵机一动，隐隐感到绪方的败象，在中盘已初见端倪——现任棋圣因求稳心切束手束脚，被小师弟多次暗中抢占先机。

变幻无穷的棋路在思维中层层展开，虎斑猫小小的脑袋如快速精密的计算机一般，电光火石间估计了多种可能走向。终于选定最佳方案后，进藤咬住塔矢的袖子，呜呜要求和对方一战。塔矢立即明白进藤的意思，微笑着收拾好棋子，随后火光四溅的对决，在一人一猫间再次拉开帷幕。

进藤和塔矢对彼此的熟悉胜过所有人，再加上他们深沉激烈的宿命羁绊，和对方对弈时总会祭出百分之二百的气势，哪怕小小的手合，也和头衔保卫战一样雷鸣电闪、烽烟弥漫。

进藤智取右下角的妙招，让塔矢全身战栗倒抽冷气，而他也于电光火石间制定出新的策略，从中腹切开对方阵地展开迅猛反击。两人以极微小的差距数度交替领先，你追我赶紧咬不放直到小官子阶段，直到体力不支的虎斑猫，再次吐着小舌头瘫倒在棋盘上。

和塔矢酣畅淋漓的厮杀让进藤心满意足，他感觉两人差距在一目半之内，而具体谁输谁赢，他累成浆糊的小脑袋早就懒得关心了。

“不用数地了，我赢了一目半。”

塔矢平静的声音在上方响起，进藤疲倦地抬起头，看到对方微笑着说：

“绪方先生这盘棋状态不稳，从序盘的布局就没占到什么便宜。进藤你能穷追猛打帮他追到这个地步，可以说虽败犹荣、让人刮目相看了。”

刚刚和宿敌完成火光四射的对局，现在又听到恋人不吝言辞的赞美，进藤一时间心花怒放，刚要本能地爬到塔矢怀里，像往常那样享受亲吻爱抚等进一步鼓励，塔矢却率先起身，微笑着向进藤道歉：

“抱歉Hikaru，我下午还要去《围棋周刊》编辑部一趟，可能会晚点回来。桌上准备了鸡肉和牛奶，Hikaru不用等我，吃完晚饭早点睡觉吧。”

然后，再次扔下目瞪口呆的进藤，干脆利落地转身离开。

**第五日：一只取向正常却被主人生生掰弯的猫（下）**

**<** **午夜剧场** **>**

进藤单纯的小脑瓜，本就弄不懂塔矢堪比迷宫的大脑回路，这次遭遇恋人刻意疏离，就更被对方搞得晕头转向、不知所措了。

塔矢愿意临晨起床、大老远排队为他买来美食，却不愿和他发生任何肢体接触；

塔矢愿意陪他对弈、与他酣畅淋漓地缠斗征战，却不愿事后给予他鼓励的拥抱。

墨发青年似乎刻意将两人关系倒回到遥远的少年时代，倒回到两人还只是对手与知己，却尚未陷入爱欲纠葛的时候。

日常生活中无微不至的照顾，围棋之路上相互扶持的同行，塔矢慷慨大度地给予少年最需要的一切，却温柔体贴地不向少年索要任何东西。

然而，塔矢的这番作为，是信守“暂时放他自由”的承诺？还是玩弄“欲擒必先故纵”的阴谋？

是真心想让进藤随心所欲享受几天正常生活，还只是想让少年耐不住寂寞主动投降？

深谙塔矢独占欲的进藤，本能地倾向于后一种可能，可塔矢这次过于淡定的表现，却又让他隐隐担忧前一种才是真相。

可是慢着——BT大魔王突然转性，愿意放他几天自由，岂不是欢天喜地的大好事？

但为啥思及这种可能性，自己不但不开心，反而会如此焦躁难安，甚至产生巨大的失落和恐惧？

难道自己就这么依恋塔矢？依恋到每时每刻都不愿失去对方的温暖，依恋到分分秒秒都甘愿被对方捆绑？而对方一旦解除控制、还他自由，他反而会惊慌失措、无力自处，甚至急于摆脱痛苦的自由，重新陷入爱欲的枷锁？

电光火石之间，进藤仿佛突然看清自己从来不愿承认、甚至从来不愿面对的潜意识，从灵魂到肉体，都要惊恐地战栗起来。

进藤就这样纠结了一下午，又惶惶不安度过了大半个晚上。挂钟上的时针一点点移动，直到半夜十一点塔矢还没有回家。

就在进藤快被焦虑逼疯时，客厅门外终于响起钥匙的轻响。进藤冲上去正要迎接归来的塔矢，对方却只是疲惫地对他点点头，就脱下外套皮鞋，拿起洗漱用品，走进了浴室。

——没事没事，塔矢今天肯定工作太累了，并非故意不理我。

这样一遍遍安慰着自己的进藤，焦躁地摇着尾巴在浴室外等了好久，待塔矢终于洗完淋浴出来，进藤刚想喵喵地蹭过去，塔矢却再次拉开距离，对进藤客气地一笑：

“抱歉Hikaru，我今天有点疲劳，想要早点休息。你也别玩得太晚，赶紧回窝睡觉吧。”

回——窝——睡——觉？？！！

轻轻浅浅四个字如平地惊雷，炸得进藤瞬间石化，只能呆呆地任塔矢和他擦身而过、走进卧室、关灯上床。

虽然塔矢并没把猫窝挪到客厅，再锁上卧室大门隔开进藤，但少年还是知道——塔矢今晚是不准备像往常那样把他抱上床，让他在自己臂弯间入睡了。

其实想想两人尚处于冷战状态，又有“避免肢体接触”的承诺挡在中间，塔矢这番做法，于情于理完全正确。

何况，体贴着进藤被困废墟的心理阴影，塔矢特意留了盏台灯，温暖柔黄的灯光，足以驱散进藤对黑暗的恐惧。

然而，为何塔矢越是对他仁至义尽、相敬如宾，他就越是失落惶恐、心如刀割？

小小虎斑猫蹲在猫窝顶端，眼泪汪汪盯着塔矢闭目安睡的身影，心中那份翻江倒海，折磨得他小小的身子都在微微发抖。

而这样纠结了大半夜，进藤也终于被迫正视内心，正视心底那由于过度的敏感和骄傲，长期不愿承认的真相——

生活上无微不至的照顾，棋盘上火花四溅的对抗，其实只是他爱上塔矢的契机，而不是他爱上塔矢的主因。进藤光爱塔矢亮，并非因为塔矢慷慨给予了他最需要的东西，而是因为给予他这些东西的是塔矢亮，是世上独一无二的、初次相遇就吸引他全部目光的、他漫长生命中最耀眼的存在。

正因如此，进藤绝不可能仅仅满足于塔矢慷慨给予的礼物，而必定贪婪又饥渴地，追求给予这些礼物的塔矢本人。

无论生活中的挚友，还是棋盘上的宿敌，进藤光想从塔矢亮那里得到的，远远超过这两种关系。

甚至仅仅柏拉图式的精神之爱，都不足以概括他对塔矢的全部渴望。

塔矢的棋、塔矢的心、塔矢的人，从精神到肉体，进藤想要得到对方的全部。

所以才会一天三次连续被对方拒绝亲近后，那么焦躁、失落、甚至惊慌失措吧。

想明白了这点，进藤再也无法自欺欺人地给自己洗脑，大言不惭地宣称自己做人做猫都取向正常，只怨塔矢处心积虑不择手段将他掰弯。

因为，不论过去或是现在，进藤光都是心甘情愿地主动沦陷。

只不过做人时，他凭借理智克制三年才向塔矢缴械投降。而变猫后，他的理智完全被本能压倒，仅仅一天就想对塔矢投怀送抱。

思及此，眼眶中兜兜转转的泪水，终于不受控制地滑落。心底的纠结矛盾仿佛把进藤生生撕成两半，一边是对塔矢无尽的渴望，一边是对爱到失去自我的屈辱和恐惧。小小的虎斑猫抖得如同筛糠，终于忍不住发出一声痛到极点的呜呜哀鸣。

“Hikaru你怎么了？天哪……你怎么哭了，还抖得这么厉害了！？”

闭目养神的塔矢听到进藤的哀鸣，吓得匆匆坐起来，三步并作两步冲到猫窝旁，刚想把进藤抱入怀中安慰，手指却在距离那双毛绒绒的尖耳朵一公分处生生停下，停滞几秒，又僵硬地收回。

“呵呵，我怎么又忘了——昨天刚承诺让你自由自在做几天直猫，在你变回人之前绝不碰你。”

塔矢淡然一笑，自嘲地低喃。

进藤一听却眼泪更凶了，冲着恋人喵呜喵呜地控诉：

“【呜呜呜塔矢你太坏了！！心里早清楚我肯定主动落入陷阱，还欲擒故纵地给挖坑等我跳！！】”

塔矢没有回答，算是暂时默认了进藤的指控。

但静默片刻，又幽幽开口说：

“无论欲擒故纵还是挖坑设埋伏，随便你用什么词指控我都无所谓。但在我而言，我的目的向来光明坦荡，对你毫无隐瞒。而我所作的一切，也只是帮进藤你认清自己的真心而已。”

“【真心吗…….】”

想起自己被爱欲和自尊生生撕裂，进藤小小的身子又开始剧烈发抖。

“是的，真心。进藤，我只问你两个问题，请你一定诚实回答。”

塔矢认真地盯着进藤，轻声问道：

“进藤，你现在最想要什么？”

这个问题让进藤全身都要烧起来了，但被逼到绝境无路可退，只好微微哽咽着、气若游丝地回答：

“【你……我想要…..塔矢你。】”

塔矢温柔似水地一笑：

“只是想要我，进藤你为什么那么痛苦呢？”

第二个问题仿佛在烈焰中吹入一股寒风，冰火交错的折磨让进藤全身都僵住了，过了很久，才恼怒又委屈地，含泪咕哝着：

“【因为爱你爱到难以自拔，会让我面子挂不住啊。】”

虽然早就料到类似的答案，但进藤过于直白的用词，还是气得塔矢咬牙切齿，勉强稳住情绪，耐着性子反问进藤：

“呵呵，你的面子挂不住？那我苦苦暗恋你三年，却被你当傻瓜似的召之即来、挥之即去，我的面子岂不早被你撕个稀烂、摔在地上、狠狠踩成渣了？”

进藤心头一紧，没料到当年自己的别扭，会对塔矢造成这么大的伤害。

“进藤，你很清楚我骨子里有多自尊、多骄傲、多要面子，我也不想否认你当年的没心没肺，让我现在都心怀怨念、难以释怀。”

塔矢停顿几秒，深深凝望着进藤的眼睛：

“可我从一开始就明白，我的面子、自尊、骄傲、甚至怨念与不甘，都永远没有我对你的爱来得重要。只要有你长伴身边，我就心满意足、别无他求了。所以亲爱的Hikaru, 我愿意为了你放下自己的全部，难道你就不能为了我，稍稍放下自己的面子吗？”

塔矢的话完全击中进藤心底最柔软的角落，可傲娇多年积习难改，他还是强撑面子嘟囔着反驳道：

“【可是我害怕, 塔矢….我害怕会爱到失去自我、彻底被你吞噬…..】”

“进藤你可以说它是‘吞噬’，但我更愿意把它定义为‘重生’。我们把残缺的自己交给对方，是为了在对方怀中重生为更完整的自己。”

塔矢俯下身，轻轻吻去进藤脸上的泪水：

“Hikaru你知道吗，我宁愿自行了断，也不愿让你的美好受到哪怕一点点减损。所以亲爱的Hikaru，你绝不会因为我们的爱情而失去自我，而只会在这份爱情中获得更美好的自我。”

寂静。

过了很久，小小的虎斑猫放声大哭起来，嗷嗷嘶鸣着扑进塔矢怀里。抓住恋人的头发，急切地舔咬着对方的脖子，最后两只小肉爪趴上塔矢的脸，毫无章法地乱亲乱蹭那两片薄唇。

“【对不起，塔矢…….对不起……这么多年都是我不好，不是没心没肺地捉弄你，就是毫无愧疚地给你找茬…….可是塔矢，看在我这么爱你，这么想要你的份上，我向你道歉，向你忏悔还不行吗…..塔矢请你原谅我，请你重新接纳我，请用你的爱永远捆着我，一分一秒也不要放开我！！】

“Hikaru你——！！！”

被进藤前所未有的热情彻底吓呆，塔矢好几秒钟都僵着身子寸步难移，触电的战栗从一人一猫相触的唇瓣噼里啪啦窜过全身，身体深处燃起熟悉的火焰，咝咝作响烧过四肢百骸。

塔矢眸色骤暗，粗重地喘息着，一把扯下还在胡乱舔咬他嘴唇的小猫咪，狠狠揉进怀里：

“进藤光你这是在玩火自焚！！即使…..即使你现在是只幼猫，我也难保控制不住自己，下一秒就做出伤害你的事！！！……”

然后，还没等怀里的幼猫惊呼挣扎，塔矢就抓住进藤柔软的小身子，一把将他扔上了床。

【作者注：以下省略人X喵激情戏3586字】

**第六日：一只因为嫉妒把主人咬成筛子的猫（上）**

进藤再次睁眼时，已是第二日正午时分。

小虎斑猫大大地打了个哈欠，把蜷成毛团儿的身子长长地伸开，从被窝中露出半个脑袋。

缕缕阳光轻挠着幼猫半透明的耳朵，将耳廓边缘的绒毛染成了灿金色。进藤本能地动动耳尖儿，半睡半醒、迷迷糊糊地伸出小肉爪，习惯性地向身旁摸去，不料这回却逮了个空——

进藤一个机灵抬起头，发现本该守在身旁的枕边人却不见去向，卧室的门咔地一声打开，塔矢端着小巧精致的托盘，微笑着向他走来：

“亲爱的Hikaru，昨晚累坏了吧。你现在身体太弱不宜吃大鱼大肉，我给你准备了一点儿牛奶麦片。来，尝尝味道怎么样。”

塔矢话音刚落，虎斑猫只觉得脸蛋噌地烧起来了，全身上下从脖子到尾尖儿，也似乎“后知后觉”地泛起隐隐的疲劳和钝痛，

虽然有皮毛遮掩面红耳赤的窘态，可那微微颤抖的小耳朵和小肉爪，还是将幼猫又羞又怕的复杂情感，完全泄漏给了近在咫尺的塔矢——

若童话中的动物法庭真的存在，那塔矢昨晚禽兽不如的恶行足以构成“猥亵幼猫”的重罪，在动物监狱里蹲上百八十年；而他自己纵容塔矢犯罪时的抛弃自尊、不知廉耻，也足以令他这辈子再没脸做人——不，是连猫都没脸做了。

似乎被巨大的羞耻击中，进藤呜呜哀鸣着向被窝深处钻去，可还没拱动几公分，就被塔矢揪住尾巴和后腿，干脆利落地拖了出来。进藤不甘心地前爪死死抓住被套，声泪俱下地控诉塔矢：

“【BAGA塔矢你懂不懂得爱惜小动物啊！？小爷被你折腾大半夜，现在全身都很累好不好？！…..呜呜呜我怎么就栽在塔矢你手里了呢，第一次在棋会所被你强X一夜，这次变成猫了竟然还被你这样又那样……塔矢亮你这个禽兽变态大恶魔，小爷我还是只未成年的幼猫啊！！！】”

“呵呵亲爱的Hikaru，对咱俩而言，物种都不是障碍了，年龄还算问题吗？”

塔矢笑盈盈地回答，一把捞起进藤绵软无力的小身子，在他的毛耳朵上印上一串缠绵的热吻：

“再说Hikaru你对我一直都是心甘情愿地认输认栽呀——否则，为何不论你做人或做猫，两次初夜都给了我这只禽兽呢？”

说完，又意犹未尽地狠狠咬了一口幼猫的耳尖。

进藤疼得惨叫连连，塔矢却没事人似地，轻捏一下猫咪的小屁股：

“好啦Hikaru别闹脾气了，等你填饱了肚子，再向我表现气节也不迟。”

于是漫长的早（午）饭便在无比诡异的气氛中过去了。

进藤趴在塔矢腿上，从对方手中的小碟里艰难地舔食牛奶麦片——刚满月的幼猫体能本来就差，昨晚又被迫消耗掉过多能量，进藤早就饿得两眼发晕四肢无力，连咀嚼的动作都十分吃力。

塔矢一手稍稍倾斜小碟，方便进藤喝掉碟底的奶汁儿，一手轻轻擦去黏在幼猫胡须上的奶滓，又温柔地轻拍进藤的脊背，安抚吞咽太急险些岔气的恋人。可和以往无数次一样，塔矢的手拍着拍着，宛如生出自主意识般，缠绵暧昧一路往下，抚上了绝对不该碰触的禁地。

触电的酥麻瞬间传遍全身，进藤眼泪汪汪地抬头怒瞪塔矢，似在控诉对方禽兽不如的恶行。

不料塔矢完全不为所动，轻柔一笑驳回了进藤的眼神抗议：

“呵呵Hikaru放心好了。你现在身子这么虚弱，我再禽兽总还有点良知，绝不会再对你做什么出格的事啦。”

不做出格的事？！那你那该天杀的左手又在干嘛？？！！

进藤愤怒的目光似乎要在塔矢身上戳个洞。

“啊啊我的左手吗？”

仿佛心灵感应一样，塔矢立刻明白了进藤的意思，满脸无辜地收回不老实的手：

“哎哎，它只是在留恋你昨夜温暖的体温，现在都舍不得离开你的身体啊。再说Hikaru你身上该碰的、不该碰的，全被我摸遍了，你到底还害羞什么啊？….准确地说，不仅有摸，而且还有…..唉唉唉进藤光你又发什么疯？！你满口尖牙非把我咬成筛子啊！！！”

可吵完了、闹完了、咬完了，一人一猫的同居生活还要照过。

毕竟小小的进藤喵得依仗主人塔矢亮提供一日三餐，而且激情一夜后，咳咳，虎斑猫和主人的亲密度，也不知不觉发生了质的飞跃。

虽说前几日做猫时他们就整天黏在一起，但依照进藤义正词严的辩解，那只是宠物猫和猫奴主人间纯洁（？）的感情交流，丝毫没有那方面的私欲和邪念。可自从“人类源氏”对“猫咪若紫”【还是雄性】痛下狠手后，塔矢跨物种跨年龄的“恋人养成计划”开始初见成效——

折腾一夜后进藤身体过于虚弱，连走路站立都略显困难，于是塔矢便全天抱着进藤，无论复盘看书收拾家务，都把猫咪恋人紧紧搂在怀里。在亲密无间的肢体接触下，小虎斑猫对主人的拥抱热吻全身爱抚越来越习惯，而塔矢也越来越得寸进尺，手指和嘴唇几乎没离开幼猫的小身子，要不是顾及着猫咪爱人还没成年，说不定会做出比昨晚更过分的事。

悠长明媚的午后，塔矢搂着进藤躺在对局室的榻榻米上晒太阳。

小虎斑猫吃饱喝足哈欠连天，小小的脑袋一点一点，几乎都要耷拉在塔矢肩上了。

“又困了？要不要回被窝睡觉。”

塔矢轻声询问，吻上进藤湿湿凉凉的小鼻子，再次确认恋人没有发烧。

塔矢温柔如丝绒的语调令进藤再次烧红了脸，小小的脑袋摇得像波浪鼓——

呸呸开玩笑，昨晚的床单被褥还没来得及洗，他才不要躺回那个淫乱的地方，被令人脸红心跳的气味再次包围。

进藤正这么胡思乱想着，书房的电脑突然传来清脆的提示音——塔矢刚才打开软体播放音乐，而每次开机都会自动启动的对话软件，显示现在有亲友想要和塔矢音频通话。

完全想不出谁会在这时候拜访，塔矢眉头微皱，抱着进藤来到电脑桌前，发现对话软件里，竟然自动跳出高永夏傲慢又嚣张的头像。

——恐怕又是个来打探自己精神失常的吧，这种居心叵测的“问候”，还是早点摆脱掉好。

无奈叹息一声，塔矢没有理会幼猫喵呜喵呜的抱怨，接受了对方音频对话的邀请。

他刚一打开窗口，音箱里立刻传来韩国国手辨识度极高的生硬日语。

“Hi塔矢君好久不见。听说进藤那小子变成了一只虎斑猫，而且做猫后死性不改，依旧沉迷拉面围棋秀策流——此事可否当真？”

高永夏话音未落，一人一猫皆是一震，完全没料到韩国泡菜逆天的直觉，竟突破重重迷雾，直达事实真相。

塔矢一时有些犯难——高永夏的猜测准到这份上，再怎么否认都已无用，但承认了事实，或许会惹来更多的麻烦。

塔矢还在左右为难之际，进藤突然挣脱他的怀抱，猛力跳上电脑桌，两只小肉爪趴住屏幕，对着网络彼端的仇敌一阵乱喵。

“【喵喵喵臭屁自大的韩国泡菜，你是在质疑小爷我的身份吗！！？？MD我就是热爱拉面喜欢秀策流，棋盘上分分钟教你重新做人的进藤本因坊！！！小爷我货真价实如假包换，不信咱两现在就杀一盘试试，让塔矢代我操作，保证不到官子就揍得你哭爹喊娘满地找牙！！！】”

高永夏自然听不懂进藤这番乱喵，但韩国围棋第一人的超高智商，再加上对“关注多年”的仇敌的全方位了解，还是让他轻易猜出了进藤的意思：

“呵呵，我才没闲工夫陪一只猫咪下棋。而且塔矢君和进藤那小子默契无比，谁知道他会不会瞒天过海，用进藤惯用的秀策流‘迷惑’我、借机看我笑话呢。”

——“迷惑”你？! 我家塔矢才没那么闲心干那事呢！！

高永夏刻意选择的暧昧用词，刺激得进藤又要当场发作，红毛泡菜却话锋一转，对塔矢提出了对局邀请：

“下个月就要和塔矢君在北京展开遭遇战了，不如现在就来一场赛前演习，不知塔矢君意向如何啊？”

塔矢眸光微闪，隐隐猜到了高永夏的阴谋：

“呵呵，高国手现在真想和我对弈吗？恐怕你的真正用意，并不在棋盘之上吧……”

可塔矢刚要回绝，气红了眼的进藤却咬住他的袖子，死缠烂打非要他接受高永夏的挑战。

“【呜呜呜竟敢质疑我真身+拒绝和我对弈！！死泡菜又欠削欠虐了！！塔矢赶快替我好好收拾他！！塔矢亮你要是敢输给高泡菜，我…..我发誓，等我变回人后——立即就和你分居！！】”

**第六日：因为嫉妒把主人咬成筛子的猫（下）**

  
在圣斗士身上连使两次相同的招数就会失效，但“分居”却是进藤光对塔矢亮屡试不爽的杀手锏。  
  
这说明了什么道理？塔矢亮不是圣斗士？呸呸，这联想也太离谱了！  
  
真相其实很简单——高冷无敌的棋坛贵公子，也有自己的阿喀琉斯之踵嘛。  
  
在“被分居”的巨大恐惧下，或者换个好听点的说法，在对进藤浓浓爱意的驱使下——塔矢不出所料爆发出疯狂的战斗力，中盘阶段就把高永夏的阵地冲个七零八落，黑子汹涌澎湃的进攻，将白子大龙狠狠撕咬开好几处缺口，高永夏苦苦支撑的棋形，仿佛不出二十步就要崩溃。  
  
然而，围观塔矢痛宰韩国泡菜的小小虎斑猫，却没有自己预想中那么欢天喜地。  
  
好吧，说完全不开心就太假了。塔矢开始占据优势时，进藤的确狠狠兴奋了一阵，亲眼目睹恋人痛扁仇敌的快感，实在来得太TM酣畅淋漓。可当塔矢的胜势越来越明显，进藤原本万里无云的心情，却被矛盾和纠结的乌云遮盖，渐渐变得阴晴不定——  
  
因为，不论正式比赛或私下对弈，进藤虽然也赢过高永夏，但每次胜利都磕磕绊绊无比艰难，从未获得像塔矢这样酣畅淋漓的完胜。  
  
也因为，三国棋坛虽高手如云，但不同高手之间，战斗气氛也不尽相同。或许由于和进藤特殊的羁绊，塔矢和少年对弈时固然也拿出了百分之二百的气势，但总有一种超越于胜负之外、纯粹的欣赏和喜悦包含其中，总是缺少和高永夏对抗时的狠厉暴烈、一剑封喉。  
  
塔矢亮和进藤光是惺惺相惜的对手，但他和高永夏，却是不共戴天的死敌。  
  
然而，塔矢亮和高永夏并没有类似SAI这种私人恩怨。塔矢在何时何地、又出于何种原因与韩国泡菜结下梁子，进藤始终一头雾水、头绪全无。  
  
每次进藤提及心中的疑问，塔矢或是故意绕开话题，或是干脆闭口不言，搞得进藤次次都抓心挠肺、欲罢不能。  
  


更糟的是，单纯的回避问题也就算了，可塔矢对战高永夏时一次胜过一次的超强爆发力，也让进藤心底生出隐隐的不满——  
  
尽管和高永夏远隔千万里距离，尽管塔矢只是聚精会神凝视着屏幕上的棋盘，但墨发爱人那似寒冰又似烈焰的凌厉目光，还是看得进藤越来越不安、越来越焦躁。  
  
让塔矢爆发出这种恐怖能量的，不是自己，而是高永夏。  
  
和塔矢之间存在不为人知的秘密的，不是自己，还是高永夏。  
  
而此时此刻，让塔矢用深邃锋利的目光深深凝视的，不是自己，依旧是高永夏。  
  
距离发条橙提及的最后期限只剩不到48小时，如果奉命拯救他的果冻兔还不出现，他进藤光是不是这辈子就再也变不成人，再也不能回归棋坛，也再也无力充当塔矢的对手了？！  
  
思及这一点的进藤突然被巨大的恐惧淹没，想要呜呜蹭过去寻求塔矢的温暖，小肉爪却在趴到塔矢衣袖时硬生生地停下。  
  
是啊……SAI曾对他说，世上没有任何东西，值得为之去玷污一盘棋。  
  
所以，他绝不能以任何理由打扰塔矢对局——何况是“心情不佳”，这种小女生才会使用的撒娇借口。  
  
进藤黯然收回爪子，深深看了一眼依旧沉迷在对局中的塔矢，便失落地转身离开了。  
  
塔矢早已胜券在握，高永夏不到小官子必然投降，但进藤已无心欣赏胜利者扫荡战场，小小虎斑猫拖着依旧疲劳酸痛的身子，艰难地爬上书柜顶端，爬回变猫后他每次和塔矢拌嘴赌气，都会藏起来舔舐伤口、平复心情的小窝。

  
  


不到五分钟工夫，高永夏就向塔矢投子认负。当塔矢长舒一口气关闭对局网页时，对话软件立刻跳出一个窗口，高泡菜傲慢的声音也再次响起：  
  
“感谢塔矢君愿意与我倾力对战，我现在终于可以确定——那只虎斑猫就是货真价实的进藤光了。呵呵，塔矢君今天在棋盘上见神杀神的气势，恐怕又是被进藤那小子的分居威胁逼出来的吧？”  
  
虽然相隔老远，灵敏的猫耳还是精准捕捉到泡菜的调侃，进藤身子一震，像被打懵了似的两眼发直，塔矢则冷笑一声，直接回敬了高永夏：  
  
“呵呵，总是借助和我对弈来打探进藤的近况，不知高国手多年来对‘我家’恋人的密切关注，该算持之以恒呢，还是该算死缠烂打呢。”  
  
“哪里哪里，塔矢君过誉了。”

高永夏大言不惭地顶了回去：  
  
“‘密切关注’这种事嘛，一个巴掌是拍不响的——既然‘你家’恋人多年如一日追着‘我’不放，我自然要礼尚往来，对他报以‘热情回应’呀。”  
  
塔矢听了脸色骤变，但还没等他反击，高永夏再次投下一颗炸弹：  
  
“话说进藤光现在还是只幼猫，还望塔矢君怜香惜玉、手下留情。啊，不过如果塔矢君已经出手，刚才那话就当我没说好了。最后请代我问候你家虎斑猫，祝他早日重返人类社会——毕竟要是一辈子都变不回人，还怎么胜任塔矢君的对手兼恋人呀。”  
  
说完，韩国泡菜就潇洒地关闭了对话窗口。  
  


塔矢僵硬着肩膀，放在桌上的手握紧又松开。连续深吸几口气，待情绪终于平复，才微笑着回头寻找进藤。  
  
  


“Hikaru你怎么了？你为什么又窜到那么高的地方了？”  
  
看到书柜顶端蜷缩成毛团儿的爱人，塔矢微微一惊，立刻爬到旁边的沙发上，想连拖带拽把进藤抱下来。  
  
“【BAGA！！塔矢你走开！！让我一个人安静会儿！！】”  
  
高永夏最后阴阳怪气的祝福刺激得进藤头晕脑胀，但此刻情绪无比低沉的他，根本无法从一团乱麻中理出头绪。  
  
“呵呵Hikaru你又在乱吃飞醋了。我和高永夏之间，只是有点儿私人恩怨而已。”  
  
再次一眼看穿进藤那点小心思，塔矢踩在沙发扶手上，伸手轻轻抚慰进藤。  
  
“【哼哼只是私人恩怨吗？！那塔矢你怎么一直藏着掖着不愿向我坦白？！你和高永夏之间那档子事，就有那么不可告人吗？！】”  
  
进藤恼羞成怒地冲着塔矢大吼。  
  
“哪有什么不可告人的！？只是…..如果对进藤你坦白的话，我的面子会摔个稀碎啊。”  
  
一向淡定的冰原贵公子竟然万年难遇地露出窘态，进藤惊得猫眼都瞪圆了，可塔矢伸手抓他时，再次猛然挣扎起来：  
  
“【BAGA塔矢亮你放开我！！你一天不坦白和高泡菜那点儿秘密，小爷我就一天不搭理你！！】”  
  
“进藤光你闹够了没有！！？？我的耐心也是有限的，别怪我逼急了对你来硬的！！！”  
  
塔矢也被进藤莫名其妙的反抗激怒了，扯住幼猫的两只后爪就往外拉，动作粗暴又冷酷，让进藤瞬间想起昨晚的惨痛遭遇。  
  
对我来硬的？！  
  
呵呵也对啊，反正小爷现在就是只毫无反抗能力的幼猫，任塔矢亮你揉扁搓圆肆意欺凌，你当然可以对我想怎么来就怎么来了！！  
  
悲愤的情绪突然涌上心头，进藤发癫发狂般狠狠咬上塔矢左手拇指食指间的弧口，又趁着塔矢因疼痛分神的瞬间，一跃窜出对方的掌控，然后在恋人的惊呼声中，重重坠落在地板上。

完了，这回真是连猫都没脸做了。  
  
进藤四脚朝天、脊背着地时昏昏沉沉地想——连用尾巴调节平衡，用脚垫增大缓冲都不会，这几天的猫，真是白做了。  
  
这样沮丧地想着，小小[虎斑猫](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E8%99%8E%E6%96%91%E7%8C%AB&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)强忍全身剧痛想要向前挪动，却发现后腿失去知觉般绵软无力。  
  
“Hikaru——！！”  
  
塔矢惊恐地唤着他的名字，三步两步冲过来，抱起幼猫绵软的小身子。  
  
进藤勉强抬起眼，看到自己满身赤红，吓得瞳孔骤然放大——  
  
KAO！！我还是不是猫啊？！  
才两米高度，不至于摔出一身血吧？  
等等，我身上并没有外伤啊，那么这些血是谁的——  
  
进藤蓦然抬头，只见塔矢左手弧口处，暗红滚烫的鲜血，正如细密的泉水般汩汩喷出。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
虽然早被塔矢警告过不要乱抓乱咬，但直到亲自下嘴，进藤才体会到猫牙到底有多锋利。

[猫科动物](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E7%8C%AB%E7%A7%91%E5%8A%A8%E7%89%A9&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)是 食肉猛兽中的王者，人类的皮肤在尖如手术刀的猫牙面前，就像纸片那样单薄脆弱、不堪一击。刚才进藤无意间落下几嘴，塔矢拇指和食指间那薄薄一层皮立刻血如 泉涌，用棉棒使劲儿压都压不住，最后塔矢不得不采取急救措施，以层层绷带缠上小臂、控制血压，这才止住不断喷溅的鲜血。  
  
进藤早被恋人鲜血淋漓的样子吓傻了，待塔矢另一只手吃力地包好伤口，又用毛巾擦净幼猫身上的血迹，才慢慢缓过神来，怯生生地任塔矢检查他的两只后爪。  
  
“Hikaru你的后腿现在还不能走路吗？”  
  
见进藤犹犹豫豫地点点头，塔矢神色瞬间变得阴郁：  
  
“千万别是脊椎摔坏了……Hikaru，我必须现在就带你去趟医院。”  
  
  
  
  
进藤头晕脑胀趴在塔矢腿上，盯着窗外的景色发呆——短短几小时内突发事件一桩接着一桩，快到他几乎没时间反应：仿佛上一秒他还因为[高永夏](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E9%AB%98%E6%B0%B8%E5%A4%8F&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)和塔矢赌气，下一秒他就把塔矢的手咬成筛子，自己也从书柜坠落摔断了腿。  
  
不，脊椎受损可比摔断腿严重多了。  
  
若真像塔矢担心的那样，他恐怕会[下身](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E4%B8%8B%E8%BA%AB&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)瘫痪，无论做猫或者做人，[下半辈子](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E4%B8%8B%E5%8D%8A%E8%BE%88%E5%AD%90&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)都只能躺在床上了。  
  
一想起这种可能，进藤觉得阵阵寒意漫过四肢百骸，全身绒毛都忍不住簌簌战栗。  
  
就在他快被恐惧吞没时，塔矢的左手突然覆上他的小脑门，一遍遍轻柔抚摸着他的额头。  
  
“别担心Hikaru，最坏的情况未必会发生。而且即使你真的不能走路了，我也会永远[陪在你身边](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E9%99%AA%E5%9C%A8%E4%BD%A0%E8%BA%AB%E8%BE%B9&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)，好好照顾你一辈子的。”  
  
由于必须专心开车，塔矢的目光一刻不能离开前方路面，后视镜的水平视域，也覆盖不到趴在他膝上的小小[虎斑猫](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E8%99%8E%E6%96%91%E7%8C%AB&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)。但多年的亲密和默契，早已让塔矢不用看，也不用听，仅仅凭借层层衣料后的轻浅碰触，就能瞬间读懂进藤的心绪起伏。  
  
塔矢抚摸幼猫皮毛的手掌宽大而有力，弧口处的纱布渗出星星点点的血迹，而纱布背后飘出的淡淡血味，让进藤难过得眼泪都要滴下来了。  
  
像是贪恋塔矢掌心的温暖似的，幼猫呜呜低鸣着，小脑袋整个伏在塔矢手掌下，湿润的眼睛紧紧贴住恋人的肌肤，瑟瑟发抖的小身子，也一拱一拱钻入塔矢的风衣，仿佛要从对方身上汲取勇气和力量。  
  
这是进藤化身为猫后，两人遭遇的最绝望最黑暗的时刻，但也是少年这么多年来，和塔矢心灵最贴近、情感最亲密的时刻。  
  


被诅咒惩罚的自己肯定是不幸的，但少年却在诸多不幸中，发现了自己最大的幸运——  
  
因为，不论他还能不能恢复原形，不论前方有何种厄运等待着他，世上总有一个男人，发誓不弃不离、永远陪伴在他身边。

好在一人一猫辛苦营建的心理准备，到达医院后都没派上用场。  
  
宠物医院的医生给进藤拍过CT，确认幼猫脊椎完好无损，只是后腿[肌肉拉伤](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E8%82%8C%E8%82%89%E6%8B%89%E4%BC%A4&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)，再加上植物神经遭受撞击后出现短暂麻痹而已——这就像人类颈部被手刀击中会陷入昏厥，但过一阵子就会自动复苏一样。  
  
另外根据医生的说法，[虎斑猫](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E8%99%8E%E6%96%91%E7%8C%AB&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)活泼外向火爆冲动，既是猫中的王牌猎手，也是让主人头疼不已的小顽童。幼年虎斑猫咬伤、抓伤主人的事件，他们宠物医院平均一年要处理好几起。  
  
说到这里，医生还半开玩笑地询问塔矢，要不要趁Hikaru还没到发情期，赶紧给他做阉割手术，否则性成熟后的小虎斑脾气会更暴躁，三更半夜乱抓乱叫，吵得主人根本无法入睡。  
  
原本正常的医学建议，却让早已不正常的一人一猫瞬间僵硬。塔矢苦笑着谢绝了医生的好意，进藤则气得浑身发抖，恨不得今天第二次痛下杀手，把对他毛手毛脚的白大褂咬成筛子。  
  
由于幼猫别扭的反抗，[全身检查](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E5%85%A8%E8%BA%AB%E6%A3%80%E6%9F%A5&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)折腾了好久才结束。医生给进藤开了简单的跌打损伤药，嘀嘀咕咕抱怨了几句——“没见过这么笨的猫，竟然两米高度都会扭到腿”，便开始语重心长关心起塔矢左手的咬伤。  
  
宠物医院近日不时遇到被恶犬咬伤的病人，医生详细询问了塔矢的伤情，自然而然绕到一人一猫是否注射过疫苗的问题。  
  
可惜这位孤陋寡闻到宛若来自火星的医生，恐怕是放眼整个日本，唯一不知道塔矢名人精神失常的人，他听完塔矢从[地震废墟](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E5%9C%B0%E9%9C%87%E5%BA%9F%E5%A2%9F&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)中救出[虎斑猫](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E8%99%8E%E6%96%91%E7%8C%AB&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)的经历，立刻脸色一沉，义正词严地教导塔矢：  
  
“名 人先生，虽然您的Hikaru看起来很干净，但他毕竟是外面捡来的野猫，难保不会被其他猫狗咬伤，从而携带上什么病毒或细菌。何况震区空气水源都受到严重 污染，那里的野猫群最容易爆发各种传染病。所以，我建议您和Hikaru现在立刻注射狂犬疫苗，然后我们会为Hikaru进行全面的血液检查，如果发现他 不幸染上猫瘟，医院也好有时间尽早处理…….”  
  
“谢谢大夫您的建议。但我确信Hikaru绝没有被其他猫狗咬伤，我们也根本不需要注射任何疫苗。”  
  
塔矢彬彬有礼却不容反驳地回答医生，略一停顿，有些犹豫的问道：  
  
“不过，您说的猫瘟是很严重的传染病吗？还有‘染上猫瘟必须尽早处理’是什么意思？说实话，我担心Hikaru年龄太小，无法承受注射大量抗生素的治疗方案…..”  
  
“咳咳，名人先生您太高估我们了。现代兽医学根本没有强悍到——仅用几瓶抗生素就能完全征服猫瘟。”  
  


医生微笑着摇摇头，向塔矢耐心解释说：  
  
“猫瘟是一种恶性传染病，刚满月的幼[猫又](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E7%8C%AB%E5%8F%88&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)无法大剂量用药，感染后的死亡率高达95%以上。所以，如果Hikaru真的在震区染上猫瘟，我建议您也不必给他治疗了，还是直接把Hikaru交给医院，让我们为他执行安乐死，防止他传染给其他猫吧。”  
  
一片寂静。  
  
可怜的医生只觉得小小的诊室内温度骤降、[阴风阵阵](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E9%98%B4%E9%A3%8E%E9%98%B5%E9%98%B5&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)，塔矢名人盯住他的眼神，宛若要把他五马分尸大卸八块再千刀万剐——反正最后是杀得渣都不剩。  
  
塔矢紧紧搂住进藤瑟瑟发抖的小身子，苍白的俊脸宛若凝结了一层冰霜：  
  
“呵呵，血液检查就免了吧。我相信Hikaru非常干净，根本不需要这类检查。而且他平时最怕打针，我也不忍心看他被你们扎针抽血…….”  
  
“唉，名人先生您实在乐观过头了。”  
  
医生无奈地摇摇头，打断了塔矢的话：  
  
“来到我们这儿的每位猫主，都坚称捡来的野猫绝对健康。但血液抽查的结果，却是每逢高发季节，每十只里就有一只已携带猫瘟病毒，只是处在潜伏期尚未爆发而已。如果您的Hikaru在[地震废墟](http://www.baidu.com/s?wd=%E5%9C%B0%E9%9C%87%E5%BA%9F%E5%A2%9F&ie=gbk&tn=SE_hldp00990_u6vqbx10)下喝了脏水、吃了脏东西，那染病的几率就更大了……”  
  
“够了——！！！”  
  
塔矢再也无法忍耐，面色铁青打断了医生的话，抱起进藤就朝门口走去。  
  


走到门口他又突然停下，回过头，对目瞪口呆的医生凛然一笑：  
  
“谢谢大夫的好意，今天真是麻烦您了——但不论我的Hikaru情况如何，无论他身体健康还是已经染病，我都绝不会把他交给你们处置！！！”  
  
  
  


**第七日：一只跟主人参加花火大会、合吃苹果糖、在满天花火下** **KISS** **的猫（上）**

  
重新坐回轿车后，压抑的气氛弥漫在一人一猫中间。  
  
进藤瑟瑟发抖着在塔矢腿上蜷成一团，老老实实地一动都不敢动。  
  
塔矢薄唇抿成了一条线，双手紧紧攥住方向盘，过了许久，用低沉沙哑的声音问道：

“呵呵，进藤棋士为何如此害怕？难道你真像那位江湖郎中猜测的——在地震废墟下喝了脏水、还吃了脏东西？”  
  
“【嗯，没错…..可是塔矢对不起！！请你一定要原谅我！！我当时实在太渴了，不喝水一定会活活渴死，根本坚持不到你来救我啊！！】”  
  
进藤委委屈屈地拼命为自己辩解，塔矢气得猛吸一口气，骨节泛白的手指，似乎都要把方向盘捏碎了。  
  
“【那…..那现在怎么办？塔矢准备逼我去做血液检查吗？】”  
  
看到恋人阴郁的表情，进藤战战兢兢地问。  
  
“不，现在担心那些还为时过早。”  
  
塔矢斩钉截铁地回答。  
随后，就像棋盘上的无数次对战那样，一针见血、直切要害：  
  
“我们现在的当务之急，是在最后期限前赶紧让你恢复成人！！这样才能一劳永逸地免除做猫时那堆危险和疾病！！”  
  
说着，塔矢微微伏身，专注地盯着虎斑猫的眼睛：  
  
“为此，还请Hikaru立即告诉我发条橙的联系方式，我必须和那个女人单独谈谈！！”

说实话，进藤变猫后的生活早乱成了底朝天，每天唯一的期盼，就是拯救自己的果冻兔早点出现。至于当初在网上不打不相识、最后又反被其陷害的发条橙，进藤又 不是自虐狂，自然发扬阿Q精神，能少想就少想。只是这次塔矢义正词严地提出要和发条橙正式谈判，进藤才心不甘情不愿地，为恋人找出网络棋站的ID和密码。  
  
据说自进藤变猫之日起，发条橙就从平时出没的亮光论坛突然失踪，任凭掉进坑里的读者咒骂祈求都绝不现身。进藤根本没把握塔矢能在茫茫网络中找到这名小女巫，只知道恋人在电脑前忙到临晨四点，才顶着苍白的脸和浓重的黑眼圈回到卧室。  
  
“【联系到发条橙了？】”  
  
进藤从被窝里探出小脑袋，昏昏欲睡地问。

“嗯。她每天还在那个亮光论坛闲逛，只是隐藏了登录状态而已。”  
  
“【真的吗！！那塔矢你给她发私信了吗？！她是怎么回信的？？】”  
  
进藤噌地钻出被窝，两眼发亮宛如看到了黎明的曙光。  
  
可塔矢依旧神色阴郁，静默几秒，咬牙切齿地回答：  
  
“发条橙说果冻兔到平行世界采风了，不知道猴年马月才能回来。”  
  
“【那个混帐女巫！！自己搞出的烂摊子没法收拾，准备不负责任地拍屁股走人吗？！】”  
  
进藤听了立即炸毛，揪住塔矢的领子一顿乱喵：  
  
“【不行，塔矢你千万别轻易放过那女人！！你有没有追问发条橙——既然她有本事把我变成猫，那肯定也有本事把我变回人！！  
  
发条橙是脑残亮命，塔矢你对她和颜悦色一点，多贿赂她点好处，发条橙铁定被你迷得晕头转向，心甘情愿答应你任何要求！！什么你的签名啦、玉照啦、穿过的衬衣、戴过的领带、甚至拥抱一个香吻一枚——只要塔矢你别失身给发条橙，怎么讨好那女人，小爷我都允许……】”  
  
“进藤，你认为这些下三滥的招数我没使过吗？”  
  
塔矢苦笑连连扶额叹息，挣扎片刻，决定对恋人坦白实情：  
  
“我 一开始就费尽心机、不择手段地贿赂发条橙，开出的价码甚至比你提的还无耻——我不仅把全套内衣内裤都许给她了，还赌咒发誓每天早中晚各一次，准时准点给她 请安，为她端茶倒水、垂肩揉背、甚至管她叫干妈。可惜搞到最后我才发现，那女人根本没有我要的东西，再怎么贿赂她也是白搭…..”  
  
“【神马！！？？塔矢你把啥啥啥许给发条橙了？？还准备叫她啥啥啥？？】”  
  
进藤急得团团乱转，仿佛恋人下一秒就要失身。  
  
“咳咳，进藤你又听错重点了。”  
  
塔矢尴尬地轻咳两声，万般无奈地纠正道：  
  
“发条橙即使有心，也根本无力帮你——因为‘人猫转化’的魔法分为两部分，她技艺不精只能把人变为猫，只有果冻兔手中，才掌握着把猫变成人的另一半魔法。”  
  
啊啊啊绕了一大圈，我们还得指望根本不见踪影的果冻兔吗？？！！  
小爷我上辈子造了什么孽，竟然栽在这些半吊子女巫手里了！！！  
  
进藤仰天悲鸣一声，两眼一翻，直接气晕了过去。

可无论进藤如何愤怒、如何恐惧，最后期限前的十二小时，还是如期降临了。  
  
进藤觉得自己就像即将承受无期徒刑的犯人，早已预见未来漫长无边的苦难，只等最后宣判的屠刀按时落下而已。  
  
猫 咪小小的身体如同一座血肉筑成的监狱，无门、无窗、也无路可逃，一旦被关入这暗无天日的监狱，进藤就将失去自己作为人类的一切：与塔矢在围棋之路上相互扶 持携手同行，继承佐为遗愿实现神之一手，守护喜爱的亲友并结交更多的朋友，以及最重要的——享受精彩纷呈的漫漫人生路。  
  
是的，一旦被圈死在虎斑猫的小身体里，进藤失去的不仅仅是围棋、对手、亲友，更是人类拥有的整整几十年光阴。  
  
猫咪的寿命极限只有短短十八年，期间还可能因疾病灾祸等诸多危险暴毙身亡。  
  
进藤没有勇气想象，自己短短十几年后就一命呜呼，更没有勇气想象，失去自己后的塔矢，如何独自走完剩下的孤独岁月。  
  
其实说到底，进藤最大的恐惧，并非提前降临的死亡本身，而是不得不与塔矢过早地生离死别。  
  
而两人向来心有灵犀，进藤深入骨髓的恐惧，塔矢一定也感同身受。  
  
然而，墨发青年并未如进藤预想得那般绝望，当距离最后期限只有十二小时，塔矢竟开车带着进藤来到乡下老宅，说要带他参加附近小镇的花火大会。

“呵呵，Hikaru，你变猫后就不看日历了吗？今天可是七夕情人节啊。”  
  
塔矢抱着进藤走入老宅的庭院，向不明所以的虎斑猫耐心解释道：  
  
“其实，自从十五岁我确定对你的心意起，就一直希望和你在七夕夜一起观看花火大会，然后在灿烂的烟花下向你表白。然而由于各路电灯泡轮番上阵，我和你的二人约会年年都未能成功。”

“【噗～～没想到塔矢你还蛮有浪漫细胞啊！不过哪来的电灯泡，都包括哪些人啊？！】”  
  
进藤心头一动，被塔矢少有的埋怨语气逗笑了，尖耳朵一摆一摆，惊喜又好奇地等待塔矢的下文。  
  
“呵呵，第一年七夕的电灯泡是你院生时代的好友。和谷伊角本田阿福他们在会场上发现我俩后，非拽着你请客吃饭打电玩，搞得我整晚都没机会和你独处；  
  
第二年七夕的电灯泡是我父母。妈妈突然抽风，硬拉着爸爸去重温‘初恋往事’，老两口在花火大会中一路尾随我们，逼迫我们忙前忙后买这买那，自己却坐在竹桥上调情秀恩爱；  
  
第三年七夕的电灯泡是高永夏。他打着‘招待国际友人’的名目，死缠烂打非要你带他体验日本民俗。你一整晚都忙着和高永夏斗嘴置气，根本没工夫搭理我；  
  
第四年七夕的电灯泡是藤崎明。好吧，这也是我最怨恨的电灯泡。因为她不仅破坏了我向你告白的机会，还抢先一步向你告白，在漫天烟花下主动吻了你——那根本是我日思夜想却从未实现的夙愿好不好！！”  
  
听了塔矢每年花火大会的悲惨经历，进藤忍不住爆笑的同时，突然为自己当年的没心没肺产生了深深的负罪感：  
  
“【嘿嘿～～那第五年七夕呢？塔矢你告白成功了吗？啊不对——那时我们已经开始交往，你根本不必告白了啊！！】”  
  
“是的，的确没有第五次了。因为第四年七夕的四个月后，我十八岁成人礼当天，就爬到东京电视台塔尖，向进藤你告白成功了。”  
  
喂喂，那才不是告白成功！！根本是威胁成功了好不好？！  
  
进藤心里止不住疯狂吐槽，面子上却不忍继续刺激塔矢，虎斑猫纠结几秒，小心翼翼地追问说：  
  
“【所以塔矢，你这次带我来参加花火大会，是准备医治少年时的心理创伤喽？】”  
  
“呵呵Hikaru你用词真粗鲁，不过大致就是那意思了。而且不仅是弥补少年时的遗憾。我们正式成为恋人后，每年也因为各种比赛错过共度七夕的机会。这次一起观看花火大会，算是把失去的美好一并补足吧。”

——把失去的美好一并补足吗？  
  
进藤正为塔矢的话失神，就被对方抱进和室，在一个古色古香的衣橱前停下。  
  
“亲爱的Hikaru，我为今晚的二人约会精心准备了很久——来，看看衣橱里有什么惊喜。”  
  
说着，便麻利地打开了柜门。  
  
进藤倒抽一口冷气，被里面华丽炫目的美彻底惊呆了。

  
原 来塔矢准备了一黑一白两身和式浴衣。黑色浴衣类似古代贵族武士的和服，宽大的袖摆上以靛蓝和翠绿的双色丝线，绣成松、柏、竹的精美图案，又在正中系以金线 编成的腰带。白色浴衣则类似少女出嫁时穿的“白无垢”，具有外罩薄纱、内含丝绸的双层结构，纯净如雪光润如水的面料上，无数银色丝线勾勒出繁茂盛开的八重 樱图案。  
  
深黑浴衣的气质高傲、内敛、而又凌烈，纯白浴衣的气质则绚丽、纯美、而又烂漫，它们的气场搭配得如此和谐完美，让进藤瞬间想起即将穿上这两套浴衣的塔矢和他本人。  
  
“【嘛，这两套浴衣怎么这么像婚礼和服啊？？！！塔矢亮你绝对是故意的！！！】”  
  
突然浮现的画面让进藤满脸通红，只好以粗声粗气的抱怨掩饰内心的羞涩。  
  
“呵呵，故意又怎么样？我早就打算和进藤你来一场神前式婚礼了。”  
  
塔矢捧起进藤的小爪子，在上面落下一串温柔的轻吻：  
  
“而且既然决定做，就干脆做足全套。我今晚还准备带进藤你祭拜神社，祈求神灵和祖先的祝福，保佑我们相亲相爱一生同行呢。”  
  
“【可…..可是我现在就是只幼猫，根本没法穿塔矢你准备的浴衣啊。】”  
  
进藤失落地垂下小脑袋，眼角忍不住微微发酸。  
  
“这还不简单？我会先带着你那套浴衣。既然果冻兔随时可能出现把你变回人，我就随时准备为你穿上‘白无垢’好了。”  
  
塔矢不以为意地一笑。  
  
“可如果——果冻兔始终没出现怎么办？”  
  
进藤纠结半晌，终于问出了心底最恐惧的问题。  
  
“进藤，不到最后时刻，我们绝对不能放弃信心。我相信果冻兔一定会准时出现，把你变回人的。”  
  
塔矢平静地回答，静默几秒，深深凝视着进藤的眼睛：  
  
“而且，万一果冻兔未能按时出现，也不会影响我们相伴一生、永不分离。因为，我昨晚已和发条橙达成协议，做成了一桩对我而言稳赚不赔的买卖。”  
  


**第七日：一只跟主人参加花火大会、合吃苹果糖、在满天花火下** **KISS** **的猫（下）**

不论在棋盘上还是在生活中，棋坛贵公子总是运筹帷幄、步步为营，从来不打没有准备的仗。

若果冻兔按时出现将进藤变回人，是塔矢亮心中的最优方案Plan A, 那么万一果冻兔未能出现，就会自行启动的保底计划的Plan B又是什么呢？

换句话说，塔矢和发条橙之间稳赚不赔的交易，究竟包含什么内容呢？

可无论进藤如何死缠烂打，塔矢的嘴关得比蚌壳还严，最后虎斑猫只得悻悻放弃追问，和塔矢一起驱车赶往附近小镇的花火大会。

塔矢和进藤来到现场时，宽阔的观景台上早已人头攒动熙熙攘攘。少男少女们身穿清新俏丽的和式浴衣，在约会对象的陪伴下，嬉笑打闹着从密集的小摊间鱼贯而过。塔矢抱着虎斑猫走入人群时，身旁爆发出几声零星的惊呼。但多亏天色已晚光线渐暗，大家的注意力也多集中在路边摊上，没谁无聊到跑来骚扰塔矢。

小小的进藤喵趴在塔矢胸前，前爪趴住恋人的浴衣领子，兴奋不已地左顾右盼。虽然七夕火花大会他年年不落都会观看，但变猫后还是第一次参与这场夏夜盛典。而且由于体型急剧缩水，周围的景色变得格外壮丽。这种放大效果放在别的景致上，顶多勾起进藤的好奇心，但放在他最爱的关西美食章鱼烧上，勾起的就不仅仅是好奇那么简单了。

只见面前的摊位上，一排排比幼猫前爪还大的章鱼丸，在烧红的铁板上发出滋滋脆响。几滴油汁儿从金黄酥皮汩汩冒出，又顺着圆润的表面流下。虎斑猫急速抽动几下小鼻子，瞳孔放大呼吸加速，粉红小嘴一张一阖，小肉舌在唇边舔来舔去，似在享受幻想中的极品美味。

进藤做人时就从不掩饰对美食的热爱，做猫后更是抛弃一切矜持，要不是塔矢牢牢扣住他扭动的身子，小虎斑几乎要扑到摊上直接叼走章鱼丸了——也不管这会不会酿成“铁板烤猫”的悲剧。

尽管塔矢向来以“不卫生”为由严禁进藤吃路边摊，可怀中的幼猫实在太过执着，不断喵呜喵呜向塔矢或哀求或示威。最后塔矢实在不忍直视恋人眼泪汪汪、楚楚可怜的神情，叹息一声抱着他来到小吃摊前。

“老板，来两个章鱼丸。要海鲜酱、甜味酱、沙拉酱、辣椒酱。再加两根牙签，谢谢。”

“哈哈只买两个丸子却要四种酱，先生的口味好精致！等等……您确定只要两个章鱼丸？像您这个年龄的小伙子，两个肯定不够吃啊，起码再买上四、五个吧。”

“不，我不是自己吃。”

“哦？原来您是买给女朋友，哎哎她在减肥吗～～”

“女朋友？减肥？这个说法…..似乎也不太准确。应该是……买给猫咪小男友吃的吧。”

“！！！！！”

“…………………..”

“等等您是塔矢名人吗？！那您怀中的小虎斑一定是大名鼎鼎的进藤本因坊了！！啊啊啊太荣幸啦我可是亮光CP后援团资深元老啊，那啥那啥…….能不能向你们要份合照签名？？啊啊没事进藤本因坊若不方便签名，给我按个梅花小爪印也成……..等等！！！塔矢名人您别跑啊！！！”

摊主兴奋的惊呼在人群中引发了小小的骚动，塔矢只得一手抱着进藤一手提着食袋匆匆逃离现场。一人一猫最终跑到观景台最远端，在一处僻静的角落气喘吁吁地坐下。

“【白痴塔矢都赖你说漏嘴！！小爷我本来还想多来点儿吃的呢！！】”

“嗯嗯，这次的确是我不对。刚才掏钱时有点走神，把心里话全说出来了。”

“【心里话？！BAGA谁是你猫咪男友！！？？】”

“呵呵，亲爱的进藤本因坊，难道事实不是如此吗？而且，就算你以前是直猫，前天晚上和我睡过后也变弯了….啊啊啊Hikaru嘴下留情！！我左手还缠着绷带呢，你这节奏要把我右手也咬成筛子吗？？！！”

“【哼哼哼…..那不许说我是你猫咪男友了！！】”

“遵命，我最亲爱的Hikaru。不过或许今晚零点过后，我反而会成为你的猫咪男友呢….”

“【等等塔矢你什么意思？！】”

“没什么意思。来，Hikaru，尝尝你最喜欢的关西小吃！”

于是，深蓝的夜空和灿烂的星河下，一人一猫坐在宽阔的天台边，一边享受清凉的晚风，一边品尝鲜美的大阪章鱼烧。说是一人一猫，其实只有小小虎斑猫在大快朵颐，他的主人则在一旁忙前忙后，殷勤地伺候自家宠物。

塔矢用牙签把每个章鱼丸平均分成四等份，再在每份上分别涂上海鲜酱、甜味酱、沙拉酱、辣椒酱，最后用纸巾恭恭敬敬捧到进藤面前。进藤对塔矢的服务向来毫不客气，连声谢谢都懒得道，便将小脑袋深深埋进塔矢手掌，大口大口咀嚼起最喜爱的夏日美食。

塔矢温柔凝视着吃得狼吞虎咽的幼猫，伸出手指，轻轻擦去猫咪胡须唇角的酱汁儿，再把手指放入口中，吮咬舔舐自己的指尖。

进藤立即意识到塔矢暗搓搓的挑逗动作，火冒三丈抬头怒瞪恋人，塔矢却无辜地表示，他只是帮进藤擦掉脸上的酱汁而已，当然，如果进藤不允许他用手指，他直接用舌头帮进藤擦嘴也行——然后不出所料地，猫奴塔矢亮先生，今晚第二次险些被爱猫进藤喵咬成筛子。

终于吃完晚餐，进藤幸福地打个小嗝儿，一边舔爪子洗脸，一边指挥塔矢继续带他逛夜市买零食。猫咪进藤喵和他人类本尊一样，个头虽然娇小，胃口却好得惊人。两只章鱼丸十分钟内就被进藤消化干净，作为饭后甜点，虎斑猫又陆陆续续点了棉花糖、苹果糖、和果子、冰淇淋。

介于这些美食没有特供猫咪的袖珍版，进藤不得不屈尊俯就和塔矢一起分享，而塔矢每次都居心叵测专找进藤咬过的位置下嘴，以“分享食物”之名，行“间接接吻”之实。享用棉花糖时，开心过度的进藤整个身子都钻进巨大的棉花团子，再钻出来时皮毛上沾满甜腻的银絮，于是塔矢立即以“手指弄不干净”为借口，不顾进藤的尖叫挣扎，用嘴唇和舌头为他“清理”全身棉絮。

等一人一猫终于吃够了、闹够了、亲够了、也舔够了，虎斑猫的肚子已经撑得像个毛绒绒的小皮球，毛发间飘荡着砂糖蜂蜜的诱人气息，全身上下也印满了塔矢的唇印、咬痕、和口水。进藤昨天拉伤了后腿肌肉，走路原本就一瘸一拐，现在吃饱又喝足，更是沉得连步子都挪不动了，于是只能老老实实被塔矢抱回观景台正中，挤到人群中等待第一簇烟花在头顶盛开。

然而，不该出现的意外，却在本应最美好浪漫的的瞬间突然降临。

正当第一簇金色雏菊在夜空中华丽绽放时，兴奋的人群突然爆发出一阵骚动，塔矢身后的少年无意间推了他一把，塔矢重心不稳身子一倾，进藤便从他臂弯间滑落下来，重重坠落地在地上，又不幸被旁边的人踢了两脚，惨叫着滚向人群深处。

“Hikaru——！！！”

塔矢面色煞白地嘶吼出进藤的名字，可惜反向移动的人潮大大阻碍了塔矢的行进速度，而进藤也被幼兽的求生本能冲昏了头脑，开始在众人脚下毫无方向地乱钻乱窜。

幼猫眼中密如丛林又沉如钢铁的木屐和凉拖，似乎随时能将他娇弱的小身子踏成肉泥——上一秒有人踩到了进藤的尾巴，下一秒又有人踢中了他的肚皮，进藤发出阵阵惨叫悲鸣，忍着全身剧痛，使出吃奶的力气，连滚带爬向观景台下逃去，等他终于气喘吁吁爬上路边的石凳，塔矢却早已淹没在茫茫人海中了。

“【Toya……..？】”

毛发凌乱、伤痕累累的小虎斑猫，茫然地望着远处耸动的人流，过了很久，才明白刚刚发生了什么。

“【Toya——！！！！】”

幼猫声嘶力竭地呼唤着塔矢的名字，但他嘶哑的嗓音，很快被燃放花火的巨大轰鸣淹没。

幼猫嘶喊了很久很久，直到喉咙泛血发不出半点声音，心心念念的恋人还是没有出现。而头顶点亮整个夜空的七彩花火，仿佛也成了对进藤命运最大的讽刺——

本该和恋人分享的浪漫七夕夜，他却突然失去了恋人的陪伴。

本该在花火下表白接吻的浪漫时刻，他却孑然一身陷于无尽黑暗。

天崩地裂的恐惧瞬间吞没了进藤，他知道此时绝不能乱跑乱动，必须老老实实待在原地等塔矢找到他。但进藤根本没有把握，在这深更半夜的时刻，塔矢能在茫茫人海中找到一只娇小的幼猫。

进藤瑟瑟发抖地在石凳上蹲了很久，久到花火大会渐渐接近高潮，久到时间已经接近零点时分——这一果冻兔降临的最后期限。

绝望中的进藤开始向sai的在天之灵祈祷。他平日虽对任何宗教都不感兴趣，却坚信sai的灵魂一直在冥冥之中指引他、保护他。而在这最黑暗的时刻，进藤急迫地想要知道，自己必须做些什么，才能扭转急速失控的命运。

——Hikaru，去神社。 

静谧的祈祷中，心底突然响起一个声音，如清澈的曙光般照亮了进藤的世界——

对啊，去神社！！

塔矢曾说过今晚要带他到神社祈福，请求神灵和祖先保佑他俩幸福美满、相伴一生的！！所以，神社是他俩都能找到的接头地点，而且他会怎么想、怎么做，最了解他的塔矢亮一定能猜到！！

理顺了这套想法，进藤当机立断，拔腿奔向每年七夕花火大会，塔矢都会带他去的那家神社。

然而，对一只小小的幼猫来说，在茫茫夜色中寻找一座隐蔽的建筑简直难比登天。

进藤做人时就是超级路痴，去过多次的地方，也常常费尽心机才能找到，哪怕变成了猫，动物灵敏的方向感也没法弥补这一缺陷。何况这只幼猫此刻内伤夹杂外伤，后腿还一瘸一拐，奔徙途中又不幸遭遇一场来势凶猛的暴雨。等淋成落汤猫的进藤终于找到山顶的神社，又拖着沾满雨水和污泥的小身子，呼哧带喘、四爪并用，艰难挪上百级台阶、进入神社主殿时，马上精疲力竭地倒在地板上。

神思恍惚间，进藤觉得生命力从体内急速流逝——或许刚才人群的踩踏给他造成了致命内伤，他的内脏一直在慢性出血，或许他只是拼着最后一口气爬到和塔矢约定的地点，而长途奔徙过度疲劳后，他气力已绝、体能已尽，只能孤零零地躺在黑暗的神社中，躺在冰冷的地板上，等待最终审判的到来。

神社的大钟敲响了十一下，可传说中的“救世主”果冻兔还是没有降临。

不，小虎斑猫一边流泪一边告诉自己，我已经不指望再变回人了，甚至不指望能做只健康长寿、无灾无病的猫，我只希望马上回到塔矢身边，只希望被他温暖的手臂紧紧拥在怀里，无论即将面对死亡还是重生，我都不再是孤独一人。

黑暗和寒冷笼罩了他的世界，小小虎斑猫瑟瑟发抖蜷起身子，发出幼兽垂死之际的呜呜悲鸣，冰冷的泪水从他越来越黯淡的金色眼眸中滴落，在地板上留下一滩深色水迹。

进藤的意识一点点模糊、身体一点点冰冷，就在他彻底陷入昏迷之际，突然听到神社外传来沉重的脚步声。

那脚步声由远及近，越来越清晰、越来越急促，直到变成狂乱的奔跑。最后，进藤感到一道阴影遮住了窗外的月光，熟悉的气息扑面而来，自己冰冷虚弱的小身子，被紧紧拥入一个温暖的怀抱。

“Hikaru——！！！天啊你身子怎么这么冷？？！！Hikaru求你快醒醒，求你睁眼看着我！！！”

啊啊……是塔矢的声音……

塔矢他终于找到我了吗？我竟然没有孤零零地死掉吗？

进藤撑着最后的力气抬起眼皮，塔矢熟悉的身影立刻充满他的整个视野——

只是平日优雅冷峻的棋坛贵公子，此刻竟全身湿透披头散发，惨白的俊脸上泪痕交错，深邃的碧眸充满惊恐和无助，似乎下一秒就要被洪水淹没。

看到进藤醒来塔矢立刻喜极而泣，将幼猫一把揉进怀里，滚滚热泪滴落在他污迹斑斑的毛发上。

“太好了，太好了！！Hikaru你终于醒了！！等等，刚才那些人踩到你踢到你，有没有让你受内伤…….来，Hikaru乖，让我好好检查一下…….”

说着双手就抚上进藤毛绒绒的肚子，幼猫本能地想要躲闪，可遇到塔矢不安的眼神，还是生生克制住挣扎的冲动，温柔乖巧地放松身子，任塔矢用手指轻轻按压他的腹部。

“这里疼吗，Hikaru？”

努力摇头。

“那这里呢？有没有隐隐作痛的感觉？”

继续摇头。

“太好了…….似乎没有什么大问题，Hikaru再坚持一下，我最后检查一下这里就好…….”

“【啊啊啊疼死我了——塔矢亮你这个大白痴快放手！！！】”

进藤突然发出愤怒的惨叫，差点今晚第三次，对没轻没重的塔矢痛下狠嘴。

塔矢立即松开手，如释重负地舒了口气：

“谢天谢地，Hikaru你内脏没有大碍，只是刚才奔跑太剧烈，腿上肌肉拉伤加重，在家修养一阵就好了……..”

神马？？肌肉拉伤加重？？

那小爷岂不是完全没法走路了？！

进藤发出一声失望的呜鸣，刚想吐槽抱怨，却全身一抖打了个大喷嚏，那些被重逢的喜悦生生压下的疲惫、疼痛、和寒冷，也再次铺天盖地翻卷而来。

“Hikaru你恐怕淋雨感冒了…….”

塔矢眸色一沉，喃喃低语道：

“据说幼猫长时间受冻会有生命危险…….来，Hikaru，我必须马上帮你升高体温！！”

然后没等进藤询问如何升温，塔矢就捞起他的小身子，匆匆向神社外走去。

待一人一猫在熊熊篝火旁坐下，进藤才明白塔矢采用了最原始、也最简便快速的取暖方法。

小镇上的花火大会已接近高潮，祭司们也全员外出围观花火。沉沉夜色之中，寂静的大院早已空无一人。幸好塔矢对从小参拜的神社十分熟悉，从院后厨房外捡到几根火柴梗和碎树枝，带进藤来到一片林中空地，手脚麻利地架起了篝火。

炽热的火舌嘶嘶作响窜向夜空，金色的火星四处喷溅，似乎要将雨后冰冷的空气煨烫点燃。塔矢脱下湿透的深黑浴衣，架在木桩上慢慢烤干，然后抱起虎斑猫，坐到火堆前取暖。

幼猫后背的皮毛严丝合缝地贴在塔矢赤裸的胸膛，温热的体温在一人一猫间不断传递，很快为进藤驱散了体内的寒意，也让他突然想起，七天前发条橙那则不怀好意的玩笑——

话说七夕将至，强烈建议光光和亮君一起观看花火大会、一起吃苹果糖、然后趁着月黑风高，在荒郊野外来一发什么哒～～～

一起度过七夕夜、一起参加花火大会、一起吃苹果糖、一起……

进藤身子一颤，惊觉发条橙的玩笑其实是则预言，而这则可怕的预言，目前为止已经实现了四分之三。

那么剩下的四分之一，今晚也会自动实现吗？

自己不得不在月黑风高夜，和塔矢在荒郊野外，来场疯狂的野战吗？

进藤再次一阵恶寒，突然醒悟到身为猫咪的自己一直没穿衣服，而脱下浴衣放在火上炙烤的塔矢，此时除了留了条底裤遮羞，也是赤身裸体、一丝不挂…….

想明白这一点的进藤，只觉得全身皮毛都要滋滋作响燃烧起来，他在塔矢臂弯间来回扭动、坐立难安，拼命想要逃离恋人让他战栗不已的怀抱。

“Hikaru怎么了？你腿还伤着，没法下地乱跑啊！！”

塔矢制住进藤的挣扎，疑惑地问道。

“【我我我我……..】”

进藤窘迫到不敢直视塔矢的眼睛，总不能坦诚地告诉塔矢——在这临近果冻兔出现的最后期限、在这即将决定两人未来命运的关键时刻，自己竟完全没考虑任何严肃话题，而是满脑子都是和塔矢野合的十八禁幻想吧。

“【塔塔塔矢…….还有十分钟就要零点了，我瞧那不靠谱的果冻兔也不会出现了，可塔矢你咋还能这么镇定，一点儿焦急忧虑的迹象都没有呢？话说都到这当口了，塔矢你总该向我坦白——你和发条橙稳赚不赔的买卖，究竟是啥内容了吧？】”

情急之下进藤终于把思绪努力拉回正题，赶紧絮絮叨叨地转移塔矢注意力。

“呵呵Hikaru你还真性急。谜底今晚零点就会揭晓，难道只剩最后十分钟，Hikaru都不愿意等？”

塔矢宠溺地笑了，叹息一声，算是放弃给进藤继续卖关子：

“好吧，虽说提前揭秘肯定会破坏不少惊喜，但或许也能减少不必要的惊吓。既然已经到了这当口，我就老实供认和发条橙的交易内容吧。”

塔矢略一停顿，深情地凝视着怀中的爱人：

“Hikaru你知道吗？虽说由于害怕增加你的心理负担，我一直克制着自己不在你面前表现出来，但其实我心底始终怀着最深的恐惧——猫咪的寿命只有短短十几年，万一你没能变回人，我知道自己绝对无法忍受，将来失去你陪伴后那孤独而漫长的人生。

所以昨晚你睡着后，我用咱们全套家当为条件，换来了发条橙的一个承诺——如果今晚果冻兔未能按时出现把你变回人，发条橙就会在零点现身将我变成一只猫。如此一来，无论做人还是做猫，无论以何种形态，我都能一辈子得到进藤你的陪伴，和你永远相亲相爱、同行到老了。”

死寂。

进藤只觉得眼前一片空白，方才炙烤全身的烈焰瞬间熄灭。

小小虎斑猫震惊得全身发抖，猛然扭过头，声泪俱下对塔矢一阵狂吼：

“【塔矢亮你这个白痴弱智大蠢蛋！！！我一个人变猫就算了，你干嘛大脑进水陪我一起变猫的！！？？】”

“可是只有我变成猫后，咱俩才能一辈子‘幸’（XING）福快乐地生活在一起啊…….”

塔矢不正经地辩解道。

“【塔矢亮你这个大变态！！小爷我才不想和另一只公猫‘幸’（XING）福生活呢！！】”

进藤被塔矢恶质的调侃气得两眼发红：

“【我一个人掉坑倒霉就算了，谁允许塔矢你也一头跳到坑里，陪我一起倒霉？？！！】”

见进藤如此冥顽不化，塔矢的火气也大了：

“谁允许的？！呵呵进藤，用不着任何人的允许，只因我如此爱你，我就有权陪你一起倒霉！！”

“【BAGA塔矢你这是强买强卖的强盗逻辑！！小爷我还可以说——正因我如此爱塔矢你，我才绝不允许你陪我一起倒霉呢！！】”

“进藤你不也是满嘴强盗逻辑吗？”

塔矢冷笑一声，伶牙俐齿地顶了回去：

“你想怎么爱我是你自己的事，我不会管、也管不着。但我决定用什么方式爱你，也是完全属于我一个人的权利——即使是进藤你，也无权干涉我的做法！！”

BAGA我在同外星人讲话吗？？！！

TMD爱情观完全南辕北辙，我当初怎么就大脑进水，竟看上这种死硬到底的混蛋？？！！

进藤被塔矢气得头晕脑胀，竟然口不择言地骂道：

“【塔矢亮你一心变猫，不就是想上我吗？那小爷我现在就发狠誓发毒誓，你若胆敢真变成一只公猫，我马上就去追求明明家的母猫Akari，和她约会上床生一堆小猫，这辈子都不让塔矢你碰我！！】”

“进藤光你好大胆子——！！！”

塔矢脸色瞬间阴沉，冷笑一声捏住进藤的身子：

“不知进藤棋士是过于乐观，还是过于天真呢，竟以为我俩都变成猫后，你就能溜之大吉、逃离我的魔掌？呵呵亲爱的Hikaru，人类中存在同性强X，猫咪中也完全可能有类似的事发生啊。进藤你无论做人做猫，已经两次栽在我手里了，谁能保证我两都成为猫咪后——你不会第三次重蹈覆辙呢？”

啊啊啊啊啊不要啊！！！塔矢亮你这个禽兽不如的大恶魔！！！

难道你搞完了“人-人”强X、“人-猫”强X、还要继续排列组合，搞神马“猫-猫”强X吗？？！！

进藤正要惨叫求救，零点的钟声忽然隆隆敲响。

只见无数七彩焰火飞舞升天，璀璨的花海淹没了整个星空。原本漆黑的夜幕，瞬间明亮得宛若耀眼的正午。而在漫天火焰震耳欲聋的轰鸣中，一位拍打着金色翅膀的小仙女从天而降，轻盈飘舞着，来到目瞪口呆的进藤和塔矢眼前。

只见这位姗姗来迟的“救世主”果冻兔小仙女，像是刚从野外采风回来似的，背上背着比她个头还高的画板画架，腰上缠着各色颜料罐和各类油画刷，左手一罐鲜榨橙汁，右手一款袖珍iphone 6。

果冻兔大眼睛溜溜扫视了小两口一圈，无奈地摇摇头，以和可爱小脸完全不符的老成气质，语重心长地教导半天缓不过神来的塔矢亮：

“嘛，猫对猫的强X还是免了吧。儿婿你的确口味太重，我这个光妈脾气再好也忍不下去了。所以为了宝贝儿子的身心健康，我还是赶在发条橙大婶出场之前，按时把光光变回人吧。”

**大结局：果冻兔的甜蜜救赎（上）**

果冻兔大眼睛溜溜扫视了小两口一圈，无奈地摇摇头，以和可爱小脸完全不符的老成气质，语重心长地教导半天缓不过神来的塔矢亮：  
  
“嘛，猫对猫的强X还是免了吧。儿婿你的确口味太重，我这个光妈脾气再好也忍不下去了。所以为了宝贝儿子的身心健康，我还是赶在发条橙大婶出场之前，按时把我家光光变回人吧。“  
  
说完，果冻兔小仙女就咕嘟咕嘟灌下半瓶鲜橙汁，让因为赶路损耗的体力和魔法瞬间恢复MAX值，然后从巨型画架里取出一幅画，对进藤调皮地眨眨眼睛：

“光光一定听说过王尔德的小说《道连.格雷的画像》吧。我的魔法有点类似里面那位画家，能让真实和虚构相互交换——把实物的属性保存在画中，把画的属性放入实物。”

见小两口仍旧一头雾水，果冻兔耐心地把画翻转过来，而塔矢进藤看到画中的金发少年时，顿时目瞪口呆。

进藤的表情从震惊到顿悟，再到热泪盈眶：

“你你你…..你画了我！！所以只要画的属性（人类进藤光）和实物的属性（猫咪进藤喵）相互交换，我就能重新变回人了！！”

果冻兔满意地点点头：“我儿子果然是天才！！”

塔矢亮克制住激动的情绪，仔细观察了画中的金发少年很久，突然眼神凌厉地盯着果冻兔：

“不对！！这幅画有问题，果冻兔你究竟是何居心……”

进藤吓了一跳，随着塔矢的视线再次审视画作，片刻之后恍然大悟：

“BAGA！！！果冻兔你把我画成啥了？？”

果冻兔捧脸羞涩ING：

“啊呀，人家就喜欢这个样子的光光嘛！而且我还和发条橙有个约定，一定得这么画啦…..”

进藤立即警惕起来：

“不行！小爷才不管你和那混蛋女巫有啥勾当，反正不许你依照画中的样子把我变回人！！”

可惜为时已晚，进藤正要继续抗议，果冻兔立即把画朝着他抛了过去。

雪白的纸张闪烁起阵阵荧光，无数金粉银粉从画中徐徐落下，包裹住虎斑猫小小的身子。短短三秒内，幼猫和他头顶的画如同一颗燃烧的光球。待光球的火焰渐渐熄灭，雪白的画纸上出现一只顽皮可爱的幼年虎斑猫，而画纸外的进藤光，则重新变回了人类。

可惜“人类”二字用到现在的进藤身上，还是不得不打个引号——因为少年灿烂的金色额发中，一对尖尖的猫儿还在微微颤抖，而他雪白的臀部后面，一条毛绒绒的猫尾巴也在左右摇摆。

更糟糕的是，这位好不容易变回人、却患了猫耳猫尾后遗症的进藤光，年龄还停留在青涩稚嫩的十五岁，而且此时此刻，正赤身裸体一丝不挂地，跨坐在塔矢亮的大腿上。

两人一兔两两对视数秒，果冻兔突然嘿嘿一笑举起iphone 6, 电光火石间塔矢立刻明白对方企图，抄起背包里的纯白浴衣把进藤裹个严实，又扯下木桩上晾干的深黑浴衣披在自己身上，整套动作干净利落，速度堪比特种部队——可惜，还是快不高端数码设备。

短短五秒钟内，果冻兔高举拍照神器iphone 6，绕着赤身裸体的小两口连转N圈，三百六十度无死角抓拍到两人以各种姿势抱在一起的清凉艳照。

等终于拍够了、爽够了，果冻兔心满意足地咂咂嘴，把Iphone 6插入腰带：

“不错不错，像素高、色彩靓、角度佳。而且猫耳 + 骑跨式 + 浴衣PLAY三连发，我的各种要求一本满足，本人真是太懂得抓拍素材了么么哒～～”

进藤已经快气晕过去，塔矢刚要当场发作，突然一阵飞沙走石、乌云翻卷，一名身背蝙蝠翅膀，头顶黑色犄角的女巫，漫不经心地从云雾中飘了过来——

原来邪恶大BOSS发条橙本尊，终于从网络中显出真身了。

发条橙飞到正在对峙的两人一兔身旁，瞥了撇回归人类的进藤，满脸遗憾地叹息一声：

“啊呀真不走运来晚一步，没能把亮君变成猫咪好可惜——否则我就有大把亮光人兽CP素材可做写文参考了，另外还能把小两口的全套内衣内裤据为己有——不论私藏等升值、高价卖给亮光后援团、还是送给基友小兔子当定情信物什么哒，都是不错的选择呢～～～”

果冻兔立马小脸涨得通红：

“胡扯！！我才没有收藏光光内裤的BT癖好！！”

发条橙马上抓到对方说话漏洞调戏之：

“哎哎？小兔子终于承认你是我基友啦？”

“猥琐大婶你给我滚——！！！”

果冻兔抄起鲜橙汁就朝发条橙丢去，半罐橙汁浇在发条橙头上，将她黑色的犄角都染成了橘红色，可厚脸皮的女巫完全不以为意，舔舔嘴唇，喝掉从发梢滴落的橙汁，伸手就向果冻兔要东西：

“验货的时候到了——咱俩约定的东西搞定了没？”

然后，还没等果冻兔回答，就从小仙女腰带里顺手牵羊抢走I phone 6，翻出她刚刚抓拍的亮光清凉艳照，边翻边心满意足地咂咂嘴：

“不错不错，像素高、色彩靓、角度佳。而且猫耳 + 骑跨式 + 浴衣PLAY三连发，我的各种要求一本满足，本人真是太懂如何给小才女提抓拍建议了么么哒～～”

“BAGA照片还我！！那是我的劳动成果！！”

果冻兔急得扑上去抢iphone 6，发条橙潇洒地把I phone 6 抛回果冻兔手里：

“老规矩，图修好了给猥琐大婶邮箱发一份。我要拿来轮流当桌面，天天激发写文灵感什么哒。”

围观了这对儿天使恶魔好基友半天，进藤光终于气得抖抖索索地，大吼着向发条橙抗议：

“TMD就因为发条橙你想写十五岁猫耳进藤光的骑跨式浴衣PLAY，就找你好基友果冻兔和你狼狈为奸帮你抓拍素材！！？？——然后小爷我就莫名其妙被你们两个无节操魔女给坑了，即使重新变回人，也是这种半人半猫半大不小的鬼样子？？！！”

然后愤怒地转向果冻兔：

“你不是自诩‘光光亲妈’吗？？！！有本事画一个现在的我试试啊？？画个二十三的正常进藤光，让我完完整整地变回人啊！！”

被亲儿子以吃人的眼神盯着，果冻兔难过得花容失色眼圈泛红，发条橙立即沉下脸，不露声色地挡在果冻兔前给进藤摆事实、讲道理：

“艺术虽然高于生活，但也源于生活。小兔子现在没有收集到23岁进藤光的足够素材，自然画也画不像23岁的进藤光。而缺少23岁进藤光的准确画像，你认为她能按照‘画中物体-画外实物’的属性交换魔法，将你准确还原为23岁的样子吗？

从实物COPY到画，再从画COPY到实物是一个循环。而缺少了准确的原型做标准，就只能得到一个死循环。所以光光你完全怪不得小兔子。她已经为你尽了全力，起码把你变回人了。”

“可我不能一辈子顶着猫耳猫尾，年龄也永远停留在十五岁吧？”

进藤已经急得快哭了。

发条橙轻咳两声：

“其实你要恢复正常，还是另有一种魔法的。”

说完不怀好意地瞥了眼果冻兔。

果冻兔立马双颊绯红，可接到发条橙暗示，还是不得不羞涩地解释给进藤听：

“这种魔法叫The power of love. Love leads you to grow up.”

“啥——？”

英语不好的进藤光听懵了。

“咳咳，翻译过来，这种方法叫‘爱的力量’——爱使你成长。”

果冻兔继续小心谨慎地解释。

“爱——？”

进藤依旧不明觉厉。

“小兔子你太含蓄了，光光怎么可能明白嘛。”

发条橙无奈地打断两人鸡同鸭讲，

“还是让用我的大白话解释这种魔法吧，简单地说就是——OX的力量：OX引导你成长。”

进藤光 & 塔矢亮：——！！！！！！

进藤光只觉得三观碎裂五雷轰顶，指着发条橙的鼻子结结巴巴地问：

“你的意思是……..让塔矢亮每晚不停地OX我，我就能很快恢复正常年龄和外貌了？”

发条橙摇摇头：

“当然不是每晚。大婶我虽说鬼畜又变态，但总得尊重人体生理常识嘛。每晚不停地OX，你们两早就X尽人亡了。”

一直冷眼旁观三口相声的塔矢亮，倒觉得这套方案并非不可行，于是直接切入了技术细节：

“既然不是每晚，那发条橙女士心中，恐怕已经有精确的频率表了吧？既能保证我们不会体力损耗过大，又能保证进藤尽早恢复原状，不会因为离开棋坛太久而影响棋力。”

“不愧是我亲儿子，这么快就上道儿了。”

发条橙满意地点点头，从衣袖里掏出一张计划表交给塔矢：

“你们每OX六个晚上，光光就能顺利长大一岁。十五岁到二十三岁之间相差八岁，所以一共需要OX 6*8=48个晚上。若每周干三次，总共要16周。约3个半月时间，光光就能消除猫耳猫尾，恢复23岁的模样。当然我没说每夜只能做一次——底线一次，多出来的次数算是给亮君的福利。”

塔矢听完发条橙的详尽解释，把计划书认真叠好放入口袋，真诚地向她道谢：

“这和我们现在的频率差不多，应该不会给进藤造成更多的负担。谢谢发条橙女士为我们考虑得如此体贴周全。”

发条橙冷哼一声：

“的确没给光光增加额外负担，但给亮君你增添了超多福利啊。难道儿子你就这么闷骚吝啬，收了好处绝口不提吗？”

塔矢沉默片刻，再次低下头，恭敬地感谢发条橙：

“感谢您赠送我Hikaru大礼包。让我今后的三个半月，能够尽情品尝从15到23岁各个年龄的猫耳Hikaru。”

“不客气，亲妈自然得为儿子多谋福利嘛。”

发条橙终于露出和蔼可亲的笑容：

“亲爱的，这就算我提前送你的生日礼物了。从七夕到12月14日前的这段日子，每天尽情享用Hikaru大礼包吧——毕竟为了你的身心健康，a Hikaru a day keeps the doctor away嘛。”

围观这对BT母子一问一答的进藤光彻底傻眼，恼羞成怒地瞪视果冻兔：

“你不是也自诩光光亲妈吗？看到他们母子公开欺负我，你怎么不替我出头！！？？而且猫耳退去前的三个月我大门都不敢出，这样的日子谁受得了？！”

果冻兔马上粘上来安慰暴走的进藤：

“光光别生气嘛！虽然亮君占了大便宜，但光光和原来比也没吃亏啊！！而且你恢复正常前的三个月，我会天天陪吃陪喝陪玩住在你家，时刻照顾光光，和光光聊天、哄光光开心，顺便监视亮君对光光不要太得寸进尺…….”

“谁允许你住进我们家的？？！！”

塔矢亮咬牙切齿地打断果冻兔的甜言蜜语。

“我允许的。”

发条橙得意洋洋地把塔矢噎了个痛快：

“小兔子可是光光的救命恩人，亮君你怎么这么不懂知恩图报。再说你要是不答应，我可是能随时把光光变回猫呀。”

进藤光&塔矢亮：——！！！！！

塔矢亮深吸一口气：“好吧，可是她不能影响我们的正常生活——无论日间生活夜间生活都不能影响！！。”

果冻兔马上笑眯眯地蹦出来：

“亮君放心好了！！我可是来给你们拍写真集的，破坏了你们的正常生活，还算哪门子‘写真’啊。”

进藤光&塔矢亮：………..

发条橙看看掌中怀表：“嗯嗯，我得回去赶一篇亮光文，小兔子也得回家修图了，她后天搬进你们家。麻烦亮君把阁楼清扫一下给小兔子做卧室，方便她每天飞进飞出。”

说着，便和果冻兔一起飞离地面。

果冻兔朝小两口微笑着挥挥手：

“光光，亮君——祝愿你们两幸福啊！！记得那个魔法the power of love哦，love leads you to grow up么么哒！！”

发条橙意味深长地回头看了小两口一眼：

“祝福的话我就不说了，因为我凡是出口的都是预言——光光一定记得我的玩笑吧: 你和亮君一起度过七夕、一起观看花火大会、一起吃苹果糖、然后一起…….”

发条橙最后的话语飘散在夜风中，她和果冻兔一起遥遥飞升，金色和黑色的翅膀互相纠缠环绕着，消失在花火璀璨的夜空中。

进藤呆呆地望着那两人离开，过了很久，低头看着自己恢复成人类的身体，还恍惚迷惘得如坠梦中。

回过头，刚想对塔矢说些什么，小嘴立刻被两片炽热的薄唇堵住，然而下一秒，整个人被粗暴地翻转过来，狠狠掀倒在地上。

进藤还没来得及痛呼惊叫，塔矢全身重量就压了上来。狂风暴雨般的吮吻撕咬令他窒息，炽热沉重的肉体几乎将他焚烧殆尽。塔矢修长有力的大手，探入进藤绣满银白八重樱的浴衣下摆，不顾少年的惊喘尖叫，狂乱地揉捏抚弄着那不着寸缕的柔嫩腰臀。

“Hikaru，女巫的预言只差最后一项了…….现在，就让我们共同实现它吧……..”

塔矢咬住进藤颤抖的猫耳，低声说道。

**大结局：果冻兔的甜蜜救赎（中）**

“Hikaru，女巫的预言只差最后一项了…….现在，就让我们共同实现它吧……..”

塔矢咬住进藤颤抖的猫耳，低声说道。

——不会吧！！

难道小爷我将会平时第三次，在塔矢亮手里痛失贞操？！

塔矢柔情蜜意的情话刺激得进藤瞬间惊醒，想要推拒挣扎，却被塔矢误认为是欲拒还迎的挑逗，于是更加放肆地撕咬起进藤胸前的嫣红果实，同时手指探入少年柔嫩的大腿内侧，一路摩挲着向最深处侵略而去，直到狠狠刺入那脆弱的甬道。

“啊啊啊塔矢快住手——！！！”

进藤惨叫一声，纤细的项颈高高后仰，塔矢的唇齿立刻贴上来狂暴地舔舐啃咬，在少年莹白如雪的肌肤上留下一道道半月形红痕，探入进藤体内的手指也凶残地摁压、揉捏、刮挠，急不可耐地开拓那未经人事的娇弱花穴。

进藤疼得泪光弥漫惊喘连连，心里对塔矢疯狂吐槽不止——

啊啊小爷现在还是十五岁的未成年啊！！

塔矢你这变态大色魔，竟跳过前戏直上本垒，今晚是想把我蹂躏致死吗！！？？

如毒蛇般撕咬他的手指终于暂时退出体内，进藤好不容易松了口气，可下一秒，就看到塔矢解开浴衣腰带，露出布料后那青筋暴突、张狂恐怖的巨物。

“不！！塔矢，不要……求求你饶了我！！你现在这种夸张的状态，真的会活活弄死我啊…….”

进藤吓得花容失色血液倒流，本能地连连向后退缩。

“对不起Hikaru，我已经忍了太久，实在太想要你了……今晚为了我，还请你多忍耐一下……..”

塔矢也不好受，道道冷汗顺着他的额发滑落，滴在滚烫如火的胸膛上。

销魂蚀骨的情欲早就将塔矢逼到了极限，如果不是担心伤到深爱的进藤，塔矢恐怕已经冲进那尚未成年的青涩肉体，不顾少年的哭泣挣扎，疯狂侵犯、一逞兽欲了。

可惜进藤如往常那样对塔矢的苦苦忍耐毫不领情，猫耳瑟缩着向后撇去，金色的小脑袋摇得像波浪鼓：

“不行，绝对不行！！每次我被你强行进入，一开始都疼得快晕过去……现在我俩又整整相差八岁，你是成熟男性的体格，我却只有十五岁少年的小身板，绝对承受不了被你这样又那样…….”

“Hikaru不必担心，我一定会很温柔地对你…….”

“呸呸呸！！要是再听信你的鬼话，我以后就不叫进藤光！！塔矢你哪回没有虚情假意地许诺温柔待我？！可每次一进入我的身体，你立刻就把自己的许诺抛到九霄云外，不管我如何哭泣反抗，非把我干到死去活来、全身瘫痪才肯退出来……”

“Hikaru对不起，这次我一定小心，请再相信我一次…….”

“滚开！！不要过来——”

“Hikaru我……”

见塔矢不死心地步步迫近，被逼入绝境无路可退的进藤，竟发狂发癫地咬上塔矢的脖子。

塔矢发出一声痛到极点的低吟，浓重的铁腥味充满进藤的口腔，终于唤醒了少年所剩不多的理智。

进藤吓得立即松口却为时已晚，汩汩鲜血从塔矢侧颈蜿蜒而下，将深黑的浴衣领口都染得变了色。

“啊啊啊啊——！！！”

进藤吓得抱住脑袋，猫耳猫尾焦躁地乱摇乱摆。

“塔、塔矢……我、我真不是故意的……该死！！怎么才过了一天，我又把你咬伤了呢……”

“是啊，时隔五年，进藤你又出于‘自卫本能’，把我咬得鲜血淋漓呢……”

塔矢淡然一笑，忍着剧烈的疼痛，用袖管轻轻擦去颈上的血，意味深长地盯着进藤。

进藤顿觉阵阵寒意顺着脊背爬上来——

等等，为嘛是五年前？

我俩说的难道不是一回事？！

我在为前天咬伤塔矢的左手而懊悔，难道塔矢心里想的却是——

我俩18岁那年在围棋会所大打出手，我将他的脖子咬得血肉模糊？？！！

进藤震惊得捂住嘴，塔矢看到恋人终于顿悟的样子，再次温柔似水地一笑：

“呵呵，看来Hikaru终于想起咱俩的‘初夜’了，话说今晚和那个美妙的夜晚真有诸多重合呢。亲爱的Hikaru，我这个人向来尊奉血债血偿的原则，刚才你让我受了这么重的伤、流了这么多的血，你认为我会轻易放弃——从你身上讨回等价补偿的权利吗？”

一语落地，未等进藤反应过来，塔矢就抓住进藤纤细的足碗，将他一把拖至身下，像把金发少年拦腰折断似的，分开他雪白的大腿高高架在肩上，然后掰开那柔软的臀瓣，欲要野蛮而凶残地，一鼓作气、直捅到底。

可惜塔矢正要得逞，进藤的求生本能再次爆发——

金发少年使出吃奶的力气死命踢打挣扎，竟一脚踹中塔矢的俊脸，然后趁着对方跌坐在地的时机，兜起凌乱不堪的浴衣，连滚带爬地夺路而逃。

深蓝色的夜空中，漫天花火正在璀璨绽放。金黄、橘红、绛紫、翠绿、靛蓝…..各色焰火交织成繁复富丽的巨幅花团刺绣，从星光环绕的银河之巅垂落，又徐徐展开铺满了整个苍穹。

花火燃烧直达云霄的轰鸣，伴随着林海起伏的风声、林中清脆的虫鸣、以及林间潺潺的水音，汇成一曲盛大的夏夜交响乐。自然万物仿佛都在齐声赞美，那炎炎长夏中肆意燃烧的爱欲与激情，又仿佛在不舍地缅怀，那即将随长夏一起逝去的、爱欲的欢愉与忧伤。

浓郁夜色之中，进藤在漆黑的树林间跌跌撞撞、一路狂奔，雨后微冷的空气，仿佛都要被他炽热急促的喘息点燃。少年雪白的浴衣上繁茂盛开的银色八重樱，在暗夜中耀眼得如同星辰闪烁。他金色额发间那对儿尖耳朵在奔跑中簌簌抖动，浴衣下摆露出的长长毛尾巴，也左右摇摆着保持平衡。

酷似“白无垢”的和式浴衣和毛绒绒的猫耳猫尾，让少年就像一只娇小可口的猫咪新娘。可惜这只小小的猫咪新娘，此刻正在仓皇落跑、疲于奔命。进藤只有十五岁的瘦小身躯撑不起成年人的浴衣，领口大敞暴露出整片光洁的肩背，下摆低垂直接拖到了脚面，好几次都将进藤狠狠绊倒在地，膝盖磕得青一块紫一块，赤裸的雪足，也被草根沙粒划出无数血痕。

做猫时落下的肌肉拉伤在奔跑中再度加重，少年的双腿已经开始抽筋，每跑一步都在承受撕裂的酷刑。可每次凄惨地摔倒后，进藤都会拼着最后一口劲儿摇摇晃晃爬起来，上气不接下气地继续狂奔，因为他知道塔矢就紧紧跟在身后，而一旦被塔矢捕获，他的结局只会更加凄惨。

进藤的运动天赋其实胜过塔矢，但相识多年，塔矢凭借身高优势和体能训练，渐渐弥补了两人间的差距。再加上此时此刻，由于年龄和体力大大拖了后腿，竟导致进藤无论如何狂奔，塔矢也能很快轻松追迫上来。

于是两人一个拼命地跑，一个紧迫地追，不到十分钟进藤体能彻底耗尽，只能汗如雨下、浑身抽搐地趴在地上，绝望地听着塔矢的脚步声越来越近，最后在他身后停下。

“呵呵，既然迟早得向我投降，Hikaru何必如此辛苦自己呢？还是说你就喜欢这种‘暴力抢亲’的情趣游戏？——新娘在前面跑，新郎在后面追，新郎捕获新娘后，新娘装模作样反抗两下，最后两人拉灯熄火，开开心心地享受鱼水之欢？”

进藤急剧喘息着回过头，只见塔矢背对月光、站在翻涌的林海前。清冷的月色为塔矢披着深黑浴衣的修长身影镀上一圈银辉，浴衣袖摆上翠绿和靛蓝丝线绣成的松、柏、竹图案，完美地衬托出他宛若贵族武士般寒刃闪烁、冷月高悬的气质。

可另一方面，此时塔矢汗水淋淋的胸膛，项颈上凝固的鲜血，黑眸中深沉的欲望，以及浑身上下散发出的、浓烈的男性荷尔蒙气味，又让他整个人如同实体化了的无底黑洞，仿佛随时能将进藤吞入洞底、撕成碎片。

“Hikaru你现在这副娇弱无力、任君享用的样子，真像一只可爱又可怜的猫咪新娘呢。”

说着，塔矢邪魅一笑，向进藤缓步走来。

这句阴沉的情话就如一句咒语，进藤竟觉得自己瞬间被咒语击中，又变回了柔弱无助的猫咪，而塔矢就是捕获猫咪的恶狼，马上就要把这只猎物叼进草丛，扒皮抽筋吃干抹净，最后啃得骨头都不剩。

“塔矢不要过来！！！啊啊啊救命啊——！！！”

进藤惨叫一声又想挣扎着爬起来，塔矢一脚踩住他的浴衣下摆，可被浴衣钉在原地动弹不得的进藤，下意识的反应竟是解开腰带，金蝉脱壳继续逃跑。

“进. 藤. 光！！！——别告诉我你今晚想当众裸奔！！！”

进藤受惊小兽般的疯狂举动终于激怒了塔矢，他暴喝一声揪着少年的猫咪尾巴，不顾对方的痛呼惨叫，抽出进藤的浴衣腰带捆住他的双手，将那瘦小的躯体死死压在身下。

由于遗传基因作祟，进藤一直比塔矢矮了八、九公分，骨架也比塔矢瘦小单薄得多。而十四岁到二十岁又是男性发育最快的时期，八岁的巨大龄差，足以拉开稚嫩少年和成熟男子间不可跨越的差距。此时此刻，十五岁的进藤光被二十三岁的塔矢亮压在身下，体格和力量的巨大劣势，让进藤就像初生婴儿般柔软无助，单薄瘦小的身子，都快被塔矢坚硬的胸膛碾碎了。

“亲爱的Hikaru，你知道那两名女巫为什么不早不晚，一定要让你恢复到十五岁的样子吗？”

塔矢剥开进藤的浴衣领口，从下到上，一遍遍贪婪撕咬着少年稚嫩的项颈。

“因为这是她们特意为我准备的生日大礼啊——我就是看到十五岁的你输棋后梨花带雨的泪颜，第一次产生想要占有你的欲望。Hikaru你知道吗？首届北斗杯后我就开始幻想，有朝一日能狠狠欺负你疼爱你，能尽情欣赏你被我压在身下哭泣呻吟、可爱又可怜的模样…….”

进藤狠狠打了个机灵：

“啊啊十五岁还是未成年吧！？塔矢亮你这个大BT！！自己当年还是个小正太，竟幻想对另一个小正太图谋不轨…….”

“十五岁也不算小了。日本法律规定，十六岁就可以结婚了。”

“可我现在还没到十六岁啊！！！塔矢亮你这是猥亵未成年！！！”

“呵呵Hikaru如此为我操心，真是令我感动万分呢。不过还记得果冻兔说过The power of love吗？只要我多强X你几次，进藤你自然就成年了，然后到达十六岁法定结婚年龄，乖乖地做我的猫咪新娘。”

说着，塔矢握住少年毛绒绒的猫尾巴，温柔安慰着自己在那里留下的撕痛，然后，修长有力的手指情色无比地打着圈儿，再次抚上少年瑟瑟发抖的臀瓣。

就在被塔矢攻陷最后防线的瞬间，进藤突然爆发出惊天动地的哭嚎。

少年哭得声嘶力竭凄惨至极，仿佛塔矢下一秒就要从最柔嫩的芯蕊处撕裂他的肉体，然后将他血肉模糊地一寸寸凌迟致死。进藤浴衣下娇小的身子抖得如同筛糠，剧烈的痉挛从他瘫软的双腿蔓延至全身每一寸肌肤，连猫耳猫尾上的细小绒毛，都因幻想中即将降临的剧痛，瑟瑟发抖地倒立起来。

“Hikaru你又怎么了？？！！Hikaru你给我冷静点，睁开眼睛看着我！！！”

进藤的失控让塔矢顿时慌了神，连忙松开对他的压制，解开绑住他手腕的浴衣带子，将哭得几乎断气的少年抱到腿上哄慰。

塔矢将衣不蔽体的进藤紧紧搂在怀里，轻轻拍打他的后背帮他放松，又在少年惨白的小脸上落下无数碎吻，温柔地舔去那不断涌出的泪水。

塔矢像安慰婴儿那样摇晃着进藤，直到少年全身痉挛渐渐退去，才如释重负松了口气，戏谑地捏捏进藤哭得红红的鼻子。

“Hikaru小笨蛋，你的老毛病怎么又犯了？我还根本没进去呢，你就被幻想中的疼痛吓得魂飞魄散。”

进藤已经哭到上气不接下气，可怜巴巴连打几个小嗝，抬起迷蒙泪眼，恶狠狠地怒瞪塔矢：

“那还不是都怪你！！每次抱我都像霸王硬上弓，搞得我都有心理阴影了！！”

塔矢一愣，好笑又好气地反驳道：

“亲爱的Hikaru，你还真是习惯性地恶人先告状。嫌我每次都霸王硬上弓，怎么不提你自己每次都又踢又咬玩命挣扎，逼得我想温柔都温柔不成，最后不得不对你暴力镇压、痛下狠手。”

进藤被塔矢驳得哑口无言，轻哼一声，傲娇地扭过头，故意不看塔矢。

两人足足僵持了三分钟之久，最后塔矢叹息一声，依照冷战惯例率先低头示弱，转过进藤的肩膀，逼着别扭的爱人直视自己的眼睛。

“Hikaru你做猫咪时好不容易坦诚一回，怎么一变回人，感情上立即又缩回去了呢？”

停顿几秒，塔矢有些挫败地轻声呢喃道：

“除了初夜那晚我因情绪失控、经验不足伤到了你，后来的情事不论多么激烈，我都努力控制着自己，再没有让你流血受伤啊…..所以进藤你为什么每次都要死命反抗？要不是我始终清楚你对我的爱，我都要开始怀疑——进藤你根本不喜欢我，所以才这么讨厌我的拥抱了……..”

沉默。

“我没有不喜欢塔矢，也没有讨厌塔矢抱我…….”

过了很久，塔矢听到怀中传来细弱沙哑的哭音。

塔矢惊异地俯下身，看到金发少年低垂着羞得通红的小脸，用嗫嚅柔软的哭音，委屈无比地低声嘀咕说：

“其实恰恰相反…….就是因为太喜欢塔矢，也太喜欢被塔矢拥抱，所以我才会这么害怕，才会这么抗拒啊…….”

寂静。

“天啊Hikaru！！别告诉我——你还在为面子的事纠结！！你的心理问题不是已经解决了吗？”

进藤百年难遇的坦诚示爱让塔矢惊喜万分，但恋人一如既往的别扭心态，也令他无比地头痛。

“我坦诚是做猫的时候啊！！可惜做人和做猫完全不一样！！”

进藤愤愤不平地继续诡辩。

“能有什么不一样？！无论做猫或做人，你不都是我的恋人吗？！”

塔矢终于被进藤的冥顽不化激怒了。

“当然不一样了！！猫咪进藤光可以像宠物一样完全依赖塔矢亮，同时一点儿都不感到害臊。可人类进藤光毕竟是个独立自尊的大男人，然而他不仅爱另一个男人爱到神魂颠倒，每次被上还像个荡妇似的，欢快地享受被那个男人干到不能自理——就因为太爱塔矢你，我竟抛却自尊、不知廉耻到这个地步，你说我能不害怕、能不恐惧、能不想要反抗你吗？？！！”

进藤气得泪眼通红，声泪俱下地控诉塔矢。

塔矢忍着性子听完进藤的控诉，金发恋人从十五岁到二十三岁，整整八年的纠结反复，终于将塔矢的耐心消耗殆尽，他深吸一口气，拼命抑制住满腔怒火，冷着脸询问进藤：

“说来说去，进藤棋士还是在面子和我之间左右为难啊。既然你这么纠结，那我替你抉择如何？——比如我主动退让，从你生活中彻底消失…….”

不料塔矢话音未落，进藤就惊慌失措地伸出手，死死揪住塔矢的浴衣袖口，抬头仰望对方的迷蒙泪眼，竟流露出即将被主人抛弃的小动物那样的绝望和哀痛。

看到进藤可怜巴巴的哀求，塔矢顿时泛起翻江倒海的愧疚和不忍，他轻咳两声掩饰住情绪，不露声色地环住少年瑟瑟发抖的腰肢，在那战栗的猫耳上落下一串碎吻。

“好吧Hikaru, 既然你舍不得为了面子赶我走，那咱们现在必须想个两全其美的办法，让我今后能和你的面子和平共处、互不侵犯。”

进藤立刻点头如蒜捣，然后，像怕塔矢下一秒就离他而去似的，双臂紧紧缠住恋人的项颈，小脸深埋在对方血迹凝固的颈窝，猫咪一样呜呜呻吟着，迷恋又愧疚地深吸着塔矢的气息。

“Hikaru？！Hikaru！！你有认真在听我说话嘛？”

进藤孩子气的亲密举动，以及对方额发轻挠肌肤的瘙痒感，让塔矢忍不住发出一阵轻笑：

“现在我们可在探讨——‘塔矢名人今后如何与进藤本因坊的面子和谐共处’这一严肃话题呢，Hikaru你不要又神游天外啦。”

“哼哼白痴塔矢，我当然有听啦！不仅在听，而且也在认真思考呢。”

进藤不屑地努努鼻子。

“在听就好，那Hikaru你有什么建议吗？”

塔矢循循善诱地问。

“……….”

没有回答。

“Hikaru？”

塔矢有些疑惑。

“……….”

还是没有回答。

“Hikaru！！喂喂你别睡着了！！”

塔矢一把揪起口水都快滴在他肩窝上的金发少年。

“BAGA塔矢你动作轻点！！小爷我才没睡着！！”

进藤迷迷糊糊推开塔矢的手，胡乱挠了挠头发，脸上飞起一片红晕，扭过头，有意躲开塔矢灼灼的视线，用细弱蚊蝇的声音嘟囔道：

“和我面子和谐共处的方式其实很简单……以后只要多吻我就好了。”

再次寂静。

“进、进藤你说什么？？！！”

塔矢目瞪口呆地愣在原地，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“BAGA这么羞耻的要求，难道还要小爷再重复一遍吗？？！！”

进藤抬起烧得通红的小脸，对塔矢一顿狂吼：

“我是说——塔矢你以后抱我的时候，不要只顾着埋头苦干，一定要记得多吻我多亲我！！”

**大结局：果冻兔的甜蜜救赎（下）**

“BAGA这么羞耻的要求，难道还要小爷再重复一遍吗？？！！”

进藤抬起烧得通红的小脸，对塔矢一顿狂吼：

“我是说——塔矢你以后抱我的时候，不要只顾着埋头苦干，一定要记得多吻我多亲我！！”

进藤话音未落，塔矢只觉得鲜花齐放礼炮齐鸣，雀跃的心情宛若飞上了七重天。

他堪堪抑制住胸口的激动，笑盈盈地搂紧腿上的少年：

“嗯嗯当然好啦！为了满足进藤光的心愿，塔矢亮永远赴汤蹈火在所不辞！何况是这么甜美的愿望呢！只是，我有点好奇…….Hikaru想要更多的吻，难道是嫌我们亲密度不够？可我抱你的时候，不是正在做‘最深入’的结合吗？”

——BAGA小爷我怎么这么倒霉，竟碰见了Alpha Male中的Alpha Male！！

暗示行不通，难道我还得像个委屈的娘们似的，向他明示我那点儿弯弯绕的小心思？？

进藤快被塔矢的迟钝气得飙泪了，深吸一口气，泪光盈盈的大眼睛恶狠狠地瞪视对方：

“塔矢亮你这个大白痴！！难道过了这么多年你还不明白——小爷我骨子里一直是直男，除了你根本忍受不了被其他男人碰！同样也只是因为塔矢你，我才心甘情愿做承受的那方！

可对于一个直男来说，被另一个男人进入身体，根本不可能只有单纯的快感，甚至大多数时候，快感总是伴随着肉体的疼痛，还有内心的恐惧和屈辱……

然而，所有这些痛苦、恐惧、屈辱，我每次都咬牙忍下来了，只因为我太爱你，爱到甘愿无视身体和内心的不适，把自己的一切都献给你享用！！”

灼灼热泪模糊了进藤的视线，他稍稍闭目摒息，似乎在为下面的话凝聚所有勇气：

“或许对塔矢你来说，抱我就是与我最深入的结合，但对我而言事情远非这么简单……被你拥抱的时候，我固然享受着你对我的爱欲与渴慕，但同时也不得不承受被同性侵犯的痛苦…..

相反，你的亲吻还有爱抚，却能给我带来完全不同的感受……它们让我感到纯然的被疼爱、被怜惜、被呵护，让我的身体不那么疼，内心也不那么恐惧和屈辱了…….

可惜，塔矢你每次抱我时都没能注意到，我的身心正在承受多大的压力…….你只是一个劲儿地疯狂占有我，虽然期间也注意不伤到我，并且照顾到我的快感，但你潜意识里的最终目的，还是逼我在你身下崩溃，向你的欲望屈服求饶！！………”

寂静。

长长的独白终于说完，进藤的小脸早已被泪水浸透，猫耳和猫尾也在夜风中瑟瑟发抖，可他却倔强地扭过身子，梗着脖子，就是不愿看一眼塔矢的反应。

“Hikaru……”

塔矢小心翼翼地伸出手，想要扳过进藤的肩。

“滚开！！不要碰我！！！”

少年一掌格开塔矢的手。

“Hikaru我想说……”

塔矢继续不死心地抚上进藤的肩。

“闭嘴！！我不想听！！！”

少年脾气更大了，双手堵住耳朵，故意不理塔矢。

“进藤光你给我冷静点！！！”

塔矢也急了，不顾进藤的踢打反抗，强行扭过他的身子，将少年死死抱在怀里。

两人额头相抵、四目相对、呼吸交融，塔矢捧起进藤泪痕交错的小脸，深邃的冰绿色眸光，直直望入进藤内心深处。

“进藤，你想怎么埋怨我、指责我、咒骂我、甚至痛揍我，我都会心甘情愿地任你打、任你骂…..但我现在要说的话很重要，所以请你一定耐下性子仔细听完！！”

塔矢深吸一口气，沉声说道：

“进藤，我以前一直埋怨你太好面子，可经过这么多事，我才明白真正好面子的人，自始至终都是我塔矢亮……是的，我太高傲、太要强、也太嘴硬，以至那句最该挂在嘴边哄你开心的话，却总是憋在心底极少向你吐露…….

可我俩经历了这么多磨难，感情又到了现在这关口，我必须以最直白的方式告诉你——进藤，我爱你，我一直都疯狂地爱着你，也一直在用所能想到的一切方式来爱你……可惜无论我面对外人有多么冷静智慧，面对挚爱的你时，就多像一个头脑发热的白痴…..这么多年下来，我整个人都快被对你的爱活活烧死了，却总觉得那些爱你的方式全都不够，它们没有一样能充分表达我对你的感情……….

可是Hikaru，我说了这么多，不是为了给自己辩解，只是为了表达我的真心，并且向你道歉…….对不起，我的Hikaru，对不起…….这么多年我一直被心底的焦虑驱赶，只顾在你身上恣意宣泄自己的爱，却一直没有注意被迫承受这份爱的你是什么感受……和你同居已经整整三年，我甚至都不知道，如何以你喜欢的方式、正确地拥抱你…….”

说到这里，塔矢微微哽咽着，轻柔地吻去进藤满脸泪痕。

“可是我的Hikaru，既然你也如此爱我，那么还请宽恕我的过错，再给我一次改正错误的机会好吗？让我们两从今夜重新开始，我发誓从今往后一定更加尊重你、体谅你、爱护你，不让你因为我们的爱情，背负难以承受的压迫和恐惧…….”

怀中的少年沉默了很久，久到塔矢都要心凉绝望才猛然抬起头，泪光盈盈的金色眼睛，既感动又恼怒地瞪着塔矢。

“塔矢亮你这个不要脸的大骗子！这么肉麻的谎话，也只有你能脸不红心不跳地说出口吧！！”

然而，虽然嘴上凶巴巴地吐槽着，少年的双手却微微颤抖着，抚上了塔矢的肩膀。

塔矢心中一动，恋人自相矛盾的言语和行动，竟让他不知如何判断对方的心思。

可进藤下一个动作，让塔矢全身都燃烧起来——

少年双眸微阖，滚烫的小脸紧紧贴上塔矢，伸出粉色的小舌，在塔矢眉稍额发落下一串湿漉漉的吻。

“哼哼，山盟海誓谁都会说，塔矢你不立即拿出点证据来，怎能让我对你心服口服？”

明明正在胆大包天地调戏对方，相贴的身体却恐惧地发抖，少年大胆又羞涩的矛盾表现，令塔矢的心都要战栗融化了。

他一把拥住进藤，贪婪地舔咬上那小巧的尖耳朵，同时双手下探，情色无比地抚弄着少年摇摆的毛尾巴。

“我最可爱的猫咪新娘…….你这是在主动邀请，让我把你吃得渣都不剩吗？”

进藤小脸顿时涨得更红了：

“随你这头恶狼怎么想！！不过记住哈，今晚给我好好表现！！小爷我要很多、很多、很多的亲吻和爱抚！！塔矢你要敢偷工减料，等我三个月恢复正常后，马上和你离婚走人！！”

“呵呵Hikaru放心好了，我绝不辜负你的期望，一定会为你献上最美好的新婚之夜……..”

塔矢温柔微笑着，再次将进藤推倒在地上。

金发少年泪光迷蒙、惊喘连连地瘫倒在草丛中，头顶的夜空被树枝分割成了无数块，漫天花火便在枝桠的缝隙间轰鸣绽放。少年的浴衣早在激烈的拥吻中四散剥落，全身肌肤被情欲染成娇艳欲滴的淡粉色，赤裸的身子衬着浴衣上的银色八重樱图案，就如一朵似要恣意绽放、又似娇羞合拢的洁白花苞，每寸颤抖的肌肤，每缕娇弱的喘息，都散发出纯真与放荡相混合的奇妙气息。

“我最最可爱的猫咪新娘…….我真想让你看看，你现在的样子有多美…….”

低沉诉说着满腔爱意，塔矢伏下身，在少年簌簌战栗的猫耳和猫尾上，落下又一串细碎的湿吻。

就如塔矢承诺过的那样，短短十分钟内，进藤得到了比平时做爱时多出数倍的亲吻和爱抚。吮吸、舔舐、轻咬、抚弄……塔矢以唇齿和舌尖，膜拜过少年从额头到脚趾的每一寸肌肤，那些吻不似平时那般狂暴到欲将嘴下猎物拆吃入腹，而是饱含无限浓情地、在挚爱之人身上落下专属的印记，又循着恋人全身的敏感点，温柔甜蜜地取悦和挑逗。

“啊……啊……塔矢……”

进藤项颈高仰，发出一声意乱情迷的绵长呻吟，塔矢立即心领神会地凑过去，握紧少年在空中乱抓乱摸的小手，扣住那金色的脑袋，与他展开热辣缠绵的法式深吻。

两人呼吸交融唇舌交缠了很久，塔矢的舌狂风暴雨般横扫进藤整个口腔，又一遍遍戳刺到少年深喉处。直到不擅接吻的进藤因为缺氧窒息，开始呜呜哽咽着推拒求饶，塔矢才不舍地放过对方，任混合在一起的唾液从进藤唇角溢出。

暧昧的银线粘起两人水润的双唇，塔矢身下那泪眼迷蒙、惊喘不定的猫耳少年，就如一颗娇艳欲滴的草莓，引诱着对方一口咬下，尽情享受他体内鲜美的汁液。

而事实上塔矢也这么做了，他低头吮咬上进藤稚嫩的喉结，右手顺着少年柔韧的曲线一路向下，滑入两条大腿内侧，肆意揉捏着那里的嫩肉，最后轻轻握住，少年已经微微站起的欲望。

进藤的细腰顿时触电般向后弹去，却被塔矢另一只手牢牢扣住。

“Hikaru…….放松，别怕…….”

塔矢吻去少年因剧烈的快感不断溢出的泪水，用嘴唇堵住对方的哭泣尖叫。

进藤全身被塔矢锁在怀里动弹不得，只能呜呜抽泣着，被那双修长的大手肆意揉搓、抚弄、拉扯，最后在一道刺目的白光中，剧烈抽搐着达到了顶峰。

高潮过后，进藤瘫软无力地靠在塔矢怀里，塔矢吻去少年额上的汗水，调笑着问道：

“Hikaru感觉如何？对我手上功夫还满意吗？”

“哼哼…..马马虎虎，还凑活吧……”

进藤羞红了脸，闷声闷气地点评道。

“看你爽翻天的样子，真的只是还凑活？啧啧，进藤棋士夸奖别人时还真是小气呢。既然Hikaru对我基本满意，那么……我可以继续吗？”

进藤身子猛地一颤，两人间虽有布料阻隔，但塔矢灼热的体温和下体的变化，少年还是感受得一清二楚。

今晚险些被霸王硬上弓的回忆，让进藤双腿不由自主地发抖。过了很久，才搂紧塔矢的脖子，怯生生地点点头。

虽然事先用体液做了充分扩张，但十五岁少年初经人事的娇嫩花穴，还是难以承受成年男人狰狞的欲望。塔矢一寸寸侵入他下体的时候，进藤感到自己像被巨大的楔子从芯蕊处劈开，又像被锋利的长刀从内部撕裂，数倍于平日的剧痛拉扯着每一根神经，让他全身细胞都要嘶嘶燃烧起来。

未等塔矢未完全没入，进藤已疼得四肢痉挛汗如雨下，抬起迷蒙泪眼，可怜巴巴地哀求正在侵犯他的男人：

“疼…..还是好疼……吻我……塔矢吻我……”

“对不起，我的Hikaru……对不起，我完全没想到，会让你这么疼……..”

塔矢愧疚低喃着道歉的话，捧起进藤的右手，虔诚亲吻着那一根根纤细的手指，又俯身吻上进藤的肩膀、项颈、额发、脸蛋，最后在那疼得发白的小嘴上，落下一串温柔至极的轻吻。

可塔矢的嘴唇刚一离开，少年的双臂就紧紧缠上来，含泪喘息着继续哀求：

“不、不要离开我…….我还要….还要更多塔矢的吻……..”

“Hikaru你——”

塔矢惊异地睁大了眼睛，片刻之后恍然大悟，铺天盖地的心痛与感动，几乎瞬间就夺走他的呼吸。

塔矢捧起少年金色的小脑袋，不给对方任何喘息机会地狂热吮吻着，同时下体缓慢加力，向那稚嫩的肉体深处一寸寸刺去。

尽管进藤还是疼得几欲昏厥，但塔矢散发着丝丝绿茶清香的吻，却仿佛世上最甜蜜的咒语一般，一点点安慰他的感官，抚平他的疼痛，也让那因恐惧不住挣扎的小身子，渐渐柔顺地放松下来。

塔矢终于埋入进藤身体最深处，气喘吁吁地抬起身，双手摁住少年颤抖的纤腰，用力抽插起来。

进藤瘫软无力的身子陷在草丛深处，含泪承受着被男人的欲望一次次贯穿。塔矢的律动缓慢、沉重、而又坚定有力，每次整根没入时，都碾压过甬道内壁每一寸脆弱的嫩肉，插入之深，几乎要戳进少年最深处的内脏，每次完全拔出时，又勾出花穴入口的鲜红嫩肉，伴随着粘膜摩擦的滋滋水声和肉体相撞的沉重回音，在空旷而寂静的夜幕下，令人血脉贲张又毛骨悚然。

这场甜美而漫长的“爱之凌虐”，也给少年青涩稚嫩的身体带来数倍于以往的刺激。进藤只觉得不仅全身上下每寸血肉，就连深深包裹在血肉下的灵魂，都要被塔矢那根东西戳刺得支离破碎、碾压得灰飞烟灭。不知塔矢碰到他体内的哪一点，少年突然爆发出如遭电击的颤抖，尖叫哭泣着夹紧塔矢的腰，拉下恋人的脖子，像猫咪那样急切地舔舐啃咬：

“再来….再来一次！！Akira，Akira…….求你不要停下，求你狠狠地、狠狠地要我……..”

进藤鲜少出口的亲昵称呼，将塔矢生生钉在原地，片刻之后，他粗重地喘息着，抓住进藤的下巴落下凶狠的吻：

“呵呵我的Hikaru，只有这时你才会对我坦诚相待，或许我该把你的话录下来，省得你事后傲娇发作、死不认账…….”

说着，塔矢向后起身，拉过少年的两条腿，托住他的细腰，让他缓缓下沉，坐在在自己木桩般高耸的欲望上。

少年尚未发育成熟的身体，容纳男人勃发的欲望本就吃力，现在从上方坐下整根吞入，进藤觉得下体狭窄的甬道，都快被塔矢的巨物撑裂了。可还没等他缓过气来，塔矢就扣住他的腰，开始了疾风骤雨似的侵犯，在密如战鼓的节奏下狠狠捅入少年体内，一遍遍穿透、碾压、刮挖最深处的粘膜和嫩肉。

进藤想要嘶喊尖叫，却只能发出几声残破不全、几近断气的哭音，想要起身逃离，却每次都被塔矢狠狠拉回，因着重力的作用，将男人的巨物吞到某个更恐怖的深度。剧烈的疼痛和快感交替凌迟着进藤，恍惚间他竟产生了可怕的幻觉，仿佛自己的下体已被塔矢干得皮开肉绽、鲜血淋漓，而体内最深处的内脏，也被塔矢的巨物撞碎了、捅烂了、碾成肉渣了。

“Akira，Akira！！不…….停下，不要！！”

销魂蚀骨的情欲与铺天盖地的恐惧，再次将进藤推到了悬崖边缘，少年爆发出一声垂死小兽般的呜鸣，塔矢的嘴唇和手臂立刻缠上来，热烈亲吻着他颤抖的猫耳，一遍遍爱抚着那吓得毛发竖立的猫尾。

“不要怕…..Hikaru，不要怕！……睁开眼睛看着我，看着我的眼睛，Hikaru！！——现在拥抱你的人，是最爱你的Akira，他宁可自行了断，也绝对不会做出任何伤害你的事…….”

在塔矢温柔的诱哄下，进藤吃力地睁开迷蒙泪眼，怔怔地对上恋人的视线。

清冷寂静的月色下，塔矢翠绿色的眸光纯净得如同万年泉水，又滚烫得如同熊熊烈火，意识恍惚间，进藤竟觉得自己要被恋人的目光吞没了、融化了，在塔矢清澈如泉又炽烈如火的爱欲中不断坠落、不断沦陷，直到消融了彼此间的一切壁垒，也忘却了被对方占有时的所有恐惧。

“Akira……”

今夜第三次，进藤如梦似幻地唤出塔矢的名字，然后，宛若被对方深邃的目光催眠一般，双唇微启，柔顺地承受塔矢落下的吻。

两人忘情热吻了很久，塔矢双手掐住进藤雪白的腰臀，发狂发狠地操弄着少年纤细的身子。进藤大腿紧紧缠住塔矢的腰，双臂环住恋人的脖子，一边被塔矢癫狂的节奏干得嘤嘤啜泣，一边附上水润红唇，如饥似渴地索要恋人更多的吻。

粘稠的体液从进藤红肿不堪的小穴汩汩流下，将他大腿下绣满银色八重樱的纯白浴衣，都渐渐浸润得变了色。塔矢不知节制的侵犯，让少年全身深深浅浅的吻痕泛起艳丽的玫瑰红，猫耳猫尾上的绒毛也全部树立起来，在夜风中楚楚可怜地发抖。

这场激烈的性爱又持续了好一会儿，待塔矢终于连续冲刺了几十下、低吼着在恋人身体深处爆发时，进藤发出一声声嘶力竭的尖叫，倒在塔矢肩上晕厥了过去。

进藤再次迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，时间已接近临晨五点，他绵软的身子窝在塔矢怀里，被对方温柔小心地抱着，沿着一级级石阶，向山下的小镇前进。

彻夜不休的花火大会已接近尾声，深蓝色的夜幕中，特色焰火和祝福话语正交替嘶鸣着飞上天穹。

睡饱了的进藤舒舒服服打了个小哈欠，猫耳猫尾百无聊赖地左右摇摆几下，眼珠子一转，便恶作剧似地抬起头，一口叼住塔矢的下巴。

“亲爱的塔矢名人，猜猜正在咬你的人是谁？”

塔矢猛然停下步子。

“进藤本因坊快别闹了！你要是再勾引塔矢名人，就等着整天下不了山吧。”

“嘛，没劲，塔矢名人自己意志薄弱经不起撩拨，还不要脸地赖到对手头上。”

进藤悻悻松开口，意犹未尽地舔舔舌头，突然想起什么似地，使劲儿拉扯塔矢的头发。

“哎哎，塔矢你昨晚只做了一次呀，难道大魔王突然转性，变身正人君子啦？！”

“呵呵，进藤你口气怎么这么失落？难道是因为欲求不满，嫌我没像往常一样把你干到瘫痪？”

“BAGA塔矢你才欲求不满！！！MD夸你转性算小爷看走了眼！！！”

少年气得猫耳发抖猫尾乱拍，哼哼唧唧了好一会儿，别扭地盯着塔矢波澜不惊的侧脸。

“只是…..塔矢你莫名其妙长了点儿节操，小爷我突然不适应而已…….”

“进藤光你这个不长记性的小混蛋，是你要求我改过自新的啊！！还口口声声威胁我，要是我胆敢表现不佳，你恢复正常后马上拍屁股走人！！”

塔矢无奈叹息一声，低下头，深深望着进藤的眼睛：

“毕竟……这是我们的第二次初夜。我想给你创造最甜蜜美好的回忆，而不是像五年前一样，再给你留下一堆心理阴影。况且进藤你的身体只有十五岁，我害怕自己情绪失控，继续做下去会让你受伤流血…….”

停顿片刻，塔矢突然扭过头，用低沉沙哑的嗓音轻喃道：

“进藤，你不知道这七天我有多害怕、多恐惧，昨晚看到你伤痕累累，只剩半口气躺在神社地板上，我又有多么绝望和疯狂……这些负面情绪我一直忍着憋着，从来不敢告诉你，就怕给你本就焦虑的心境雪上加霜……….可现在一切都顺利过去了，我也再没力气，死撑着那坚强的面具了……

我的Hikaru，经过这七天的殚精竭虑，我再也无法承受你因任何原因离我远去，无论是主动分居，还是被迫分离……我也再也不愿看到你遭受一点点伤害，无论这伤害是来自外界，还是来自我本人…….Hikaru，我，我对你…….”

可惜剩下的半句话却生生卡在喉咙中，再也进行不下去了，成串的泪珠从塔矢脸上滑落，打湿了进藤的脸颊和肩膀。

“塔矢，你哭了？？！！…….”

“不许看我！！！”

进藤惊慌失措想要伸手抚上恋人的脸，却被塔矢一掌推开，想要抬头和塔矢理论，又被粗暴地摁住脑袋。

脾气本就火爆的进藤当场气炸，一拳揍在塔矢肩上，塔矢不顾少年的踢打啃咬，死死扣住他的身子，将那颗金色脑袋狠狠摁进怀里。

“Hikaru你给我冷静点！！Hikaru, Hikaru求你冷静下来，就算是为了我好吗……..”

塔矢从强硬命令到哀声恳求的语调变化，终于让进藤渐渐放弃了挣扎，任塔矢抱着坐在石阶上，靠在对方怀里，静静倾听恋人微微哽咽地吐露心声：

“进藤你知道吗，我在外人面前极少暴露感情，却在你面前崩溃过好几次……可相识相恋这么多年，进藤你见过我喜极而泣的泪水，见过我愤怒怨恨的泪水……却从来没有见过，我想到可能永远失去你时，那种天崩地裂、绝望恐惧的泪水吧…….

可是亲爱的Hikaru，我现在死也不愿让你看到我的脸，因为我知道自己此时的表情有多悲痛、多可怕，会给你留下多么难过的回忆…….而且，我也死也不愿在你面前表现得如此支离破碎、脆弱不堪…….我的Hikaru，我已经爱你爱到可以抛弃一切，只是最后这点尊严，我还是想给自己留下，我不愿祈求你施舍给我怜悯，那会让我觉得自己已经碎成粉末、什么都没留下了……”

塔矢的声音越来越低，直到完全隐没在微冷的晨风中。他颤抖的手掌紧紧捂住进藤的眼睛，但灼热的泪水，还是不受控制地滴在手面上，然后顺着指缝，一滴滴滚落在少年脸上。

进藤沉默很久，终于闷闷地问了一句：

“塔矢你这么做，是为了保护我的内心不再悲痛，还是为了保护你的自尊不受伤害？”

塔矢微微一愣：

“或许……两者都有吧。”

“不公平。”

进藤气哼哼地点评说。

“什么不公平？”

塔矢呆住了。

“当然不公平了！！塔矢你逼着我抛却面子，坦诚交代对你的渴望，却不愿放下自尊，向我暴露你的脆弱！！”

进藤恼羞成怒地痛斥道：

“难道塔矢你以为，只有强大完美的你才能吸引我的目光，而你一旦暴露脆弱无助的一面，我对你的评价就会马上降低、就会不如原先那样爱你了吗？”

“进藤你在胡扯什么——”

塔矢本能地想要反驳，却被进藤的批判直击要害、钉在原地无力回应。

“哼哼，说来说去，还是塔矢你在爱情中太过自卑——你无法像我无条件信任你的爱那样，时刻坚信我对你的感情！！”

进藤这一刀子下去，捅得塔矢面色泛白心头出血，但少年下一句话，又如砂糖蜂蜜一般，轻柔地包裹住他的伤口：

“可是，让天性高傲的塔矢棋士沦落到这样卑微的境地，归根结底还是我进藤光的责任。都怪我这么多年出于BT的自尊心，一直没心没肺地地对抗你、欺负你、刺激你…….所以塔矢，我一定会为自己做错的事负责，我会一辈子陪在你身边，治愈过去给你留下的伤痕…….”

说着，进藤拿开塔矢覆盖他脸颊的手，双眸轻阖，摸索上塔矢的脸。

“嗯嗯，治愈塔矢棋士的第一步，自然要从培养他在爱情中的自信做起。喏，塔矢你不许我看你，那我吻你总可以吧？”

进藤笑眯眯地问。

“Hikaru你……..”

塔矢已经震惊到说不出话，还没等他回应，金发少年就自作主张揽过他的脖子，轻轻吻去他脸上的泪珠。

少年的动作那么温柔小心，仿佛捧在手中的，就是他此生唯一的珍宝。进藤低垂的睫毛如柔软的小刷子，轻轻爱抚着塔矢湿润的脸颊，温暖的酥麻感宛若水波荡漾，从两人相触的肌肤，一波波淹没过四肢百骸。

塔矢僵硬几秒，终于含泪微笑着，紧紧搂住进藤瘦小的身子，在那毛绒绒的猫耳上，印下无数热烈的碎吻。

耳鬓厮磨的间隙，他听到少年伏在他唇边，嬉笑着低声说：

“呐，塔矢，我们看到对方的不完美，却依旧坚定地选择去爱，同时用自己的爱，将对方变成更美好的人……我想，这才是真正的the power of love吧。”

金色晨曦从地平线上燃烧蔓延，深蓝色的夜幕下，夏日最后的花火正在冉冉升起。灿烂的雏菊、华贵的牡丹、优雅的紫藤、浪漫的玫瑰…….无数锦绣花团在星河之巅轰鸣绽放，仿佛在祝福这对在七夕之夜热烈拥吻的情侣，又仿佛在见证他们历经艰辛回归甜蜜的感情。

七日磨难。

七日历练。

七日羽化。

七日升华。

远古传说中，众神用七个日夜，创造出了宇宙万物。

而亿万年后的今天，进藤和塔矢这对恋人，也用个七个日夜，创造出了更美好的对方。

Love creates everything.

Love saves everything.

The power of love,

Will Last forever and ever.

**全剧终**


End file.
